Spin the Bottle
by Elly1212
Summary: XCHAPTER 14 UP!X What happens when Videl kisses a mystery man at a Halloween party? Is it Gohan or is it her boyfriend Marker? Will Videl ever find out who her mystery man is? Stay tuned to find out!
1. The Invite

_**Spin the Bottle:**_

**Summary:** What happens when Videl has the best kiss of her life with a mystery man at a Halloween party? Is it Gohan or is it her boyfriend Marker? Will Videl ever find out who her mystery man is? Stay tuned to find out!

**Authors Note:** Ok people I'm Lady Raven and this is my first story ever. Ill try my best, please don't flame me too much, but flames are welcomed. Things you need to know: 1) the Majin Buu thing never happened. 2) Goku is alive 3) Videl and Marker have been going out for a while now and Sharpener and Eraser are also going out 4) Videl doesn't know the true identity of the Great Saiyaman. (So that means she can't fly, she hasn't cut her hair and doesn't know about the saiyans.) But she's still hates the Great Saiyaman and wants to find out who he is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Don't sue me!

/Thoughts/

"Saying out loud" 

-Through Bond-

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 1: The Invite**_

It was one brisk autumn morning and the sun was just rising. All was peaceful at the Son household. All you could hear was the sound of sleeping. It was nice and quite until:

BIG BROTHER!

WAKE UP!

WWAAAAKKKEE UUUUUPPP!

Gohan slowly opened his eyelids and awoke from his peaceful slumber to find Goten on top him. /Its too early to wake up he thought./ "Hurry and wake up! Because mom wont let me and dad have breakfast till your there". "Ok, ok I'm up" Gohan said as he rolled out of his bed, he gathered his things to take a shower.

**_- - - - - 10 minutes later...- - - - - _**

After exiting his cold shower, Gohan quickly got dressed, put on his lucky necklace and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Gohan" said Chichi

"Good morning mom"

"Hurry up and sit down son I'm starving!" Goku whined.

"I'm going I'm going"

_**30 seconds later…**_

BURP!

"Goku!" yelled Chichi

"Sorry Chi" apologized Goku

"Well I better go or I'll be late for school" said Gohan

"Bye big brother"

"Bye Gohan"

"Goodbye son, have a good day at school" said Chichi

With that Gohan flew toward Satan City.

**_- - - - - Meanwhile at Orange Star High…- - - - -_**

"Hey Videl, Marker!" screamed Eraser

Videl turned around to see her blond friend and her friends blond boyfriend running up to her.

"Hey Eraser, Sharpener. What's up?"

"Well my parents our out of town and this weekend I'm throwing a Halloween Party!" said Eraser with excitement.

"Great!" said Marker

"But there are some rules; everyone has to come in costume!" said Sharpener

"Not great" said Marker

/What/ thought Videl as she glared at Sharpener.

"Hey don't look at me it was Eraser's idea"

"Come on Videl it wont be so bad! Pleeeaaase" nagged Eraser

/Oh great she's pouting. Darn it! I cant say no to that face/ thought Videl.

"Ok, ok fine Ill go" said Videl

"Yay!" yelled Eraser happily

"But on one condition Marker has to come too, fully dressed up" said Videl

"What! No please don't make me come I haven't dressed up since I was 10!" said Marker

/Oh no, now they're both doing the puppy dog pout! Damn it/ thought Marker

"Ok I'll go. But I'm picking my costume!"

"Fine" said Videl

"Well guys we better hurry up or we will be late to class" said Eraser

_**- - - - -Up on the roof…- - - - -**_

"Awesome! I made it just in time" exclaimed Gohan

As he headed downstairs he saw Eraser, Sharpener, Videl and Marker heading to class.

So he followed, as he entered, Gohan saw Videl laughing at one of Marker's jokes./ Wow I'll never get over how beautiful Videl is, especially when she laughing. Darn it! Too bad she's already taken by Sharpener's big brother, Marker./ thought Gohan

He envied that blue-eyed blond haired boy. /But I guess everything happens for a reason/ he thought.

As he sat down on his desk the teacher entered "All right class settle down, today we will be learning about one of Shakespeare's greatest novels : Romeo and Juliet. Now can anyone tell me when this story was written?"

"Who's Shakespeare?" asked Eraser

/This is going to be long day…/ Gohan thought shaking his head

**_- - - - - Lunch Time…- - - - - _**

"Finally my favorite part of the day!" said Gohan happily.

"Hey Gohan!"

Gohan looked up to see Eraser handing him a piece of paper. It looked like an invitation.

He took it and asked,"What's this Eraser?"

"It's an invitation silly!" exclaimed Eraser

"To what?"

"My Halloween party"

"You want _me_ to come?" asked Gohan, exaggerating the me part

"Of course!"

"Uhhh, do I have to come in costume?" he asked as he read the invitation.

"Yes!"

"Um, I don't think I can make it"

"Come on Gohan, everyone will be there: me, Sharpener, Marker and Videl.

"Videl!" said Gohan surprised

"Yeah I know what you're thinking: How in the world did I convince Videl to dress up? Well lets just say, I know ways to make Videl do almost anything." said Eraser proudly while smirking (A smirk that would make Vegeta proud.)

"Well see you Saturday!" Eraser said turning back to her ditzy self.

"Ok Eraser, till then" said Gohan waving bye.

_**- - - - - Last bell...- - - - - **_

"So Videl want to head over the cinema to watch a movie?" asked Eraser

"No, I cant I have a load of homework to do"

"Hey you guys have you seen Marker?" asked Sharpener

"No" said Eraser and Videl

"But he did tell me he had to stay after school to finish some assignment" said Videl

"That little bastard owes me money!" yelled Sharpener

"Anyways, I'll see you guys later"

"Bye Videl" said Eraser while waving.

**_20 minutes later… _**

**_Up on the roof… _**

"Good the coast is clear. Now I can fly home"

But before he could press the button on his watch he noticed something. /Hey is that Angela? Oh man it is! Is that another guy? Man this girl has a different boyfriend every week! I guess this week her boyfriend is a blond./

He then pressed the button on his watch and transformed into the Great Saiyaman. So with that he went flying home.

A couple minutes later, Gohan descended toward the front door of his house only to find his mother chatting with Bulma. He also sensed Goten playing with Trunks in the backyard, and his father was somewhere behind the mountain sparring with Vegeta.

"Hey Bulma, mom"

"Hey Gohan" they both said simultaneously

"So Gohan I see your still using that costume I made you"

"Yeah I am and speaking of costumes… uhhh mom"

"Yes Gohan"

"Well you see I was wondering…"

"Spit it out Gohan!"

"IfIcouldgotoahalloweenpartythissataurday!" squeaked Gohan

"Hmm... I don't know Gohan."

"Please mom everyone will be there"

"Like who?"

"Well… Eraser, Sharpener, Marker, Videl…"

"Videl!"

"Yeah"

"As in Videl Satan?"

"Yeah that's her last name."

The daughter of the man who stole your credit for the defeat of Cell?

"Yea…"

"No you may not go. In fact I forbid you to go!"

"Uhhh... Gohan will you excuse your mother and I"

"Sure Bulma"

Before heading in the kitchen with Chi Chi, Bulma whispered, "Don't worry kid I got you covered" and then winked.

"Thanks Bulma" he whispered

_**- - - - - In the Kitchen…- - - - - **_

"Chi Chi let the kid go"

"How can you say that Bulma!"

"Listen I have a strong feeling that Gohan likes this girl more than a friend, if you catch my drift…"

"So what's your point?"

"I've seen this girl on TV and heard about her from many different people and well your not gonna believe me but…"

"But what?"

"She reminds me of well…."

"Of who?"

"You"

"Huh?"

"Well think about it, she is as stubborn as you and she's very temperamental. I think the only difference between you and she is that she is rich and let's face it your not"

"Your right, as much as I hate to say it your right. But if Gohan goes out with her… his future is set!"

"Your right Chi"

"Think of all the grandkids my son and her can have!" Chi Chi said with stars in her eyes.

"It'll be like I'm another Grandma" Bulma said with another set of stars in her eyes.

_**- - - - -Back in the living room…- - - - - **_

"I wonder what Bulma is saying to convince mom to let me go…"

A couple seconds later Bulma and Chi chi emerged from the kitchen as normal as ever (not like 2 crazed soon-to-be grandmothers.

"Ok Gohan you can go"

"Really? Thank you mom!"

Thank you too Bulma! "said our favorite demi-saiyan (while hugging them both)

"Yo...your we...welcome Gohan" mumbled Bulma

"So…son ne..eed air"

"Oh sorry mom" said Gohan while scratching the back of his head and showing off the famous Son grin.

"Ok Gohan go wash up for dinner"

"Shouldn't I call dad and Goten?

"No, don't worry about it, knowing your father he should be here in 3….2…1…"

"Chi chi is dinner ready yet!" Goku asked bursting through the front door while being followed by 3 other hungry saiyans.

**

* * *

****Authors Note:** Well guys this is the end of the first chapter. Personally I think this story sucks, but if you guys have any suggestions on how I can improve please let me know. Chapter 2 will be out shortly, that is if I receive at least 5 reviews. That way I know someone is reading this. 

Next time on: **_Spin the Bottle…_**

"Your going dressed up as what!" screamed Videl

Videl has to go shopping with Eraser for a costume, the joy. Why is Videl so mad of what her boyfriend picked out for his costume? What will she wear? Will she survive shopping with Eraser? Who will save her from this torture? You'll find all the answers to these questions next time on:

**_Spin the Bottle _**

**_Chapter 2: Shopping! _**

Till next time!


	2. Shopping!

_**Spin the Bottle:**_

**Summary:** What happens when Videl has the best kiss of her life with a mystery man at a Halloween party? Is it Gohan or is it her boyfriend Marker? Will Videl ever find out who her mystery man is? Stay tuned to find out!

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2! Before I forget again there is something I forgot to mention in Chapter 1's authors note: Do you guys remember Lime? Well she and Gohan have kept in touch over the years and are good friends (like brother and sister) She knows all about Gohan's secrets: him being a half- saiyan and she also know the true identity of the Great Saiyaman. But she doesn't know that Gohan likes Videl. Well she'll find out soon enough. I'll stop babbling now, on with the story!

**To: animemastr21:** Thanks for the advice, Ill try to make this chapter a bit more descriptive. Thanks for reviewing!

**For Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

/Thoughts/

"Saying out loud**"**

**-**Through Bond**-**

_**Last time on Spin the Bottle…**_

_Gohan got his moms permission to go to Eraser Party. But what's in store for him today? _

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Shopping!_**

_**-----The next day:** **-----**_

_**Orange Star High… **_

**_Lunch Time!_**

"Hey Gohan, do you have you got a costume yet?" asked Eraser

"No, not really" /Actually I want to go as the Great Saiyaman but knowing you guys you'll make fun of me/ he frowned

"Hey Videl, Marker come over here"

Gohan turned his head to see Videl coming and started to panic.

/Oh great she's coming, ok Gohan breath in and out, in and out, oh crap I can't do this./

"Um Eraser, Sharpener … I'll see you guys later… I just remembered I have to go meet a friend…bye!"

With that Gohan ran as fast as possible over to the other side of the courtyard.

"Uhhh… ok Gohan later" waved Eraser

**_-----Somewhere on the other side of the courtyard…-----_**

Gohan was sitting under a tree thinking on what he should do.

/Man this is getting really out of hand, I need help… but if I ask my mom she'll go all grandbabies on me and if I tell Bulma she'll probably blab to mom who will still go all grandbabies on me. Let's see: who is a girl at school, who I can trust and won't blab this to Videl or mom……I know Lime/

So with that Gohan went in search for Lime, he still had 30 minutes to find Lime and talk to her. After a while of searching he found Lime sitting with her friends near the bleachers.

"There she is! Hey Lime, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure Gohan"

"Alone?"

Lime turned to her friends and said " I'll see you guys later"

"Why Lime is he your boyfriend?' the raven-haired one snickered

"No he's just a friend…"

Before she could continue Gohan dragged her to the roof.

**_-----Up on the roof…-----_**

They decided to sit in front of each other on the far side of the school roof and after a few minutes of silence Gohan finally got the courage to spill his guts out to Lime.

"Ok Lime, I think I have a problem"

"What's the problem?"

"I think I like this girl more than a friend and… "

"Ooo Gohan! Your I love with someone! Who is it?"

"Well its uhhh……Videl"

"Now way! Wait, but doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah that's the problem"

"Wow, I don't know what to say"

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well I'm not sure. But are you going to Eraser's party?

"Yeah"

"Well I don't know how you can break up Marker and Videl. Knowing you, I really doubt you want to do that though right?"

"Right"

"But I do have a plan on how you can get _closer_ to Videl without her knowing it's you and without her relationship being in jeopardy.

"What do you mean?"

**_-----Meanwhile…-----_**

"So Eraser what are you going as to your Halloween party?" asked Marker

"Hmm… I'm not sure yet. I'm gonna go buy it today…with Videl.

"What! I cant, I have to…uhhh."

"Don't even try it your coming!" screamed Eraser

"No I'm not!" screamed Videl back

"But….but I thought we were best friends!" said Eraser before she burst into tears

"Uhhh darn it!"/I forgot how fragile she is/ "Ok, ok Eraser I'll go"

"Really?" asked Eraser while her tears almost disappeared instantly.

"Yes" /How am I gonna survive this/ thought Videl

"Well good luck Vidy" said Marker while kissing her on the cheek

/I know how/ thought Videl

"I won't need good luck Marker you'll be there with me"

"No I won't. I already have my costume"

"Really? What are you going as?"

" I'm going as the Great Saiyaman!"

"Your going dressed up as what!" screamed Videl

"The Great Saiyaman"

"Why?"

"Well I think he's kind of cool. In the exception of the poses. I mean he does save the city as much as you do."

"Whatever. /Maybe no one will know it's you/ Hey Eraser, I was meaning to ask you was that Gohan who left right before we came?" asked Videl

"Yeah, he had to go meet a friend"

"Oh, did you invite him?"

"Yeah"

"I wonder what nerd boy is dressing up as ?" asked Sharpener

"Probably as a giant brain" replied Marker

Both boys started laughing hysterically.

"Hey guys don't make fun of Gohan!" screamed Eraser

"Yeah he might be a nerd, but he is really nice" /Not to mention cute! Did I just think that! Bad, bad Videl! You have a boyfriend/

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP!

"Hey Videl is that your watch?"

Videl then was thrown out of her thoughts to answer her watch.

"Go ahead chief."

"Videl we need your help with a bank robbery at downtown Satan City! Please hurry!"

"Ill be right there! Ok guys got to go"

"Ok there is only 10 minutes left in lunch anyway."

"Bye!" said Videl as she ran to the roof

"Bye!" they all said simultaneously

A couple seconds later Eraser noticed something that Videl left on the table.

"Would you look at that, she forgot her cell phone again. I go give it to her" said Eraser while chasing after Videl.

**_-----Back up on the roof…-----_**

"Well Gohan what do you think?"

"I'm sorry, you lost me, what!"

"Ok I'll say this one more time: Eraser is having a party right?"

"Right"

"There are bound to be games right?"

"Yeah"

"One of the games, knowing Eraser, will be spin the bottle. You know how that game works right?"

Yeah I do, you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to take that person to the closet and you have to kiss….oh I get it now!"

"Good you get it"

Yeah, I understand now that you're crazy!"

"Come on Gohan. It's probably the only chance you'll ever get to kiss Videl. I'm mean think about it."

"Your right, but I don't think I'll want to do that Videl. It's not right."

"Yeah you're right; well I'm sorry Gohan I don't know what you should do"

"Its ok, well thanks for trying Lime"

"No problem"

So with that the two friends gave each other a hug

**_-----1 second later…-----_**

Videl appeared up on the roof and saw Gohan hugging a girl. She didn't want to interrupt a moment, so she just kept quiet.

**_-----Another second later…-----_**

Eraser appeared and noticed Videl looking at something. So she looked too. She was shocked to find Gohan hugging a girl. She stepped closer to Videl and whispered:

"He's been here for less than 2 weeks and already he has a girlfriend? Gohan sure is a lady's man. Huh Videl?"

After a couple seconds Videl answered.

"Yeah a real lady's man" said Videl sadly

Clearing her throat Eraser finally got the 2 'lovebirds' attention.

Both 'lovebirds' turned around to see a smirking Eraser and a stunned Videl.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan

Eraser trying to remember what she came here for accidentally looked at her hand and said:

"Oh right. Videl here's your cell phone. You better hurry the chief needed you urgently."

Eraser handed her the cell phone and Videl gladly took it.

"Right…later" Videl said as she uncapsulated her helicopter and raced toward the bank.

"So Gohan this is the 'friend' you were talking about?"

"Yeah. I think you guys know each other right?"

"Yeah, we are Chemistry partners right Eraser?"

"Yeah we are, so since when have you 2 been going out?" asked Eraser

"What?" asked Gohan

"We aren't going out!"

"But I just saw you guys hugging"

"So? Haven't you hugged Videl before? That doesn't mean you guys are going out does it? Besides if I go out with Gohan it'll be like I'm going out with my brother."

"Yeah we've known each other since we were 11" said Gohan

**_-----Meanwhile in Videl's copter…-----_**

/I wonder who that was? Was that Gohan's girlfriend? Wait……why do I care/

"Dd…do…do I like Gohan? No way, I have a boyfriend"

/But then why do I think and talk about constantly, like now, and why am I so angry that he has a girlfriend now/

"Could it be jealousy? No way!"

/But why does my heart beat faster when he's around and when he leaves I feel sad . He is my first thought in the morning and my last thought before I got to bed. Shouldn't all that happen with Marker? It used to happen with Marker, but ever since Gohan showed up its like all those feelings and thoughts have transferred to him. Am I falling in love with Gohan/

"Man I'm so confused!" Videl said shaking her head

"I need to clear my head and get my thoughts and feelings together"

**_-----Back at the roof…----- _**

Bring…bring…bring

"Give me a sec guys" said Eraser as she walked a few steps away from Gohan and Lime and answered her phone

Gohan took this opportunity to ask Lime something. So he whispered in her ear:

"Hey Lime, do you think you can make Eraser follow you somewhere, so that I can go help Videl?"

"Yeah, sure no problem Gohan"

Eraser finished her phone call and approached the duo.

"That was Sharpener; he wanted to make sure that I gave Videl her cell phone and he wanted to tell me that the bell just rung and that we should head to class."

"Ok let's go or we'll be late" said Lime as she practically pushed Eraser through the door.

Gohan then pressed the button on his watch and raced after Videl.

**_-----Last bell…----- _**

"Ok where are you Videl?" asked Eraser

"I'm right here Eraser"

"Come on Videl don't look so down we are going shopping!"

**_-----1 hour later at Satan City's Central Mall…-----_**

"Ok Videl lets try this shop" said Eraser as she dragged Videl to the 53rd shop in the mall.

/Not another one! Please Dende help me/ thought Videl

**_-----Up at Kami's lookout…-----_**

Kami was looking down at the earth and noticed that one of the citizens at Satan city was having a really bad day.

"Ok Videl your savoir is on his way"

**_-----Back at the mall-----_**

_**A couple shops away…**_

"Come on big brother I have to find a costume!"

"Okay Goten lets try here" They entered a shop called 'La Veille de la Toussaint'

**_-----Back with Videl…----- _**

"Eraser please no more" pleaded Videl

"Come on Videl, how about 1 more shop? Then we will take a break"

"Ok, 1 more"

"Then after a quick rest we'll keep on shopping!"

"Hey wait a sec!"

But before she could protest Videl found herself in a different store called

'La Veille de la Toussaint'

Eraser immediately started looking. Leaving Videl alone for now.

She started thinking about Gohan again. /Why am I thinking about him again/

"Gohan"

/It's like I'm hearing his name wherever I go/ thought Videl

"Gohan!"

"Wait a minute I did hear his name"

Videl looked for the person who was calling for Gohan. It turned out to be this little boy with gravity defying hair that seemed to be about 7 years old.

"Hey are you lost?" asked Videl

"Who are you?" asked Goten

"I'm Videl. Are you looking for Gohan?"

"Yes. He's my big brother"

"Well I know Gohan I go to school with him"

"Can you help me find him?"

"Yea sure let's go!"

**_-----On the other side of the store…-----_**

"Goten!" yelled Gohan

/Oh great he's not here. If mom finds out that I lost Goten I won't be able to go to the party! Where are you Goten/

**_----Back with Videl…-----_**

"So do you have any idea where Gohan might be?" asked Videl

"No" /But let's see if I can sense him…… aha there he is/

"Come on Videl I think I just saw him!" Goten lied

Videl then found herself being dragged around the store by a 7 year-old. After a couple seconds she then accidentally bumped into something that felt like a brick wall. So Videl was left unconscious.

* * *

**Authors note**: That's it for chapter 2! Well guys what do you think? Please review to let me know. Next time on: 

**_Spin the Bottle:_**

"Where am I? Asked Videl"

What happened to Videl? What did she bump into? Did she lose her memory? Will I stop asking these stupid questions? You'll know the answers to these questions next time on:

**_Spin the Bottle_**

_**Chapter 3: At the Son household**_

Till next time!


	3. At the Son Household

_**Spin the Bottle:**_

**Summary:** What happens when Videl has the best kiss of her life with a mystery man at a Halloween party? Is it Gohan or is it her boyfriend Marker? Will Videl ever find out who her mystery man is? Stay tuned to find out!

**Authors Note:** Ok guys here's chapter 3 I tried to upload before but I didn't know what to write. (Writer's Block) But enough chit chat on with the story!

**Bulma Blu Eyes: **Thanks for the review. I'll try to make this an extremely detailed chapter. (Keywords: I'll try)

**Animemastr21: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I also hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Videl161:** Thanks for your review. Can't believe you caught on so quickly! (You know what I'm talking about) ****

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1… (I don't own the song used in this chapter either ok?)

**_-_**Thoughts**_-_**

"Saying out loud**"**

_**Last time on Spin the Bottle…**_

Gohan told Lime what he feels for Videl and poor Videl was stuck with Eraser…shopping. But accidentally ran into something and was left unconscious.

_**Chapter 3: At the Son Household **_

**_-----Half an hour later…-----_**

Videl slowly opened her eyelids to see 2 people staring at her. 1 of them was Goten and the other boy she had never seen before.

"Where am I?" asked Videl

"Gohan's room" said Goten

"What happened? And why does my head feel like it's about to explode!" she said holding her head.

"You ran into Gohan" said the lavender haired boy

Videl then sat up and looked around Gohan's room. It was a nice room; the walls were painted light beige. Close to the bed there was a mahogany colored dresser where he left all of his colognes, his brush, etc. Resting on top of the dresser was a mirror where you could admire yourself. The dresser also has built in drawers where he must have kept his clothes. On the opposite side, there was a desk where he had a few scattered papers, an opened book, his computer and many pens and pencils in a coffee cup. Next to that, to the right, was a giant bookshelf crammed with books, **-**He sure likes to read**-** thought Videl. Next to the desk, on the left, was his closet, with a poster of Jet Li on the door **-**He likes martial arts huh? Well maybe he's not a total nerd after all**-** She then looked down at the bed covers she was in, they were a nice red wine color **-**Boy, they smell sooo good! They smell…like…well…like Gohan**-**. She then noticed the lavender haired boy staring at her.

"Who are you?" she asked

"My name is Trunks, what's it to you?"

Remembering what Trunks said earlier. She turned to him and yelled:

"Wait a minute! Did you just say I ran into Gohan?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"That can't be possible I feel like I got hit by a truck" said Videl rubbing her temples

"Well you sort of did my brother is built like a truck"

"Where's Gohan anyway?"

"He's downstairs making you some tea. I'll go call him." said Goten

Trunks then followed Goten out the door, which happened to be on the opposite side of the bed.

_**-----Downstairs in the kitchen-----**_

"Hey Gohan!"

"What is it Goten? You're supposed to be watching Videl" said Gohan, while adding a bit of sugar to Videl's green tea.

"That's why we're here, she's awake" said Trunks

"That's great!" said Gohan **-**I was getting worried**-**

_**-----Gohan's Room-----**_

As Videl re-admired Gohan's room she noticed 3 photos resting on his dresser and got curious. She then picked them up without leaving the bed (She just had to stretch her hand to reach them anyway). The first photo was about a group of people (the gang). In the front were Trunks and a little girl with blonde hair. Behind them was a man with gravity defying hair like Gohan's with a stare that can poke holes in you. Beside him was a woman with blue hair who resembled the famous scientist Bulma Briefs (Maybe because it is Bulma). Next to her was another woman with blonde hair like the little girl next Trunks. Right under that woman was a short man with black hair and a nice smile plastered on his face. All the way on the other side of the photo was a man with a white cape, green skin and a turban (Guess who?). **-**Gohan sure has some interesting friends**-** thought Videl. The next photo only contained 4 people. One of them was Gohan and the other one was Goten. Behind them were two other people, a man and a woman, the man looked exactly like Goten only older and then there was the nice looking women next to him, who Videl guessed must be Gohan's mom. The third photo was different than the last two. First of all it must have been taken a long time ago because it was faded and a bit crimpled. In the photo Videl saw a younger Gohan. He was about 11 or 12 and hanging around his neck were the arms of a girl! **-**This girl… I've seen her before…but where?**-**thought Videl. After looking at the girl for what seemed an eternity, it hit her **-**Hey that's the girl Gohan was with up at the roof! Man, that means they've been going out for a long time**-** thought Videl sadly.

**_-----Back downstairs…-----_**

After adding a few cookies to a plate. Gohan then set up a tray containing Videl's green tea, cookies and other delights the raven-haired girl might enjoy.

"Finally all done" said Gohan happily

He then picked up the tray and started to head upstairs to his room.

_**-----In the living room…-----**_

"It's a good thing Videl finally woke up" said Bulma as she drank some soda

"Yeah I was really starting to worry" said Chi chi

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Ill get it!" said Goten

Opening the door, standing there was none other than Krillen holding his daughter Marron and 18 behind them.

"Hey guys! We just came over for a friendly visit, I hope that's ok?" said Krillen while putting Marron on the floor.

"Yeah sure its ok" said Chi chi

Krillen then felt something pulling on his pants, it was Marron. "What is it sweetie?"

"Daddy the movie"

"Oh yeah, hey Chi chi Marron brought her favorite movie for the kids watch is that ok?

"Yeah, go put it in" said Chi chi

Marron then sat on the couch, where Goten and Trunks were sitting.

"So what movie are we watching?" asked Goten

"The Little Mermaid" said Marron

"What!" yelled Trunks

Bulma immediately glared at Trunks

"What's wrong Trunks? I've never even seen this movie before" said Goten

"Nothing, forget it" **-**Mom will kill me if I make one of Goten's guest mad**-**

The movie then started and all the kids, even Trunks, got quiet and watched the movie.

**_-----Gohan's room----- _**

Videl heard footsteps coming toward Gohan's room and panicked so she put the photo's back on top of the dresser and laid back down on the bed.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Hey Videl, can I come in?"

"It's your room Gohan"

Taking that as a yes, Gohan slowly opened the door with the tray in hands.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like my head is about to explode. Can you get me an aspirin?"

"Uh yeah hold on"

Gohan then quickly ran out of the room to get Videl an aspirin. A few seconds later he reappeared back in his room with the aspirin bottle in his hand.

"Here you go" he said as he handed Videl the aspirin bottle

"Thanks" she said while opening the bottle.

After Videl took the aspirin, she looked at the tray in Gohan's hand and said:

"Is that for me?"

"Uhhh, yeah here" he said while handing the tray to Videl.

Videl then slowly started eating the cookies he brought and took a sip of the green tea but she never took her eyes off Gohan. **-**Wow he's so built**-** thought Videl. Gohan was wearing his purple and red gi, which showed off all of his arms and most of his perfect chest. **-**I wonder why he hides all those muscles under all those baggy clothes he wears?**-** Videl then suddenly remembered the photo of Gohan and the girl and decided to ask Gohan about it.

"Gohan"

"Yeah Videl?"

"I was wondering, who is that girl in the photo?"

"What photo?"

"This one" Videl said stretching her hand to get the photo again and handing it to Gohan.

"Oh that's Lime; she's a friend of mine."

"You mean girlfriend, right?"

"No I mean friend"

"But wasn't she the girl you were hugging up on the roof?

"Yeah that was Lime and yeah I was hugging her, so what?"

"So you guys aren't going out?"

"No, I told that to Eraser now I'm telling you, No"

"Oh ok" said Videl smiling

**-**Wait, why am I smiling? I don't care if Gohan has a girlfriend or do I?**-**

Videl then noticed Gohan had been standing up and staring at his shoes the whole time he had been there.

"Hey Gohan you can sit down you know it's your room"

"Uh ok" He than sat on then sat on the other side of the bed still looking at his interesting shoes.

Then there was an awkward silence. But Gohan saiyan hearing picked up the melody of a song.

_**Percussion   
Strings  
Winds  
Words**_

Gohan had heard this song before but he didn't know where. (**A/N:** The Little Mermaid, you idiot!)

_**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**_

Gohan now was staring at Videl and had a sudden urge to get closer to her. **-**She is so beautiful**-** Gohan thought

_**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl**_

Gohan then started listening to the crab and unwillingly started to get closer to Videl.

Videl then saw Gohan's movement and started to freak out a bit but for some reason her body was unable to move. So she just sat waiting for Gohan's next movement.

_**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl**_

He then moved closerGohan now was sitting right next to Videl. All he had to do was lean a bit to kiss her. _  
_

_**  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl   
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl**_

Gohan then started to lean and Videl too started to lean toward Gohan, their lips centimeters from touching.

_**You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl**_

Now millimeters from touching…

**_  
Go on and kiss the girl _**

**Authors note: **You guys hate me now right? Well I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next time on:

**Spin the Bottle:**

"Videl where are you!"

Did Videl kiss Gohan? Who is calling out for Videl? Will I ever stop asking these pointless questions? You'll know the answers to these questions next time on:

**Spin the Bottle:**

**Chapter 4: Dinner Time! **

Till next time!


	4. Dinner Time!

_**Spin the Bottle:**_

**Summary:** What happens when Videl has the best kiss of her life with a mystery man at a Halloween party? Is it Gohan or is it her boyfriend Marker? Will Videl ever find out who her mystery man is? Stay tuned to find out!

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Well this is chapter 4; It took me a while to write this one because I've been busy getting ready for this party (so it's sort of a filler chapter), but enough of my problems, on with the story!

**

* * *

Videl121: **Thanks for reading and sorry about the cliffy (I just had to do it!) 

**da viet saiyan: **Thanks for the review! (It made me giggle) (I hope you don't mind but I used part of your review in this chapter) (See if you can find it!)

**Pink-Charmed-One:** Thanks for reading! (Here's Chapter 4 for you!)

**Burning-candlelight: **I'm glad you enjoyed my story! I still can't believe this is the first G/V story you've read! (I hope you liked this chapter, even though I'm not very to proud of it)

**

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1… **

**_-_**Thoughts**_-_**

"Saying out loud**"**

_**

* * *

Last time on Spin the Bottle… **_

Videl and Gohan were on the verge of kissing thanks to Sebastian's words of persuasion. But will I let them kiss this early on? Read on to find out.

_**Chapter 4: Dinner Time**_

Gohan then started to lean and Videl too started to lean toward Gohan, their lips centimeters from touching.

_**You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl**_

Now millimeters from touching…

****

Go on and kiss the girl

"GOHAN! DINNER IS READY!" Screamed Chi chi

This sent the teens flying backwards like repelling magnets, Videl almost fell of the bed and poor Gohan did fall, face first onto the floor.

**-**Damn! I was so close!**-** thought Gohan

**-**Whoa I was on the verge of kissing Gohan!**- **

"Uh… Gohan what was about to happen?" asked Videl

"I don't know… I guess we were caught up in a moment?"

"So that didn't mean anything right?" said Videl

"Guess not"

"Well than we won't mention this to anyone right? said Videl

"Right, I wouldn't want for your relationship to be in jeopardy."

"Thanks Gohan"

"No problem"

GOHAN!

"Yikes, better hurry or dad will eat all the food"

With that the 2 teens headed downstairs for a good home cooked meal.

_**-----Downstairs-----**_

When Videl got downstairs she was surprised to find Bulma Briefs the famous scientist sitting in Gohan's couch talking to this blond woman without a worry in the world.

"Uhhh G…goha…an?" said Videl as she tapped Gohan on the shoulder

"Yeah Videl?"

"Why is Bulma Briefs in your house?"

"Because she wanted to visit?"

"You know her?

"Oh yeah, Bulma is an old family friend"

"Oh…you never told me that! By the way who are these people?" she said pointing to everyone.

"Oh just friends, I'll introduce you"

Before Videl could say anything she was dragged around the house by Gohan being introduced to everyone. First off was Bulma:

"Hey Bulma I would like you to meet a friend of mine... this is Videl"

"Oh so this is the famous Videl Satan I hear about." Said Bulma

"It's good to meet you Mrs. Briefs" said Videl taking a small bow

"Oh please call me Bulma"

"Ok… Bulma"

Eventually Videl met every one of Gohan friends they were all pretty normal. In the exception on the man called Vegeta who seemed kind of evil in a way and the short man called Krillen who for some reason whispered something in Gohan's ear every couple minutes that made Gohan turn many different shades of red.

**_-----In the Backyard----- _**

They had to set up picnics for everyone because the small table in the Dining room wouldn't be big enough for 11 people. So every couple had there own blanket and there own share of food. The couples were: Vegeta and Bulma, who were seated near the house. Goku and Chi Chi, who were right next to Vegeta and Bulma. 18, Krillen and Marron were farther away from the house. Goten and Trunks right in front of there mothers so that they could keep an eye on the treacherous duo. Gohan and Videl were seated pretty far from the house next to a tree and near a small lake. The sun was just setting and Gohan had finally finished his meal. **–**Where does he put it all?**-** thought Videl

"So… Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, what are you going as to Eraser's party?"

"I'm not sure yet. How about you what are you going as?" said Gohan

"I don't know, but I want to dress up as someone completely opposite of me."

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan as he raised an eyebrow

"Well you know how I dress up everyday with baggy clothes? This will be the first time Ill be wearing something besides baggy clothes."

"Well then what kind of clothes are you gonna be wearing?"

"Well……I got it! I know what I'm gonna dress up as!"

"What, what is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." said Videl getting up from the blanket.

"C'mon Videl you can tell me"

"Well ok if your that interested, think about it Einstein what's the opposite of baggy, it's not that hard." She said as she bent down and lifted his chin with her index finger staring him strait in his eyes.

"GRANDBABIES!" yelled Chi chi while clasping her hands.

"Mom!" yelled Gohan "It's not like that!"

Videl then just walked away to Gohan's room to get her things. It was getting late and she had to start heading home.

**_-----In the front yard-----_**

Everybody gathered around Videl to say there goodbyes to her.

"Thanks for everything Chi chi"

"No problem sweetie, your welcome here anytime" said Chi chi as she hugged Videl

Videl was taken by surprise, but hugged Chi chi back any way. **-**I wish my mom was still alive**-** thought Videl

"Well it was nice meeting everyone! Bye! See you later!" said Videl a she waved and walked with Gohan. She could tell he was itching to ask her something about her costume.

"Ok Gohan what is it?"

"How did you know I wanted to ask you something?"

"Lets call it, Women's intuition, so what's on your mind?"

"Well……… I just have to know, what are you going dressed up as? asked Gohan using his famous puppy dog eyes.

**-**He looks so cute!**-** thought Videl "No, Gohan! Those eyes may work on Eraser but they don't work on me!"

"Fine……so see you tomorrow at Eraser's party" said Gohan as Videl uncapsulated her chopper.

"Bye Gohan" said Videl as she climbed in her chopper and waved.

Once Videl was out of site Gohan walked home and said goodbye to everyone. He then took a quick shower and got dressed for bed. (He was wearing nice pajama pants and no shirt) Since he had his own room he could talk freely without Goten there asking him questions.

"Man I wonder what Videl is going as to Eraser's party"

**-**The suspense is killing me!**-**

"I wonder what she's doing this very moment" he said as he climbed onto bed.

**_-----The Satan Mansion-----_**

As usual Videl's dad wasn't home so she wasn't punished for coming home late.

**-**He's probably out with some bitch**- **she said as changed into her pajamas and climbed onto bed and started thinking…

" I know I'm forgetting to do something but I can't put my finger in it"

**-**It's probably nothing important**-**

_**-----Back at Satan City's Central Mall -----**_

"Videl, where are you!" screamed Eraser.

* * *

Authors note: You guys didn't think I'll let Videl and Gohan kiss that early? In this chapter you might have noticed that Videl and Gohan were a bit out of character. (Had to do it) Well hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be the longest I've written. The next chapter won't come out for while though probably a week. Next time on: 

**Spin the Bottle:**

"Wow! Videl I love your costume!"

What did Videl pick as a costume? Who loves it so much? Why do I keep asking these stupid questions? You'll know the answers to these questions next time on:

**Spin the Bottle:**

**Chapter 5: Party Time! **

Till next time!


	5. Party Time!

_**Spin the Bottle:**_

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. My computer got infected by a virus and it went all stupid on me the day I uploaded chapter 4. But no more delay, here's what you guys have been waiting for!

**

* * *

Kisa-kun: No more waiting, here's chapter 5! **

**Pink-Charmed-One:** Here's more more more!

**marauderwormtail89: **Thanks for the review! I am really happy that you love my story! I'll try to make this chapter as descriptive as possible.

**Burning-candlelight: **I love your reviews; they always make me laugh uncontrollably! Sorry for not letting Videl and Gohan kiss, after all that suspension, but I had to do it. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 5 for you my dear!

**Videl161:** Yeah poor Eraser! Hahaha thanks for reading!

**da viet saiyan: **Thanks for the compliments I really appreciate it! Also, you might find another quote of yours in this story!

**zfighter1989: **Thanks for reviewing. Wow I can't believe how many people actually like my story and your one of them. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter.

**Franglaise: **I'm glad that you 'Love it'. You're right who could resist them? Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**wings would b nice: **Thanks for reviewing. If you have an idea on what Videl's costume is tell me. I'm not gonna bite you or anything if your wrong. Lol ;-)

**_(A/N: Thank you all for reading and here is chapter 5!)_**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1… **

**_-_**Thoughts**_-_**

"Saying out loud**"**

_**Last time on Spin the Bottle…**_

Gohan and Videl got closer as friends. Will I let it turn more than just innocent friendship?

_**

* * *

Chapter 5: Party Time! **_

_**-----Saturday morning-----**_

It was another beautiful at Satan city. The sun was shining the birds were chirping and our favorite heroine was on the verge of waking up. As the sun shone over her eyes, Videl squinted and slowly opened one eye then the other. She then slowly dragged herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. After she was fully awake she went to her closet to get changed. She then put on her usual wardrobe (the giant t-shirt and her black spandex shorts) for some reason she didn't feel satisfied of what she picked. So she looked around her walk in closet and noticed something. All the way at the end she saw some jeans she had never worn before **–**Might as well start getting used to it**- **she thought.She quickly changed into those tight jeans that hugged her body in all the right places and changed into a black V-neck shirt (that wasn't giant and no too tight either; it was just right). The shirt had white bold lettering that said "Mess with me and I'll kick your ass". After doing her hair and putting on her perfume she looked at herself in a mirror and said "Not bad". She then headed downstairs and was out the door before you could say "Go!" She then uncapsulated her chopper and started heading for Satan City Central Mall.

_**-----10 minutes later at the mall-----**_

After searching in a couple stores Videl finally realized something.

"I have to find my costume but I could use some help"

Then later, exiting one of the stores she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Videl?"

Videl turned around to see a girl with brown hair and emerald colored eyes.

"Lime?"

"Wow it is you Videl. Don't you look different! What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here to look for a costume to wear to Eraser's party tonight. Well since you're here do you think you can help me?"

"Yeah sure what are you looking for exactly?"

"Well…"

_**-----On the other side of the mall-----**_

After shopping Gohan and Goten sat at a bench to talk about what they should do next.

"SoGoten, got your costume?" asked Gohan

"Yep" said Goten happily

"Good because today is Halloween"

"I know, me and Trunks can't wait to get candy tonight. You are coming right Gohan?"

"No, sorry squirt I have to go to a party today. But your sharing your candy with me right?"

"Yeah Gohan, I'll give you the candies that I don't like"

"Thanks…I think"

_**Awkward silence…**_

"So Goten…hungry?"

"Yeah"

**-**Why am I not surprised?**-** "Well how about we go to the food court?"

"Ok, let's go!"

_**-----Back with Videl-----**_

"That will be $43.69 Miss Satan" said the cashier

"Wow Videl, I still can't believe your going dressed up as…

BRING

BRING

BRING

"Hold that thought Lime" said Videl as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Where did you go!" screamed a very familiar voice.

"Oh…darn it that's right…well you see it's like this…"

Videl then explained to Eraser what happened to her at the Son household with a lot of detail (But she left the whole kiss part out).

"Oh…ok then, where are you now?"

"The mall with…"

"The mall!" screamed Eraser

"Yeah with…"

"I'll be right there…" said Eraser as she hung up the phone

"Ok well…"

_**-----A couple seconds later-----**_

"Hi Videl!" said Eraser as she appeared in front of Videl and Lime.

"How'd you?………weren't you?………I'm not even gonna ask" said Videl as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Eraser" said Lime

"Oh hi, I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Videl shop"

"Really? So Videl what are you shopping for?"

"My costume, for your party"

"Oh……what are you going as?"

"Well………I'm going as………"

_**-----At the food court-----**_

"So Goten, still hungry?" asked Gohan as he swallowed the last piece of salmon.

"Yep!"

"How about another round of sushi?"

"Ok!"

_**-----Back with Videl-----**_

"Oh my Dende! Oh my Dende! Oh my Dende!" yelled Eraser

"Shut up!" said Videl

Trying to control herself from giggling Eraser said: "I'm busting to see you in that tonight. By the way, why are you going dressed up as her, it's very unlike you Videl"

"Well…… every day I dress the same. I thought it might be kinda fun to dress up as someone other than a tomboy"

"Well I think it's a great idea, we finally get to see you in something other than the big baggy white t-shirt" said Lime

"Right… anyway are you guy's hungry? Because I am, I didn't have breakfast this morning."

"Yeah a bit, wanna go to the food court?" asked Lime

"Yeah let's go I'm starving"

The three girls then started heading for the food court.

_**-----At the food court----- **_

"Hey guys isn't that Gohan?" asked Eraser as she pointed

"Yep…that's him alright" said Lime

The three girls then approached the oldest demi-saiyan and his younger brother.

"Hey Gohan!" said the three girls in unison

"Oh…hi Eraser, Lime………Videl; what are you guys doing here?" he asked as he stood up from his seat staring at Videl. **–**Man she's gorgeous!**- **he thought

"Well I'm here to help Videl shop" said Lime

"Yeah, me too"

"I'm shopping because I need to put my costume together for Eraser's party"

"Really? Can I take a look?" he said as he reached for the bag in Videl's hand

"No!" she said as she moved the bag away from Gohan "Like I said before Gohan you'll have to wait till tonight"

"Fine………you win."

"Don't I always?" she smirked. "Now Gohan you're coming with me to get my lunch so that I can keep a eye on you. I don't trust you with my bag" said Videl as she latched herself onto Gohan.

"Ok Videl, just let me see if Goten wants anything………"

As Gohan approached Goten he noticed that Lime had started a conversation with Videl. So Gohan took this opportunity to ask Goten something. As he whispered in the little boy's ear, Goten smiled and said "Ok big brother"

"Ready to go?" asked Gohan as he once again approached the girls

"Yeah come on" said Videl as she dragged Gohan to Suki Hana the nearest sushi place.

"Eraser and Lime then took seats next to Goten. (Eraser on the left of him and Lime on the right)

"Who are you, cutie?" asked Eraser

"Oh……hi……my name is Goten"

"That's Gohan's little brother" said Lime

"Well hi……my name is Eraser and aren't you just adorable" she said as she pinched his cheeks.

_**Awkward Silence…**_

"Hey Eraser, can you come with me to the restroom?"

"Yeah……sure let's go"

"Are you going to be ok by yourself Goten?" asked Lime

"Yeah"

Then the two girls went to the bathroom leaving Goten alone with Videl's bag. Remembering what Gohan told him earlier, Goten took this opportunity to take a look in the bag. He only had a couple seconds to look because he saw Videl paying for her meal not too far away. As he looked in it trying to decipher what he saw he noticed Videl approaching. So trying to be as smooth as possible he pretended to be looking outside the window while finishing the last of his soda.

"Hey Goten, still hungry?"

"Yeah, just a little……why?"

"Well I sort of ordered a bit too much of sushi I thought you might want it"

"Well yeah sure, I'll eat it!"

Once Videl finished her lunch and the two other girls had emptied their bladders, the 3 girls left the food court to finish shopping. Once the girls had said goodbye to both demi-saiyans and were out of sight Gohan took this opportunity to ask Goten about what he saw in Videl's bag.

"Ok Goten what did you see?"

"Ok I'll tell you, but don't forget what you promised!"

"Don't worry about it Goten the second we get home we'll spar ok? Now tell me what you saw in the bag"

"Nothing too special, all I saw was this black shirt and…"

"And?"

"And……well…you know those things cowboys have to hold there guns?"

"Yeah"

"Well Videl had some of those but they were different instead of being the color brown like Woody's they were black and they seemed like they could be strapped onto your arm or leg or something"

"That's all you saw?"

"Yep. Now come on lets go home I want to spar"

_**-----Somewhere in the mountains behind the Son household-----**_

"Come on Goten you can do better than that!" yelled Gohan

"Fine I will!" said Goten as he transformed into a super saiyan.

**-**Now things are gonna get interesting**-** smirked Gohan

Goten then charged at Gohan trying to attack him with a roundhouse kick to the head. But Gohan blocked it without breaking a sweat. Since Goten's leg was still up, Gohan grabbed it and threw him to the ground. This infuriated the little super saiyan, because his brother was better than him even though Gohan hadn't transformed yet. Goten then started aiming random ki blasts at Gohan who deflected them easily, but before Gohan had deflected the last ki blast Goten appeared out of nowhere behind Gohan and gave him a powerful kick to the back sending the older saiyan to the ground. This didn't make Gohan too happy because since he underestimated his brother's intelligence in combat his brother had got him when his guard was down. Since Goten was now super saiyan Gohan thought it was only fair that he too to turn super into a super saiyan.

"Brace yourself Goten!" he yelled as he turned into a super saiyan (The first stage) (He didn't want to turn super saiyan 2 because his brother hadn't reached that level yet)

_**-----Two hours later…-----**_

After 2 hours of nonstop fighting both demi-saiyans were tired but mostly hungry.

"Hey Goten how about we finish for today?"

"Ok Gohan" he said as he let his golden hair turn back to its natural black.

"Come on lets go home I can smell mom's cooking from here"

"Race ya!" said Goten as he called the flying nimbus.

"Your on" Gohan said as he took off for the sky.

For some reason, even though Goten got a head start on nimbus Gohan had no problem catching up to him and beating the little demi-saiyan. **–**Rather I'm getting faster or nimbus is getting slower**- **he thought.

**_-----In the front yard of the Son household-----_**

"I won" said Gohan

"Hey that's no fair Gohan!"

"Why isn't it?"

"Because since you're faster than nimbus I can't beat you. Remember I don't know how to fly yet!"

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot. Uhhh…Goten do you wanna learn how to fly?"

"Yeah!"

"Next time I get a chance I'll teach you ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise, now let's go eat"

**-----In the kitchen-----**

As both of the boys entered they noticed there dad was raiding the fridge and they sensed there mom in the bathroom.

"Hey dad" they both said

"Hi guys" he said without taking his eyes off what he was eating.

Both boys sat down because there food was already set for them. Both of them finished in less then a minute and Goten decided to watch TV. Gohan on the other hand went to his room to get his towel and his boxers so that he could take a shower. Chi chi was getting ready for tonight because after trick or treating with Goten, they were going to Bulma's, because she was throwing a party. Goku was with his youngest son watching TV and eating a plate of cookies.

Gohan then went into the shower and got refreshed. After a few minutes he exited and went into his room to put on his costume. He went to his dresser to put on his watch, he then pressed the red button and poof, and he was the Great Saiyaman. After he did what he did every morning put on cologne, etc., etc. (If you guys don't remember what he does every morning re-read chapter one) he then headed downstairs.

"Hey mom, dad, Goten have fun tonight." he said as he approached the door

"Hold on a second Gohan" said Chi chi

"Yeah mom?" he said turning his head

"I just want you to be home by midnight ok?"

"No problem mom"

"Be careful!" she said as Gohan took on into the sky.

"Um… Goten why was Gohan a super saiyan?" asked Goku

"I think he forgot to untransform since our last match"

"Oh well what's the worst that can happen?"

_**-----The Satan Mansion----- **_

Videl was putting on her costume for the party. As usual her dad wasn't home so she wouldn't get in trouble because of what she was wearing. All she had to do was make her hair into a very long braid. After braiding her hair she headed downstairs, uncapsulated her chopper and headed for Eraser's house. But Videl forgot something (again) at home, her precious cell phone. When her chopper lifted into the sky her phone started to ring. (Hmm… I wonder who it was)

_**-----Somewhere above Satan City-----**_

"I guess I could patrol a while. I don't want to be too early for Eraser's party" said Gohan

Not too far away Gohan's saiyan hearing picked up the sound of sirens. **–**Another car chase…might as well help out**- **he thought as he flew toward the scene.

**_-----In front of Eraser's house-----_**

Videl landed her chopper right outside Eraser's house it was 7:30 pm the party had started an hour ago. Videl slowly made her was to the front door and rang the doorbell. The person who answered it was non-other than Eraser herself.

"Oh my Dende! Videl you actually came like that!"

"Hey babe where out of ice and……Oh my Dende! Videl is that you?" said Sharpener appearing behind Eraser.

"Yes it's me"

"Hey Eraser is Videl here yet?" asked Lime appearing behind Sharpener.

"I'm here" said Videl looking at Lime **– **Coolshe's dressed as a bumble bee**-**

"Wow! Videl I love your costume!" she said grabbing Videl's hand and dragging her inside.

**

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys well I hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it so please review! Oh if any of you have any idea on what Videl is wearing tell me I want to see if your right and who ever gets it first I will give you some inside information on the story(T hat means you get to ask me as many questions as you want on the story) or maybe I'll just update faster, your choice. Ok so just guess, what do you have to lose? Next time on: **

**Spin the Bottle:**

"I'm glad that I'm stuck here with you and not with some loser"

Who is Videl stuck with? Why is she glad its not some loser? Will I ever stop asking these questions? (Guess not) You'll know all the answers to these questions next time on

**Spin the Bottle**

**Chapter 6: Trapped in the Closet**

Till next time!


	6. Trapped in the Closet

_**Spin the Bottle:**_

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, hope you guys love this chapter! Oh and I can't believe so many of you figured out what Videl dressed up as! The winner in the contest is… drum roll please ……… **Some chick**. No seriously that is the name of the person. But since any one can put their name as 'some chick' I will have to go with the first** signed **reader, and that is……… **Kisa-kun**! Applause Well any way just let me know what you pick!

**

* * *

Videl161: I'm glad you like this story and… a stripper? What were you thinking? She's not gonna dress up that differently! Lol. But good try though**

**Some Chick: **You guessed right, but sorry couldn't give it to you since you're anonymous.

**Kisa-kun: **You're the winner! Give me a review to tell me what you pick. But also review the chapter. Please and thank you! Oh and 'the kiss' is in this chapter!

**Franglaise: **Well you were right too but you were a bit late. Well any way just to let you know Gohan is going as the Great Saiyaman, but he's super saiyan for a reason…don't worry you guys will figure it out soon enough. Oh and I'll be using your idea of the bad boy thing in the story. Hope you don't mind!

**Burning-candlelight: **You're so funny and thanks for the compliment (in Burning-candlelight language) (Lol), well Gohan did have his helmet on but his hair is blonde for a reason (You'll see why). I can't wait for you're next review. (Hun you're what we call in Videl1212 language Amazingus Reviewisious.)

**Roxas33: **Thanks for the compliment! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Leah: **Glad you like the story, here's more!

**Pink-Charmed-One: **Oh my Dende! Yeah I guess that was pretty clever. Thank you for reading! Here's more!

**Da Viet saiyan: **Glad you like the story and Ill be using one of your quotes again! (I love using them their fun!)

**marauderwormtail89: **Thank you sooo much for the compliments! (You made me blush!). Well no, she's not dressed up as Saiyagirl, but thanks for trying! For goodness sakes please don't die on me!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ what in the world am I doing here? I also don't own the song in this Chapter.**

_-Thoughts-_

"Saying out loud**"**

_**Last time on Spin the Bottle…**_

The party has finally started but Gohan isn't there yet. But he'll be arriving soon enough, so let the games… begin!

**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Trapped in the Closet_**

**_-----Inside Eraser's house-----_**

Lime let go of Videl and said "I'm gonna go dance ok? Chill out and have fun" She then went into the living room leaving Videl alone. As Videl entered Eraser's living room it seemed like she was in a mad house. People running everywhere, random shouting, and people acting like idiots. Just like any other teenage party. But she noticed that, as she entered the living room, (Where the dance floor is) all eyes were on her. _**–**Why are they staring?**-**_ she thought as Videl looked down at herself. She then remembered that she was dressed up as Lara Croft (Tomb Raider). They were all staring at her because of her wardrobe which consisted that of a tight fitting black tank top, extremely short khaki shorts, 2 gun holsters on the side of her legs with pretty realistic looking guns and black boots. _**–**Man I still can't believe I picked this! What was I thinking?- _

"Hey Videl, come here I want you to meet a friend of mine" said Lime

"Ok I'm coming" she said as she walked up to Lime

"Videl this is Sasuke" she said as she turned to the boy next to her

Videl then took a look at this Sasuke fellow. He had black hair and black eyes and was very handsome he was dressed up as your typical bad boy. The leather jacket, black baggy pants and sunglasses.

"Hello Videl" he said as he took a small bow

"Hello Sasuke"_–He's such a gentleman**-**_ she smiled

"He's my cousin and really good friends with Gohan"

"Really?"

"Yeah we met a little while after the cell games, but I haven't talked to him in ages because I moved to America when we were 13. But I came back to stay"

"We want to surprise Gohan, so if you see him tell him I'm looking for him ok?"

"Yeah sure no problem"

**_-----Back with Gohan----- _**

He had just finished capturing the robbers and since they were completely knocked out. He thought it might be a good idea to leave._–I better leave now. It's party time!-_ he then took flight into the night. He would reach Eraser's house in a matter of minutes.

**_-----At Eraser's house-----_**

After dancing with friends, Videl decided to take a short break to get some water and to find Eraser. _-I can't get him out of my head. That's it… I'm gonna get help. I can't believe I'm going with Eraser for this-_ she said as she shook her head. After a while of searching she still hadn't found her, but she did find Sharpener.

"Hey Sharpener have you seen Eraser?"

"Yeah, she was in the kitchen not too long ago. Why?" he said as he raised an eyebrow

"Because… no reason. Thanks, bye!" she said as she sped off to find Eraser.

Videl then found Eraser in the kitchen looking for something, because all the cabinets were opened stuff was scattered all over the floor and now she was looking in the refrigerator.

"Yes, I found it!"

"Umm Eraser, what were you looking for?"

"This" she said as she lifted up a glass bottle.

"Don't tell me, we are going to play spin the bottle later on right? she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yep!"

"Ok Eraser, _–I can't believe I'm gonna tell her-_I have to talk to you in privet, it's really important"

"Ok let's go to my room"

The 2 girls then headed upstairs.

_**-----At the front door of Eraser's house-----**_

**-**_I wonder if Videl is here yet, but more importantly I wonder what Videl looks like_**_-_ **thought Gohan as he knocked on the door. The person who answered it was none other than Sharpener.

_–I hope he doesn't make fun of me_**- **thought Gohan

"Hey Marker you finally made it!"

_**-**Huh? He must think I'm Marker, better play along**-**_

"Yeah I'm here" he said with his Great Saiyaman voice

"Wow, you got the voice down, nice!"

Gohan just smiled

"Well come on in" he said

When Gohan went in the house he saw it was just like any other teenage party.

"Yo Marker, get this: your girlfriend Videl is dressed up none other than Lara Croft aka Tomb Raider!"

"What!" yelled Gohan

"Yeah that was my reaction when I saw her"

"Where is she?"

"Well she's looking for Eraser, I think she's in the kitchen"

_**----Back with the girls-----**_

As they entered Eraser's room Videl remembered how pink it was. It had pink walls, pink bed, pink desk, pink everything! But something that caught her attention was the blue Sailor moon poster on her wall._ **–**Eraser is such a little kid, but that's what I like about her**- **_she thought. Eraser then sat them both down on her bed and said:

"Ok girl, what's wrong?"

"Well……it's like this……" Videl didn't know where to start. I mean even though Eraser was her best friend, it was hard for Videl to tell her. _**–**Come on I can do this…-_ she thought

"Yes…please continue V"

"Ok…well I think I like this guy more than just a friend, if you catch my drift"

"It's Gohan isn't it?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not really…I think the only people who have noticed it, are me and Lime"

"Do you think she'll tell Gohan?"

"No. But how are you so sure you like him?"

"Well……he's always on my mind and I can't get him out. When I see him, my heart starts racing and when he looks at me I start to blush. If he touches me I feel like grabbing him and kissing him until I can't anymore."

"Damn girl you got it bad!"

"Eraser I think there is something wrong with me, what do you think I should do?"

"Well it is kind of odd that you have these feelings for Gohan, with you having a boyfriend and all."

"Well, what should I do about it?"

"Well………I………" stuttered Eraser

"Yeah?" said Videl with stars in her eyes, with hope that her friend had an answer to her problem.

"I……think………who am I kidding? I have no idea!"

Videl sweat dropped.

"Sorry Videl"

"It's ok Eraser"

"Hey I got an idea why don't we go downstairs to party? Maybe that will make you forget about it and put you in a better mood." suggested Eraser

"Ok, it couldn't hurt"

So the two girls went downstairs to enjoy the rest of the party.

**_-----Back with Gohan----- _**

_**-**Where are you Videl?_**_-_ **thought Gohan

His sensitive saiyan hearing picked up the laughter of girls coming from upstairs. He then rushed to the staircase to see if it was Videl. But it wasn't it was these two girls one of them was Lime who completely ignored him thinking that he was Marker and this other girl with pink hair and green eyes _**–**I think her name is Sakura_**_-_ **thought Gohan. He then turned around and started heading for the living room to search once more. But as he turned around he heard a voice that was impossible for him to not recognize.

"Marker?" said the voice

"Hey Marker!" yelled Eraser

Gohan turned around to see Eraser dressed in this big blue dress that resembled one that Cinderella would wear; she had the tiara and everything, down to the glass slippers. But Videl on the other hand was completely out of character. First of all she was wearing something Videl Satan would never wear; she had on a really tight tank top that showed off her perfect figure (cough...boobs...cough) and those shorts, boy did they reveal those tanned slender legs and other parts. (cough...ass...cough) Gohan was practically drooling.

"Marker? Hello? Earth to Marker, come in Marker" said Eraser as she waved her hand in front of his face. But Gohan was too busy drooling over Videl.

"Huh?" he said as he snapped back from his fantasy world and jumped back into reality.

"Hey you finally made it!"

"Oh yeah I'm here" he said with his Saiyaman voice.

"Oh Sharpener was right you got the voice down!"

"Yeah"**-**_I can't be near Videl she'll find out I'm not her boyfriend_**_-_ **"Uh Eraser where's your bathroom?"

"It's upstairs your third door on the left"

"Thanks" he said as he ran past Videl who was stunned by him. But since he was too worried about Videl he didn't notice that he dropped something very precious to him.

Why was she stunned you ask? Well did I forget to mention that when Gohan is wearing his Saiyaman costume and while in super saiyan form, his muscles are a lot bigger than usual and since he's wearing spandex under the green 'toga' his muscles were shown to perfection. _**–**Since when does Marker have such perfect muscles?**-**_ she thought

"Hey Videl your boyfriend dropped this" said Sharpener as he handed Videl what looked like a necklace.

"Hey Videl want to dance?" asked Eraser

"Um…… yeah sure" she said as she put the necklace in her pocket and followed Eraser to the dance floor.

_**-----Back upstairs with Gohan-----**_

As he headed toward the bathroom so that he could lock himself in there to avoid Videl as much as possible. He headed toward the door and reached for the handle. But the handle turned by itself from the inside. The person who came out was someone that Gohan would have never expected.

"Sasuke?" said Gohan

"Gohan?"

"Wow it really is you Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here cause Lime invited me, and why are you dressed as the Great Saiyaman?

"………"

"Does everyone know that you're the Gr…"

Before Sasuke could finish Gohan grabbed him and pulled them both inside the bathroom.

"Shhhhh, not so loud. I'm only dressed like this because I couldn't think of anything else to dress up as and… wait a minute how do you know I'm the Great Saiyaman? The last time I saw you was 3 years ago when we were 13"

"Well…"

"Lime told you right?"

"Yeah" said Sasuke

"Well can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"How can I say this………ok when I arrived to the party everyone assumed I was Marker, a popular guy at my school, and well……"

"You pretended you were him didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"And you want me to not tell anyone that you're him and not tell Lime that I saw you right?"

"Now I remember why we were best friends, you could pretty much know what I was going to say before I could even say it. Its like you could read my mind"

"Yeah that's what I think about you. You also had the ability to read my mind when we were younger"

_**-----Back downstairs----- **_

It's now 10:00 PM and most of the guests had left in the exception of Videl, Sharpener, 'Marker', Sasuke, Lime, Sakura and this one guy that Gohan had never seen before. But Lime sure knew him; in fact she has had a crush on him ever since she saw him. His name is Hiromi and he has black hair and blue eyes and boy did she think he was hot!

"Ok since it's only us now I thought we should play a game and the name of the game is……"

"Spin the Bottle" they all said in unison

"Dang! You people know me like an open book"

As Eraser left the room to get the bottle everyone decided to sit in the circle. The circle went like this: Videl sat first and to the left of her was Sharpener then Lime, Sasuke, Marker, Hiromi, Sakura and then a space was left for Eraser to sit in between Videl and Sakura. When Eraser came back she asked: Ok, who wants to go first?"

At this Gohan started to panic a bit because he had never played this game and he didn't want to be exposed in the closet. Because when the person he has to kiss sees that he is not Marker but Gohan he will be revealed to everyone as a liar. So he did the only thing he could think of: "Hey guys I think I better go it getting late and I was supposed to be home half an hour ago" he said as he stood up from his seat.

"Nonsense! Marker you sit back down. I know for a fact that this is your favorite game and that because of this game you and Videl got together. So you better sit your butt back down!"

"Yeah buddy this game doesn't last too long. After your turn you can leave ok?"

"Ok, fine let the game begin" he said as he sat back down **–**_I have to stay now or they will get suspicious, since this seems to be "my favorite game"**-**_

"Ok then, since no one wants to go first I'll go" she said as she reached for the bottle

"Wait before you do, who hasn't played this game before?

No one raised there hands. Even thought Gohan was itching to raise his.

"Good. But since we don't want to relive the Gary and Jerry experience we will change a few things in the game ok? So here are the rules: You can only kiss someone of the opposite sex who is not your relative. Lime" she said as she turned her head toward Lime."

"Thank you Eraser" she said

Eraser then continued: "the couple will be in the closet for 8 minutes. Me and Lime thought that 10 minutes would be too much since it could lead to something else, if you know what I mean and of course people, since I know that there are couples among us. The kiss means nothing its just pure fun ok guys? So lets get it started" she said as she pressed the play button on the stereo and the radio came on.

Lime then spun the bottle and as it span around and around. 'Marker' prayed that it wouldn't land on him because if it did it would be as if he's kissing his sister. So as it started to slow down. It seemed that it would land on 'Marker' but since 'Marker' used his strength to punch the floor the bottle pointed to the person next to him. (Guess who!)

"Well it seems that it's Lime and……Hiromi. Come on guys off to the closet with you. Lime was so excited that she almost fainted when she saw the bottle landed on Hiromi. But little did she know that Hiromi also had a crush on her. So as they approached the closet, Eraser stood up and pushed them in. After 8 minutes, Eraser let them out and when they exited they both had smile plastered on there face.

"Ok Lime who should be next?"

"Umm… how about Sasuke?" she said as she sat back down.

"Ok fine"

He then spun the bottle and surprisingly it landed on Sakura. Sakura looked up at him and blushed.

"Come on Sasuke…Sakura your turn."

They both went in and later they came out pretty much like Lime and Hiromi.

"Ok Sasuke who's next?"

"How about…you Videl?"

"Ok whatever" she said as she spun the bottle

Round and round in went and as it spun Gohan prayed to Dende that it wouldn't land on him because Videl will kill him for sure if she found out that he wasn't Marker. _**-**Dende please get me out of this!**- **_

_**-----Up on the lookout-----**_

"Sorry bro your on your own" said Dende

"Is Gohan asking for help again?" asked Piccolo

"Yep"

"When will he learn that we can't always help him" said Piccolo

"Who knows?" said Dende

_**-----Back down on earth-----**_

As the bottle came to a stop it landed on none other than…Eraser?

"Videl, spin again" she said

"Ok, here we go" she said as she spun again

This time though it landed on someone other than Eraser. This time it landed on none other than……Marker!

"Ok guys your up"

_-Dende your dead!-_ he thought as he stood up

_**-----In the closet-----**_

"I'm glad that I'm stuck here with you and not with some loser" said Videl

"Yeah" said Gohan weakly

After a couple minutes of silence a song had started.

_**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
**_

"Well take off your helmet, I can't kiss you with that thing on" she said

_**I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
**_

"Right" said Gohan as he took his helmet off

_**I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
**_

He closed his eyes andthen waited for Videl to scream at him, but in never came. So he opened his eyes

_**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you**_

The only light that was in the closet was the one coming through the cracks from the door which let Videl take a look at Marker's blond hair and back down to his eyes. She couldn't see them very well but it didn't matter so then she took a step toward him.

_**And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new **_

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

Gohan now was freaking out a bit because the last time they were this close together was at his house _-What should I do?-_

_  
**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
**_

**-**_Ahh the heck with it!_**_-_ **he thought

_**And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
**_

"Well I think we should kiss n…" Videl was interrupted from the feel of Gohan lips pressing against her own.

_**I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  
**_

She kissed him back; at first the kiss was no big deal but then the kiss was passionate and it deepened the longer it went on. _  
_

_**It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
**_

She felt something touch on her lower lip. _**–**Well this is a first**-**_ she thought. She never imagined Marker would be kissing her like this……so…… so passionately

_  
**That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new**_

She opened her mouth, his tongue found hers almost instantly. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and Gohan slid his hands on her hip, but this kiss went on.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey this was longer than the last chapter! Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now you guys know why Gohan needed blonde hair. For those of you who still don't know why he needed blond hair because Videl needed to think she was kissing Marker and sorry for the delay I had writers block for a while. Next time on:

**Spin the Bottle:**

"What do you mean you weren't at the party!" said Videl

Who wasn't at the party? Why is Videl so angry that the person wasn't there? Will I ever get a life? You'll know all the answers to these questions next time on:

**Spin the Bottle**

**Chapter 7: Who was it? **

Till next time!


	7. Who was it?

_**Spin the Bottle:**_

**Authors Note: **For the people who reviewed you all get……cookies! Thank you for reviewing; it's what I live for. For all of you who didn't shame on you! Some of you people are probably wondering why Gohan doesn't notice that he's a super saiyan, well there's a simple reason if I remember correctly during the training time before the Cell Games , Goku comes up with an idea. He wanted himself and Gohan to try and remain as Super Saiyans for as long as they could, and so get their bodies used to the form. The result is that the Saiyan can stay in the form for long periods of time with little or no effort. It is mastery of the Super Saiyan form. Just to let you people know the only characters at the party that know about Gohan's abilities are Lime and Sasuke ok?

**

* * *

Videl161:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and your right Gohan was naughty! Here's chapter 7! 

**Roxas33:** No he was super saiyan the whole time; he didn't notice he was a super saiyan because he mastered the Super Saiyan form. Just for the record he didn't actually use the bathroom; he just locked himself in it to avoid Videl. Sasuke probably didn't notice that Gohan was in super saiyan because he isn't in tune with his sensing abilities and Gohan never took the helmet to reveal himself to him.

**WhiteTiger1992: **Hehehe I glad you like the story and I welcome you new reader!

**Kisa-kun: **Ok I'll update faster! This will be the first thing on my to do list usually it's the last thing on my do to list. Thanks for reading!

**Franglaise: **I answered that question in Chapter 6 the Authors Note at the bottom. Thanks for reading.

**daisy.insane-angel: **Thanks for reading! Yeah Gohan is so cute when he's shy!

**Burning-candlelight:** Wow! You really want Gohan and Videl to get busy don't ya? I'm really glad that you liked the chapter, you even fainted! Cool you have many modes (Mad scientist mode is hilarious)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Yes I do own it! Well in my dreams anyway**…**

_-Thoughts-_

"Saying out loud**"**

_**Last time on Spin the Bottle…**_

Gohan and Videl were a bit busy in the closet exploring each other mouths, but what happens when she finds out that Marker didn't come to the party at all? Oh boy, heads are gonna roll!

**_

* * *

Chapter 7: __Who was it?_ 7: **

As they continued to kiss, Videl ran her fingers through 'Marker's' hair and 'Marker' pulled her closer to him.-_I didn't remember how sweet Marker's kiss could be- _thought Videl_ –Wow I can't believe I'm kissing Videl!-._ After long minutes if kissing, Videl and Gohan broke apart because they needed to get air. (Well actually Videl needed air; Gohan could have kept going for another half-hour.)

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Hey Videl, Marker you guys got 15 seconds left! Please tell me you guys left your clothes on! In 10 seconds I'm opening the door, so finish up what ever you're doing!" said Eraser from the other side of the door.

Gohan then quickly picked up his helmet and put it on. The second his helmet was on his head the door opened. _–That was close!- _he thought. As they exited the door, Gohan had a smile on his face and so did Videl. As Gohan headed to his seat he remembered that he had to leave now since his turn was over.

"Ok guys I got to go now?"

"Ok Marker you can leave" said Eraser

"See you later buddy!" said Sharpener

"Bye" he said as he started to head toward the door

But then he remembered that he forgot to say goodbye to his 'girlfriend'. So he looked around and saw Videl sitting on the couch playing with the stereo. He then headed towards her and sat down on the couch with her.

"Hope you had a good time Videl. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight" he said as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He then got up and left Eraser's house.

Videl just sat there stunned on how sweet Marker just was. _–Usually he just leaves without saying anything to me.-_ Videl then touched her cheek where 'Marker' had kissed her and sighed _–Marker…-_ she thought

Eventually the party ended and the only people left were Eraser and Videl. After cleaning the house a bit, Eraser sat down to rest. Videl then joined her as well and both girls started to talk about the party.

"So Videl just wondering what are you going to do on the whole Marker/Gohan situation?"

"I think that the feelings I have for Gohan are just a phase. I know Marker is the guy for me"

"Really, how so?"

"Well tonight when we were in the closet, he gave me the most amazing kiss I've ever had in my life and he was so sweet to me after he left"

"Why what did he do?"

"Well he said that he hoped I had a good time at your party, said goodnight to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek"

"Awww that's so cute! You really like him don't you V?"

"Yeah"

Eventually Videl left Erasers house and headed toward hers on her chopper.

_**-----At the son household-----**_

Gohan arrived at his house around 11:00 PM and headed for the kitchen to get a snack. After his snack, he headed toward the bedroom and changed into his pajama pants and was too lazy to put on a shirt_.-Better go brush my teeth-_ he thought. As he headed towards the bathroom he looked in the mirror and freaked out.

"Ahh!" he yelled as he jumped back not recognizing himself in the mirror. But then looked at himself closely in the mirror.

"So that's why Videl didn't yell at me when we were in the closet. She thought I was Marker with me having blonde hair and all" he said as he finally untransformed. His hair turning back to it regular jet black color and his eyes turning from turquoise to coal black.

He then headed towards the living room to watch a little bit of TV and to get another snack that consisted of 19 sandwiches, 8 bags of chips, a gallon of soda and 3 giant plates of chocolate chip cookies with milk.

After finishing his snack he went to his bedroom and fell asleep .Dreaming about the woman he loved _–Videl……-_

_**-----The Satan Mansion-----**_

Its now midnight and Videl has landed in front of her house. _–Dad's car is not in the driveway so that means he's out……again-. _Videl then went to the kitchen to get some milk before bed. She then went to get changed into her pj's that consisted of some comfortable blue pants that matched her eyes and a white tank top. But as she was about to put her costume in the laundry basket, something fell out of the pocket of her shorts. She picked it up and looked at what it was. It was a necklace, it was a silver Z with a small orange ball on the middle of it and the part that went on your neck was a simple black lace. _–Oh yeah this is Marker's- . _Just thinking about him made Videl want to giggle. She than put the necklace on and went to bed with a smile on her face dreaming of the moment she spent with Marker in the closet.

**_-----Sunday afternoon-----_**

The sun is setting over the mountains of area 439 signaling that the day is coming to an end. Gohan had finished his homework and was getting out of the shower. He then looked at himself in the mirror and noticed something odd. _–Hey where is my necklace?-._ He ran into his room and looked on top of his dresser. _–It's not here either-_. He then went downstairs and asked his mom and Goten if they had seen it and their replies were a simple 'no'. When he asked his dad if he has seen it he also said no. But told Gohan not too worry because he will make another for him. But Gohan said, "No dad I want the first one you made me. It was the only thing I had from you when you died after cell and decided to stay in other world for a year" _–Where could it be?- _

_**-----The Satan Mansion-----**_

Videl had just finished working out in her private gym and went to her bedroom to get her towel for a quick shower. As she discarded her clothing she noticed she was wearing 'Marker's' necklace. She smiled once more thinking of Marker and continued getting undressed.

_**-----Monday morning-----**_

It has been a day since the kiss in the closet, but neither Gohan nor Videl have forgotten it.

Videl is now at her locker taking out her books for her class that starts in 20 minutes when her best friend Eraser comes up to her.

"Hey Videl!"

"Hi Eraser did you have a nice weekend?"

"Well on Sunday my parents got home and almost found out I threw a party. How about you?"

"Same old, same old" she said

"Hey guess what happened to Sharpener?" she asked

"What?"

"Well on Sunday that retard got into a car crash!"

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah but he has to stay in the hospital for about a week"

"Oh"

"Hey babe what's up?" said a familiar voice

Videl felt male hands go around her waist and someone's head on her shoulder as that person hugged her from the back.

"How was your party Eraser?" he said turning to the blonde

"Huh? What do you mean?" she said

"Well I wasn't there so I was asking"

_-He wasn't at the party?-_ "Um Eraser could you leave me and Marker alone for while?"

"Sure girl… I'll see you in class"

Videl then turned to her boyfriend and yelled: "What do you mean you weren't at the party!" said Videl

"Well I wasn't. I couldn't go because I had to take my cousins trick or treating."

"Well why didn't you call me to tell me you weren't going?"

"I tried calling your cell phone but you never picked up. I tried calling Sharpener's phone but that idiot broke his last week and I didn't remember Eraser's number"

"Oh" was all she could say

"I know we were supposed to go together and I'm really sorry" he said looking at her

"It's ok Marker"

"Well did anything happen at the party that I should know about?"

"No" _–Nothing happened unless you define me having the best kiss of my life with someone I don't know as something- _she thought

"Ok well then I see you later I got to head to class." said Marker as he headed of to the east side of the building leaving Videl.

_-Ok Videl calm down……you'll find this guy……I mean there are only 2600 students in the school. Half of those students are guys so that means that 1 out of those 1300 has to be the guy I kissed. Awww! Who am I kidding? There is no way I'm ever gonna find the guy.-_ thought Videl as she continuously started to bang her head against her locker.

"Good morning Videl! You know every time you bang your head like that your loosing 1000 brain cells" said a familiar voice

Videl lifted her head up and looked only to see her friend Gohan opening his locker. As she was about to say hi to him someone beat her to it.

"Hi Gohan!" said a voice that Videl recognized very well

"Good morning to you too Lime"

"Um…… Gohan I have to talk to you"

"About what Lime?" said Gohan getting a bit nervous

"Sasuke told me." she said

"What! That bastard blabbed!" cursed Gohan

"Actually he didn't intent to tell me. I sort interrogated it out of him. I knew he was hiding something." she said

"You gave him 'the stare' didn't you?"

"Yeah it works on every guy on the planet" said Lime

"Ok Lime I'll talk to you about this…… but not now" he said as he looked at Videl who was searching through her backpack

"Right meet you at the yanoftoairops" she said in saiyan language

"Hey, who taught you that?"

"Danursaiyoady" she said also in saiyan language

"Oh." he said as he understood everything Lime said

"Well see you there Gohan during Lunch! Bye Gohan!"

"Bye Lime" he said

Videl saw Lime leave and slowly approached Gohan

"What was that about?" she asked

"Oh it was nothing" he said smiling

"Hey Gohan how come you weren't at the party?" said Videl

"Oh well you see…I…had to take my little brother Goten trick or treating_" –Good one Gohan-_

"Oh well then lets go to class" she said

"Ok"

Both friends then headed to class

**_-----During Lunch-----_**

As Videl sat down under a tree in picnic table she heard someone call her name

"Hey Videl!"

Videl looked up to see her ditsy blonde friend coming up to her

"Oh…… hi Eraser" she said

As Eraser sat down in front of Videl she said: "Ok girl spill it. Why did Marker say he didn't come to my party. I mean we both saw him there."

"Well he said he didn't come because he supposedly took his cousin trick or treating or something like that."

"So then who the heck was in the Great Saiyaman costume on Saturday?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know, you kissed him in the closet!"

"But it was dark in there!"

"Well did you get to see any part of him?"

"Well actually…yeah…he had blonde hair and……"

"And?" asked Eraser

"And…he…is…a…"she continued

"A what?" asked Eraser again, getting a bit frustrated

"……" Videl said nothing she suddenly found the table extremely interesting

"Videl!" yelled Eraser

"A really good kisser ok!" she screamed at Eraser as she blushed

"Do you like this guy?" she asked

"Well I guess I do" said Videl _–But I also like Gohan-_

_**-----At the rooftop-----**_

Ok Gohan……wait or should I say Marker?"

"Listen the second I got there everyone just assumed I was Marker. So I just went along with it. What's the big deal anyway?"

"Oh I don't know maybe that the fact is: Is that you made an innocent girl believe she was kissing her boyfriend!"

"Ok you got me there, but it not like Videl will make it her life long mission in life to find out who she kissed right?" he said as he looked at Lime

**_-----Back with Videl-----_**

"I wonder who this guy is" said Eraser

"I don't know………but I'm gonna find out" said Videl in a very determined voice

_**-----The rooftop-----**_

"Right?" repeated Gohan

"Well……I'm not so sure Gohan. You know as well as I do that when Videl has her mind set up on something nothing on this earth can stop her."

"Oh man! I'm in so much trouble if she finds out it's me"

_**-----Back with Videl-----**_

"Well Videl do you know anything else other than he's blonde and that he's a great kisser?" asked Eraser

"Umm……I don't think……wait a minute! He did drop this" she said as she showed Eraser the silver Z necklace that she was wearing.

"Hey, hold on I've seen that before!"

"Really! Where?" asked Videl impatiently

"It wasn't too long ago……it was a bit before my party………I just can't… can't remember"

"What! Come on Eraser think!" said Videl

"I'm sorry Videl I just don't remember"

BRING!

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over and that everyone had 10 minutes to get to class.

"Come on Videl lets head to class, maybe it'll just come to me" said Eraser

"It better" said Videl as both girls headed inside

**_-----Last class of the day----- _**

"Ok class that is it for today" said the teacher as she closed her book

"You may take the last 10 minutes of the day to converse among yourselves"

In an instant every person in the classroom started to talk to their neighbor and so did our favorite heroine.

"Ok Eraser did you remember?"

"No, I'm sorry I couldn't remember"

"Couldn't remember what?" asked another girl who sat behind Videl

"Oh it's nothing Lime" said Videl

"Oh yeah it's nothing" said Eraser sarcastically

"Come on Videl you can trust me"

"Ok, well remember the party on Saturday……" Videl then told Lime the story about her mystery man in the closet. This of course came as no surprise to Lime who knew who Videl's mystery man was. But she still acted surprised as she heard Videl's story. After finishing up Videl said: "He then dropped this" she said as she showed Lime the Z necklace.

"Have you seen it before?" asked Eraser

"Uhhh……no" said Lime quickly

"Oh, ok then"

BRING!

In less then a second everyone was out of the room except for Lime and Gohan and the teacher who happened to be listening to a CD player. _(Author's note: Odd isn't it?)_

"Hey Gohan did you loose something recently?" she said as she put her backpack over her shoulder

"Actually yeah I did my Z necklace that my dad made me. Wait how did you know I lost something?"

"Well I just saw your girlfriend wearing it"

"My girlfriend? What do you mea…… oh no" said Gohan

"Oh yes!"

"She has it! I have to get it back from her!" said Gohan as he almost ran out of the classroom.

"Gohan you can't because she'll find out you kissed her!"

"Then how am I gonna get it back?"

"I don't know, but I'll come up with something don't you worry" she said as she left the classroom. Gohan thought stayed. "Aren't you coming?" she asked as she walked back in the classroom.

"Uh no… I have to ask Ms Adamski something"

"Oh ok…… see you tomorrow!" she said as she left the classroom

"Yeah see you" he said as he walked toward the teacher.

_**-----Outside in the front of the school-----**_

"So Videl what are you doing tonight?"

"Well I need to get started on this project due next week"

"Oh what project?"

"It's for the newspaper; someone volunteered me to do the Sports section. I need to interview the captain of every sport in out school."

"Oh well then good luck and see you tomorrow" she said as she walked off leaving Videl by herself

_-I wonder where Marker is. I need him to help me with my project; I mean he is the captain of the basketball team-_ thought Videl

Videl then noticed a whole bunch of basketball players by a tree talking. _–Hey maybe they know where I can find Marker-_

As Videl approached the basketball players she was trying to see if she knew any of their names. _–I don't know his name or his or his……wait I know his name its Andy!-_

"Hey Andy!" she called out

The guy named Andy turned around and looked down at Videl. "Oh hi Videl, what's up?"

"Have you seen Marker anywhere?"

"Um… actually yeah he said that he was going to stay at the basketball courts and shoot hoops for a while."

"Ok thanks Andy" said Videl as she headed for the courts behind the school.

As she turned the corner she saw that the basketball courts were in sight and so was Marker. As she got closer, she saw Marker doing something she would have never expected.

**

* * *

Authors note:** Ok because Kisa-Kun asked me to I'll update a little faster. So chapter 8 will be out in a couple of days. If it isn't it's because I got writers block or something. Oh and the saiyan language thing I made up is really easy to understand all I did was add the word saiyan in the word and scramble it.** (Example: yanoftoairops. If you take the letters s-a-i-y-a-n out of it you're left with oftorop. If you unscramble it says: rooftop.)** Next time on: 

**Spin the Bottle:**

"Videl what's wrong?" asked Gohan

What did Videl see? Why is Gohan asking her that question? What the hell happened? You'll know all the answers to these questions next time on:

**Spin the Bottle**

**Chapter 8: The Cold Hard Truth**

Till next time!


	8. The Cold Hard Truth

_**Spin the Bottle:**_

**Authors Note: **Thank you all for reviewing! And like I promised here is chapter 8! You can all thank Kisa-Kun for asking me to update faster. Oh and Just to let you guys know this chapter contains a song. But this song is in **Spanish**! For all of you who speak Spanish, good for you! But if you don't please read the authors note at the bottom and ignore the lyrics. Thank you all for being so understanding.

**

* * *

WhiteTiger1992:** It'll get even more interesting trust me! Thanks for reading! 

**Ac: **Well it one on those choices I'll tell you that! Lol, and of course you can have a cookie! (I hand Ac a cookie). Welcomenew reader!

**zfighter1989: **You're making me blush, but thanks for the compliments! I pretty sure there will be some more twists! Thanks for reading!

**Chrissy: **Thank you so much for the compliment! You made me blush like zfighter1989 does. I'm really glad that you like my story. If you read this chapter you'll find out if what you predicted actually happens.

**Shadowfire: **Keep on reading and you'll find out! I welcome you new reader!

**Videl161: **Yeah, you knew this from the very beginning. But you might want to feel sorry for Marker. He's gonna get it! Muahahahaha! Read on.

**Kikyo's a Bitch and should die: **Just to let you know I love your name and I completely agree with it. She should die…um…again. Anyway glad you enjoy my story and thanks for reviewing. Welcome new reader!

**Calise: **Hello new reader! Well glad you're interested in my story and if you read this chapter you'll know what happened.

**Lunar-chickie-babe: **You won the bet! Well glad you enjoyed reading my story and thanks for reviewing. I welcome you new reader!

**Crimson Blademaster:** Well thanks for reviewing but what does long-winded mean? But anyway hope you enjoy my story! I welcome you new reader!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned it then I wouldn't need a disclaimer, now would I? **

**-Thoughts-**

"Saying out loud**"**

_**Last time on Spin the Bottle…**_

Videl saw something really surprising and Gohan had to talk to his teacher.

**_

* * *

Chapter 8: __The Cold Hard Truth_ 8: **

_**-----With Gohan-----**_

As Gohan approached his Spanish teacher Mrs. Adamski he noticed that she was listening to a CD on her CD player and doing something on the computer

"Mrs. Adamski" he said

Even though Gohan called her, she didn't look at him because she was listening to her song

"MRS. ADAMSKI!" he yelled

As she took her headphones off and said "Oh hi Gohan I didn't see you there. What can I help you with?"

"Well Mrs. Adamski I wanted to know my grade for the class.

"Um sure Gohan……give me a second"

After fiddling with her computer he pulled Gohan's record up and said "Ok you seem to have a solid B"

**-That's not good enough for my mom-**"Uh Mrs. Adamskiis there anything I can do to bring it up?"

"I'll tell you what Gohan…" she said as this she ejected the CD from her CD player and put it in the computer.

"I want you to……" she then got another disk and also put in on the computer. She then clicked a couple times with the mouse and continued to talk to Gohan.

"I want you to listen to the song on the disk I'm going to give you, and write me a report on what the song is saying and how you feel about it. Ok?"

"Yeah" said Gohan

"If you want extra extra credit make me an English version of the song. You know make up lyrics in English that mean the same in Spanish.

"It's due before the next report card" she said as she ejected the CD and gave it to Gohan

"Thank you Mrs. Adamski!" he said as he took the CD and proceeded to his locker.

_**-----Back with Videl----- **_

What Videl saw was incredibly shocking, she saw Marker near the basketball courts but he wasn't shooting hoops. He was sitting on a bench instead and he wasn't alone. **–That's Angela!-**she thought referring to the girl who happened to be sitting with Marker. But they weren't sitting and talking to each other, oh no instead of talking like friends should. They were instead making out! But these kisses were so demanding that it's was sickening! Videl could only stare in horror. She was too shocked to move or say anything. After 5 minutes of hardcore making out they separated and started to talk. Videl wanted to listen to this so she hid behind a bush.

"So Marker what excuse did you give Videl for not going to the party with her?" asked Angela

"Oh, I said some bullshit about taking my cousins trick or treating"

"And she bought that?"

"Yeah, I have her completely wrapped around my finger. She'll believe anything I say"

**-Anything huh? Oh Marker you're going to pay for this!-**Videl then ran a pretty far distance away from Marker and got her cell phone out **_(Author's note: finally she doesn't forget it!)_** She then dialed Marker's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he said

"Hey Marker how are you?" asked Videl sarcastically

"Fine, what's up?" he asked

"I'm calling because I have a little gift for you"

"Really? What is it?" he asked excitingly

"Are you here in school?"

"Yeah…" he said

"Well then meet me in the front of the school and I'll show you. Bye!" she said as she closed her phone signaling that she ended her call with Marker.

Videl sat down on the school stairs and waited about 5 minutes for Marker to appear and he did.

"Hey Videl there you are……what's my gift?"

Videl then slowly stood up and put her hand in her pocket. While her hand was in her pocket she curled it into a fist and said "Here it is…" Videl then took her hand out of her pocket and punched Marker strait in the jaw, causing him to loose his balance and fall to the ground. Videl then kneeled to Markers level and said "I'll believe anything right? Well Marker you better believe we are so over!"

Videl then ran inside school and since she got back at Marker for what he did and all of her anger was gone. The only thing left in her was sadness.

_**-----Back with Marker-----**_

Some kids who were still at school helped Marker stand up. They all knew him as the nicest guy alive who happened to be the basketball captain of the school. **_(Author Note: Oh Dende they are so wrong!) _**One of the girls asked "Hey Marker what happened?"

Being the evil man Marker is he said "I don't know, but Videl just broke up with me and I don't even know why."

"That sucks man" said one of the guys.

"Poor you" said another girl

Marker wanted to be seen as a victim so he sat down on the stairs and quietly started to sob. Through fake tears he said "Everything was going fine, what did I do?"

All the teens their felt really bad for Marker and were very angry at a certain raven haired beauty.

_**-----With Gohan----- **_

After he had left Mrs. Adamski's room, he went to his locker and took out the books he need for that evening and stuffed them in his backpack. He then took out his CD player that he never used and started fiddling with it as he slid his backpack over one shoulder and headed towards the roof.

As he reached the roof, he got the disk his teacher gave him and put it in the CD player. As he put a head phone in one of his ears, the other sensitive ear picked up light sobbing on the other side of the roof. Being the nice guy Gohan is he stopped what he was doing and looked toward where he heard the sobbing. As he got closer to the noise, someone's figure came into view. **–Videl?-** he thought.

When he got closer his prediction was right it was Videl. She was sitting with her knees close to her chest and sobbing into her hands. Gohan slowly approached Videl and as he kneeled down he accidentally pressed the play button on his CD player and since one of the headphones was still in place he could hear the song. So the song began to play.

He then got close enough so that Videl could hear him. "Videl what's wrong?" he asked

"Gohan?" she asked as she took her face out of her hands and looked up at his coal colored eyes

_**Soy tu mejor amigo,**_

_**Tu pañuelo de lágrimas**_

_**De amores perdidos..**_

Before Gohan could do or say anything Videl launched himself on to him and started crying into his chest. All Gohan could do was hold her.

_**Te recargas en mi hombro **_

_**Tu llanto no cesa,**_

_**Yo sólo te acaricio..**_

"Why did this happen to me?" asked Videl between sobs. "Its ok Videl you'll get through this" he said trying to make her stop crying. It tore his heart to see Videl like this. He would have never imagined that such a strong woman like Videl would be crying like this.

_**Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo **_

_**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte **_

_**De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido **_

_**Lo que no sabes es que..**_

**-Who did this to you Videl?- **thought Gohan** –I would never do something to make you cry… if you only knew that…-**

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada**_

After a couple seconds of crying into Gohan's chest, Videl has gained enough courage to look into Gohan eyes. But instead of seeing the happy good-natured look in his eye, she saw a very troubled Gohan. "Gohan are you ok?" she said in almost a whisper.

_**Tú te me quedas viendo,**_

_**Y me preguntas,**_

_**Si algo me está pasando..**_

_**Y yo no sé qué hacer,**_

_**Si tu supieras que... me estoy muriendo**_

_**Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, no**_

**_-_Videl if you only knew how I felt about you_- _**thought Gohan as he looked at Videl seeing the last tear falling from her eye to her cheek to the floor.

_**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes,**_

_**Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre**_

_**Por eso...**_

**-I just wish I could tell you, but I am afraid of rejection_- _**he thought. He then said "I'm not ok Videl. I'm worried……… What happened?" he asked

**_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas_**

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos**_

**_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada_**

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada **_

**_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, tu vida _**

**_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, tu vida_**

**_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, tu vida_**

**_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, tu vida_**

Even though the song was over, Videl still didn't say anything she was trying to find out how to begin.

"Look Videl you don't have to tell me. But I was only trying to help" he said standing up

"Marker…he…cheated on me" she said quickly feeling new tears forming.

"What?" **–That bastard!- **thought Gohan

"I saw him…kiss…kissing……A…… Angela" said Videl

**-Why would anyone prefer Angela over Videl?- **Thought Gohan

"Videl……Marker didn't deserve you. You were too much for him"

"Really Gohan?" said Videl smiling at him

**-In my heart it's no contest, you would win in a landslide- **thought Gohan

"Of course Videl" said Gohan standing up and extending his hand to Videl

"Thanks Gohan" said Videl as she took Gohan's hand and as she touched it she felt electricity go through her body. She then told Gohan the whole story starting from what she saw at the courts to the awesome feeling of punching Marker strait in the jaw. Gohan just listened and comforted Videl when she needed it

**_-----The Next day at OSH-----_**

Videl was still a bit down, even though she had heard Gohan's words of encouragement. As she headed toward her locker she heard someone call her.

"Videl!" said the voice

"Oh hi Eraser" she said as she turned around

"I heard what happened. It's all over the school."

"Oh, what did you hear?"

"That yesterday after school in the front steps of OSH you punched Marker for no reason and broke up with him. That's not true is it?"

"Of course not Eraser!" said Gohan, who magically appeared behind Videl.

"Well then Gohan what did happen?"

"Well…" he looked at Videl with a look that said 'Can I tell her?'. Videl nodded signaling to Gohan that he could.

"Well?" asked Eraser

"Well it's like this……" Gohan then told Eraser the story that Videl had told him.

_**-----5 minutes later-----**_

"Then that's where I found her on the roof. Where she told me the same story I'm telling you" said Gohan

Videl was just listening the whole time making sure Gohan told the story right and he did.

–**Wow a guy that actually listens. It's a miracle-** thought Videl sarcastically.

"Videl is that all true?" asked Eraser

"Yep" she said

"Well then, we have to tell everyone that Marker is lying"

"No" said Videl

"What! Why?" asked Eraser

"What's the point ?"

"What's the point? Well I don't know Videl, how about we get to stop people from calling you names."

"Look Eraser I don't care if people think I'm bitch or a slut or anything. I know Marker is lying and that is all I care about." she said as she slammed her locker shut and headed to class

When Videl left Eraser asked Gohan: "So Gohan do you think Videl actually meant what she just said?"

"I don't know Eraser" **–I hope she did- **he thought

"Hey Gohan!"

Gohan turned around to see Lime running up to him.

"Hey Lime, what's up?"

"Mrs. Adamski needs to speak to you"

"Oh ok. I'll see you guys later" he said as he ran toward room 212.

"Wow! He runs fast" said Eraser

**

* * *

Authors note:** Well guys that is it for chapter 8! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh and about the song. Those of you who don't understand Spanish I'm really sorry!. This was the only song I could find that related to the story. But I'll make it up to you guys I promise. Anyway please review!. Next time on: 

**Spin the Bottle:**

**-I can't love him-** thought Videl

Who can't Videl love? Why did Gohan's teacher want to talk to him? Why am I asking these questions? (I know the answer to them already!) You'll know all the answers to these questions next time on:

**Spin the Bottle**

**Chapter 9: I won't say I'm in love**

Till next time!


	9. I Wont Say I'm In Love

_**Spin the Bottle:**_

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reviewing! (I hand all the reviewers brownies!) Oh and for all of you who don't speak or understand Spanish, don't worry in this chapter, I wrote in my own words the English translation to the song. (It took me quite a while) (But it was worth it!) Well anyways enjoy chapter 9 and please review. The more reviews I get the faster I upload the next chapter. Well on with the story!

**

* * *

WhiteTiger1992:** Hey here's another chapter and thanks for reading! 

**BlueNightGVZ2431: **Don't worry it'll happen, but it might take sometime. You think my story is amazing? Awww shucks! (Goes over and hugs BlueNightGVZ2431) thank you!

**Gohan4444: **Well thanks for the compliments I'm glad you like the story. But for the whole song thing, not everyone scrolls pass it. For the record my story isn't going to end up like that, its rated T! But I'm glad you like my story! I'll try to satisfy your thirst for a good story.

**zfighter1989**: No, now you've got me blushing. That was a nice review you gave me I can't help but smile. Thank you sooo much! You're adding it to your favorites list! Wow thank you so much! Here's another chapter for you sweetie!

**Shadowfire: **Thanks for your review! Don't worry I'll keep up the good work!

**daisy.insane-angel: **Yeah I thought that was cute and if you read the authors note is says that I will be giving you a version in English that I translated with my own lyrics. I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Here's more!

**Carleen: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! Well I tried to upload a soon as possible. Hope it was fast enough! Thanks for reviewing!

**WillyWiluhps: **I'm glad that you love my story. I also like yours!

**Burning-candlelight: **Hey you finally reviewed! You scared me there for a while; I thought I lost my favorite reviewer! Don't worry I'll try my best to keep this story interesting and I'm glad you liked this chapter and the last one. Here's another chapter for you darling!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: What's the point? **

**-Thoughts-**

"Saying out loud"

_**Last time on Spin the Bottle…**_

Videl and Gohan have become better friends and Marker spread a lie around the school. Well there's a 100 chance that Marker will pay! (But maybe not in this chapter)

**_

* * *

Chapter 9: I won't say I'm in love: _**

_**-----With Videl-----**_

As she entered homeroom, Videl noticed that all eyes were on her. She then slowly made her way to her desk and sat down. After a couple seconds, Videl's ears picked up a conversation behind her.

"Hey look there's Videl" said a girl

"Yeah, can you believe she broke up with Marker?" said another girl

"Why would anyone do that? I mean Marker is so cute and sweet. But most of all he's so loyal!" said the first girl.

"I know" said the second girl

**-Oh man! They are so clueless!- **thought Videl

_**-----With Gohan-----**_

As Gohan raced toward room 212, he looked at his watch and noticed that he only had 5 minutes before the tardy bell rang. **–Oh great! I'm gonna be late again!-** he thought.

After a coupe more seconds of running Gohan came to a stop and reached Mrs. Adamski's room. **–Why isn't there anyone here?- **he thought as he saw Mrs. Adamski at her desk grading papers.

"Uh I heard that you wanted to speak with me Mrs. Adamski" said Gohan as he looked at his red haired teacher.

"Oh yes Gohan. Please come and sit down" she said as she fixed her glasses

"Ok" he said as he sat at one the desks closest to the teacher.

"Well Gohan, I'm sorry to inform you that "I will be leaving to Spain tonight and I won't be back until January."

"Well then, I can't give you the extra credit I owe you?"

"Well unless you can give it to me before today ends, than no" she said

"Ok, Mrs. Adamski I give it to you right after Lunch"

"You really want that A don't you Gohan?"

"Yeah"

"Well if you can handle anymore good news" she said sarcastically "You will have a substitute for my 6 period. So if you can't give it to me right after lunch Gohan I can't give you the points you need for the A "

"Ok Mrs. Adamski" he said

"Well that's all I wanted say and I think you should head to class the bell rang about 3 minutes ago." She said as she handed Gohan an excused pass for his homeroom teacher.

"Thank you" he said as he stood up, took the pass, and ran out the door.

_**-----During Lunch-----**_

Videl had endured half a day of listening to false rumors, name calling and eye staring. But overall she was fine with it. But her best friend Eraser wasn't so convinced. After getting there lunch both girls sat down to eat, but instead Eraser wanted to chat.

"So Videl have you changed your mind on the whole Marker situation?"

"No"

"Come on Videl, we have to tell people"

"No Eraser!"

"Ok, Ok calm down" she said holding her hands up in defense.

**Awkward Silence…… **

"Hey have you noticed how empty our table is……

"Yeah"

"Without Sharpener here it seems so quiet and Gohan is no where to be found."

"I wonder where he is."

_**-----Up on the roof-----**_

Instead of eating his lunch, Gohan decided to work on his extra credit assignment. He was pretty much done. But since he was Chi Chi's oldest son he wanted to do the extra extra credit part (You know the lyrics). As he listened to his CD player, he wrote down his own version of the song in English.

_**-----Back with Videl-----**_

"Hey you guys have you seen Gohan?" said Lime as she approached the two teenage girls.

"No" said Eraser

"I thought he might be with you" said Videl

"No, I wanted to talk to him about something" **–Like how he can get his necklace back from you-** she thought as she eyed the silver Z hanging from Videl's neck.

_**-----5 minutes before lunch is over-----**_

Gohan was done with his lyrics and was heading toward room 212. The second he entered Mrs. Adamski noticed him.

"Here you go Mrs. Adamski" said Gohan as he handed the papers to his teacher

"Now let's see what you wrote" she said as she read the lyrics Gohan wrote.

This is what the lyrics looked like:

_**I'm your best friend  
A tissue of tears  
Of your lost loves**_

_**You cling on to my shoulder  
But your crying doesn't stop  
All I do is caress you **_

**_And you ask me why life is so cruel with your feelings  
All I can do is hug and console you_**

**_You ask me for advice on how to protect yourself  
The next time this happens,  
You know that I will care for you  
What you don't know is…_**

_**I want to be the one that keeps you up at night and that leaves you exasperated.  
I want to be the one you're crying for… the one you thought you loved  
I want to be the one that you think about when you wake up  
I want to be the one that you love with all of your heart, the love of your life **_

_**You just look up at me  
And ask me  
If anything is wrong  
I don't know what to do  
If you knew that...I'm dying  
To tell you… what I feel, no**_

_**But I'm afraid of your rejection  
And only in my mind, you'll live forever  
That is why…**_

_**I want to be the one that keeps you up at night and that leaves you exasperated.  
I want to be the one you're crying for… the one you thought you loved  
I want to be the one that you think about when you wake up  
I want to be the one that you love with all of your heart, the love of your life **_

**_I want to be the one you're crying for, your life  
I want to be the one you're crying for, your life  
I want to be the one you're crying for, your life  
I want to be the one you're crying for, your life_**

"Wow, Gohan you really got the song didn't you?"

"Yeah, so do I get my A?" he asked

"Of course you do Gohan."

"Alright! Well I better go, I'll see if I can get some food in me" he said as he left the room

**_-----2 months later----- _**

**_-----History-----_**

It has been 2 whole months since the Videl punching Marker in the face incident and Videl has gotten over Marker. She has pretty much given up on guys and the search for her mystery man, but she still wears his necklace. (Even though Gohan has tried to get it from her) The only guy that has gotten close to her is Gohan, but they are just friends. (Or are they?) Sharpener is back from the hospital but isn't friends with Marker anymore.

It's now time for History and our favorite demi-saiyan is heading for class. As he entered the classroom he saw that Mr. Chucklebuns **(A/N: Isn't making up names fun?)** was not here and they had a substitute. As he sat down on his desk, everyone started to fill in the room. He then saw Eraser, Sharpener and Videl, Eraser sat down to the right of him and Videl sat next to Eraser. (So the order is like this Gohan, who is closest to the TV, Eraser, and then Videl) Sharpener decided to sit in the back.

"So Gohan, who's our substitute?" asked Eraser

"I don't know… I think she's new" said Gohan

"What really bothers me is that mole on her…"

Before the trio could continue their conversation the substitute yelled: "Quiet Down!"

Everyone immediately shut their mouths and she continued. "Well your history teacher wasn't able to come today and I was asked to fill in. My name is Ms. Schiklegroobermeyger** (A/N: Try to say that 5 times fast) **but you can call me Ms. S." she said in a German accent. The substitute had blonde hair, was around 30 years old and had the biggest mole on her lower left cheek.

Eraser raised her hand to ask something.

"Yes? What is it blonde girl?" said Ms S.

"What will we be doing today?"

"Ah yes, your teacher wanted you to do an essay on Hercules…"

"Awww!" moaned the whole class

"…but to me that sounds boring so I decided to bring a copy of the movie Hercules for you to watch" she said

"Yes!" yelled the whole class

She then went to put the movie into the VCR and turned the lights off. When the movie started, Eraser decided to sit in the back with Sharpener. Gohan decided to take notes on the movie because he had never watched it before and Videl decided to think about random things.

**-Wow I can't believe Gohan is taking notes on this! But being a good boy he is makes him so adorable! Did I just think that?-** she asked herself.

"Hey Videl" a voice whispered…it was Gohan

"What?" she whispered back

"Come here…" he said as he pointed to the desk next to him.

Videl made her way to the desk next to Gohan and said " What's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted you to sit next to me" he said as he turned his head back to the TV screen and continued watching the movie.

"Oh" she said as she blushed

**-Why am I blushing?-** she asked her self as she felt her now warm cheeks. She then looked at Gohan again and started to admire him.

**-Let's see he is wearing a light blue shirt with jeans and a leather jacket. Oh snap he's taking the leather jacket off! Look at those muscles! He so cute!-** she thought

**-No! Bad Videl! You can't like him he's you best friend! Besides even thought he is really nice, all guys are the same-** she said as she lowered her head and a familiar song started:

**Meg:**  
**_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!  
_**

**-Same here girlfriend-** thought Videl

**Muses:** _**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
**_

**-Gohan…-** thought Videl

**Meg:**  
_**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**_

**Muses:**  
_**You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh**_

**Meg:**  
_**It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**_

**_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
_**

**-Every guy on earth sucks!-** thought Videl

**Muses:**  
**_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
_**

**-I don't got it bad! Well at least I don't think so**- thought Videl

**Meg:**  
_**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**_

**Muses:**  
_**Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
**_

**-I can't love him!-** she thought as she looked at Gohan

**Meg:**  
_**This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love**_

**Muses:**  
_**You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love**_

**Meg:**  
_**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
**_

**-Ok! Fine I'll admit that I'm in love with Gohan!-** thought Videl as she looked at Gohan

**Muses:**  
_**Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love**_

**Meg:  
**_**Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love**_

**-Yeah… that way my heart won't be ripped out again. I won't let it happen to me, it's too much pain for me to handle**- Thought Videl as she remembered the pain her heart felt when she found out Marker was cheating on her.

Eventually class ended and everyone exited history. Gohan and the gang headed to their lockers and surprisingly all of their lockers were all in one section of the school.

"So guys have anything to do after school?" asked Eraser

"Yeah, I have a date" said Lime

"Well I don't have anything to do" said Gohan as he approached something that caught his eye that was posted on the bulletin boards.

"Me neither" said Sharpener

"How about you Videl?" asked Eraser

"…………" Videl didn't respond she was deep in thought

"Videl!" yelled Eraser

"Huh? Oh sorry Eraser you were saying something?" said Videl

"Are you ok?"

"Uh yeah……look I'll see you guys tomorrow I got to go" she said as she flung her backpack over her shoulder and headed toward the front of the school.

"I wonder what's up with her?" asked Lime

"Who knows?" said Sharpener

"I think I know" said Eraser

"Well then tell us" said Lime

"I don't think she's completely over Marker…I know it's been 2 months but they were going out for a really long time. I guess she's having trouble adjusting."

"Well I have an idea on how she can get her revenge on him" said Gohan as he showed Lime a flyer.

"Good idea Gohan" smiled Lime as she saw the flyer Gohan was holding.

**_

* * *

Authors Note: Well guys that is it for chapter 9! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed reading! It took a while for this to come out but it's because I'm moving. So just to let you guys know chapter 10 won't be out for a while because it might take some time for my internet to be reconnected. So as soon as I can, I'll upload. But please review! Next time on: _**

**_Spin the Bottle:_**

"You guys want me to what!" yelled Videl

What did Gohan see on the flyer? What does he and Lime have in mind? Why does Videl think it's a crazy idea? You'll know all the answers to these questions next time on:

**_Spin the Bottle_**

**_Chapter 10: Rock and Roll High School _**

**_Till next time!_**


	10. Rock and Roll High School

_**Spin the Bottle:**_

**Authors Note: **Here's chapter 10 for you guys! Now that I've moved I can finally upload. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I would have uploaded faster but my stupid computer decided to delete chapter 10 so I had to rewrite 20 pages worth of story. Well anyways thank you for all the lovely reviews; they're what keep me going with this story! Please read and review! If you had a question or comment they will be answered at the end.

**Disclaimer:** For the love of Gohan and Videl! It's **FAN **fiction! You know where the **FANS **write the fictional stories!

**-Thoughts-**

"Saying out loud"

'_Telepathically/Bond'_

_**Last time on Spin the Bottle…**_

Videl has found out that the feelings she had for Gohan are as strong as ever and is trying to find a way to hide them. Meanwhile Gohan and Lime have an idea on how Videl can get revenge on Marker **(Oh boy is he gonna pay!)**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 10: Rock and Roll High School:**_

As Gohan and Lime smiled at the flyer, they talked to each other telepathically.

'_So Gohan, do you think we could make Videl do it?'_

'_It'll be a challenge, but I think it's possible' _answered Gohan

"What are you guys smiling about!" asked Eraser as she snatched the flyer out of Gohan's hands.

She then looked at the flyer; it was nothing out of the ordinary, it was a flyer for The Annual Orange Star Talent Show. Last year Eraser herself had won 1st place because of her performance on the piano.

"What does the Talent Show have anything to do with Videl's revenge on Marker?" asked Eraser

"Yeah guys, mind filling us in?" asked Sharpener

"Yeah but not now, tomorrow when Videl is here and when I don't have a date" said Lime

"Plus Lime and I haven't completely worked out the details. Well see you guys tomorrow" said Gohan as he left the blonde couple and Lime.

"Bye guys!" said Lime as she ran to the opposite direction Gohan went.

_**-----At a nearby coffee shop-----**_

The blondes decided to get a cup of coffee and see if they can figure out what Gohan and Lime are up to.

"Eraser is it just me or has Gohan changed these past 2 months?" asked Sharpener

"What do you mean?"

"Well before he was extremely shy and barely talked, now he speaks his mind and has plans for Videl's revenge on Marker"

"Well yeah. I guess that's what happens when Videl becomes your best friend."

"Wait, isn't Videl your best friend?"

"Well sort of, I'm Videl's gal friend while Gohan is Videl's best guy friend"

"Oh…… well anyways what do you think he and Lime are up to?"

"Well we do know it has something to do with the Talent Show, Videl and…… Marker that insensitive bastard son of a…"

"Woe there Eraser, I hate Marker as much as you do but how about instead of calling him names we actually try to think what Lime and Gohan are up to"

"Ok"

After 20 minutes of thinking only one of the blondes had come up with an idea.

"I got it!"

"What?" asked Sharpener

"Well I think that Gohan and Lime want Videl to compete in the Talent show!"

"That'll be a sight to see." chuckled Sharpener "You know as well as I do that Videl hates performing in front of people."

"Yeah, you're right"

"Do think Gohan is actually capable of persuading Videl into competing?"

"Well I'm not all that sure, but we'll find out tomorrow what he has up his sleeve"

"Yeah, well I think we should get going"

"Ok"

"Come on I'll walk you home" said Sharpener as he paid the check and stood up.

_**-----In the front door of the Satan Mansion----- **_

Videl had finally reached her house, after she spent most of her afternoon in the park walking and trying to calm herself down; she wanted some peace and quiet. So that she could think about what she was supposed to do with the feelings she felt for Gohan.

"Home at last" she said

**-Hope my dad isn't home I can't stand him!- **she thought

Videl then opened her door and what she found was that her house was inhabited with men.

**-Will I ever get a break?-**

They were everywhere because her dad decided to throw a party because if his victory in a tournament that he participated in not too long ago. As Videl looked around her house she saw that it was filled with men well over their 40's, a couple dozen strippers and lots and lots of alcohol. As she made her way threw the crowd of drunken men, dancing like idiots to really weird music, one stopped her.

"Hey there, what's your name?" he said

Videl almost threw up as she smelled his disgusting breath due to all the alcohol in his plumpish body and said:

"None of your business"

"Oooh a feisty one, well my name is Arthur" he said as he tried to walk but instead only managed to wobble

As Videl looked at him, she saw that he was the Arthur her dad was friends with. She heard them once talking about Arthur's current romances. All the girls he would go out with were young women who had just finished high school. The only reason some of them tolerated him was because he was rich. He was the genius who invented toaster strudel.

Arthur was overweight and extremely ugly, he had a giant bald spot on his head and Videl could see hair coming out of his ears and nose.

**-How in the world did those girls tolerate him?-**

"Come on baby lets go dance"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" said Videl as she turned around. But Arthur managed to grab her hand before she went upstairs.

"Come on don't be like that"

"You have 5 seconds to let go of me" said Videl trying to restrain herself from punching the man

"1…"

"Hey baby face how about you give me a kiss?" he said as he puckered up his lips

"OK……I will, but you have to close your eyes" she said as she smirked

Arthur closed his eyes and waited for Videl to kiss him.

"Ready?" she asked

"Yes" he said

"5!" yelled Videl

Arthur didn't receive the kiss he wanted; instead Videl gave him a kick to his soft underbelly, which made him bend down. Videl took this opportunity grab his head and she used her knee to make contact to his face. But Videl wasn't done yet, she then grabbed what little hair he had and made him stand up strait. Arthur's eyes were closed the whole time. He waited for Videl to do something but she never did anything. So he slowly opened his eyes and saw Videl smiling.

"How's this for a kiss Arthur?" she said as she punched him in the face with all of her strength.

That punch made him crash into a wall nearby and she left Arthur unconscious. Videl then said: "Get a life you weirdo!" and then made her way upstairs. She reached her bedroom, grabbed the phone and quickly dialed a number.

_**-----At Eraser's House-----**_

Eraser was currently doing her Geometry homework and was having trouble because well she isn't the brightest bulb around.

"Man this is so hard!" she said as she threw her pencil to the wall.

BRING

BRING

BRING

Suddenly Eraser's cell phone started to ring, so she got up from her bed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eraser its Videl"

"Hey girl what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if I could come over to you house?"

"Well of course you can! You can help me with this stupid geometry homework! We can even have a sleepover!"

"Well ok, but don't you think your parents will mind if you throw a sleepover? I mean it is a school night"

"Nah…no way! So come on!"

"Ok I'll be there ASAP" she said as she hung up the phone and ran to her closet to get her duffel bag. She then quickly packed a few things such as: her Pj's, toothbrush, laptop, towel (She hasn't taken a shower people!) and a few other things. As she grabbed her cell phone she remembered that she had to get her homework so she flung her backpack over her right shoulder while her left hand grabbed her duffel bag.

She then quietly left her house by climbing down her window because she didn't want to leave another one of her dad's friends unconscious even though she thought it was funny. Once on the ground she uncapsulated her jet copter, climbed in and headed for Eraser's house. But since she was in such a hurry she forgot to pack something.

_**-----Miles away in the Son household-----**_

Gohan had finished his homework early, practically swallowed dinner and had taken his daily shower. Since Goten and Chi chi were at Capsule corps he was home alone. Since it was early he decided to surf the Internet a while. But the second he logged on someone sent him an IM.

**Lemon-Lime: Hey what's up Gohan?**

Gohan recognized the name and typed:

**Great Saiyaman: Nothing much, but hey how was your date? **

**Lemon-Lime: It was great! Hiromi is so sweet he even asked me to be his girlfriend!**

**Great Saiyaman: That's wonderful Lime I'm really happy for you! I really hope you have a good relationship with Hiromi and a better luck in the field of love and romance than I do.**

After a couple seconds Lime typed something back:

**Lemon-Lime: Thanks Gohan and what do you mean by me having better luck in love than you?**

**Great Saiyaman: Well you know that I like Videl right?**

**Lemon-Lime: Well duh you told me!**

**Great Saiyaman: Oh yeah that's right! Well thanks to that bastard Marker, Videl won't see more than a friend and no matter how hard I try, I know that she won't be able to trust a man ever again.**

**Lemon-Lime: How are you so sure?**

**Great Saiyaman: Because you should of seen her Lime, when she was up on the roof crying, I was being torn apart inside. There is no way she would want to relive that.**

**Lemon-Lime: Wow Gohan you really do love her don't you?**

**Great Saiyaman: More than you'll ever know. But anyway changing subject: have you thought of what Videl should sing?**

**Lemon-Lime: No but we should come up with something soon.**

**Great Saiyaman: Ok then you have to try to come up with a song by tomorrow and I'll try my hardest to find one ok?**

**Lemon-Lime: Ok Gohan!**

**Great Saiyaman: Well then, bye Lime!**

**Lemon-Lime: Till tomorrow Gohan!**

With that Gohan logged off and started looking through his CD's for a song. **–I'll find something for you Videl don't you worry-**

_**-----At Eraser's House-----**_

Videl arrived at Eraser's house and had dinner with her family. Videl couldn't keep from smiling as she ate with a real family. **–So this is what it feels like- **she thought. The Rubbera's were pretty normal Eraser's dad, Rob Rubbera, was a normal father figure. He went to work in the morning and came back around three in the afternoon. He also loved his family and was usually around when anyone needed him. Eraser's mom, Eliza Rubbera, loved her daughter very much; she was a stay at home mom and when Rob wasn't around, Eraser could always count on her mom. The Rubbera's all looked alike; they all had bright blonde hair and light colored eyes.

After dinner Eraser and Videl went upstairs to do there homework and take a shower. After about an hour and a half they had showered, changed into their pj's and were almost done with their geometry homework.

"So Videl what did you get for question 58?"

"Um…X equals nine over fifteen.

Eraser quickly jotted down the answer and said "Me too!"

"So what did you get for 59?" Eraser asked

"Y equals negative one and X equals six over seven"

"Me too!" she said as she once again jotted down the answer

"So what did you get for 60?"

"Eraser!" yelled Videl, a bit annoyed, as she noticed her friend was copying her answers.

"What?"

Videl just rolled her eyes

"Come on Videl I did one thru 57 by myself!"

"Just at least do 60 on your own?"

"Fine"

After there homework Videl decided to go to bed and get some shut eye. So they turned off the lights and they both climbed in Eraser's queen sized bed.

"Hey Videl, guess what"

"What?" she said, her eyes still closed

"Well you know how you left right after we finished class. Since you were a bit down due to the whole Marker situation, well…"

"I wasn't bummed out cause of that idiot. I told you already I'm over him." she said as she sat up.

"Ok then explain to me why were you so deep in thought after history?"

"I wasn't…"

_Silence……_

"Videl!"

"Fine! I was, and the person responsible for that is Gohan!"

"What does Gohan have anything to do with you?"

"Did I say Gohan I meant… blow…on"

"Blow on?"

"Ok fine I said Gohan. But it's not my fault that…" Videl stopped because Eraser interrupted her

"You still like him! Don't you Videl?"

"Uh no" she said as she blushed

"Right…I can tell you're lying Videl, I mean you're as red as a tomato!"

Videl didn't respond

"So you like him. What's the big deal?"

"I don't like him! Plus even if I did I would never let him know it"

"Why? Are you afraid of his rejection?"

"That and well I don't think I'll be able to trust a man…ever."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Eraser! All men are the same; they were put on Earth to play around with our feelings"

"No! Not Sharpie he loves me!"

"Ok fine there are some exceptions" she said as she lay back down, gave her back to Eraser and pretended to go back to sleep.

After a couple of seconds Eraser got close to Videl and whispered in her ear: "You know Videl, Gohan could be one of those exceptions"

With that the blonde girl also turned her back to her friend and drifted off to sleep. But after hearing her friends last comment Videl opened her eyes and thought **–Gohan… he could be one of those exceptions- **she thought. A little voice in her head thought differently and said:

"_Videl your wrong!" _said a voice

Then another voice said_ "No Videl listen to what your heart is saying!"_

The first voice then came back and said_ 'Videl do you want to get hurt again? Think with your head!"_

**-No I don't!- **thought the raven-haired beauty

"_That's right! Now remember all the pain you felt on that hideous day. Remember all men are the same!"_

"_Don't listen to him Videl! You know you like Gohan. Not all men are the same, it's not fair that you won't allow Gohan a chance to prove to you that he could make you happy…"_

"_Or sad" said the first voice_

"_Shut up! Videl listen: you can't hide these feelings for long. Sooner or later they will come out. Give Gohan a chance!_

That was the last Videl heard from those voices because she was too tired to listen anymore. After that last sentence she also drifted off to sleep. Little known to her the voices in her head were those of her brain and her heart. They were battling with each other and from the look of things her heart is winning.

**_-----The Son Household-----_**

Gohan had gone through every CD in his collection and had found nothing. "Great, now what am I going to do?"

"Gohan! Go to sleep you have school tomorrow!" said a voice that Gohan knew too well

"Ok mom!" he yelled back

He quickly turned off the light and thanked Dende that Goten had his own room down the corridor or he would be asking "Hey Gohan what cha looking for? Can I help? Who's it for? Etc, etc." As he slipped onto bed the demi saiyan was so tired that he quickly drifted off to sleep dreaming of a certain blue-eyed goddess.

_**-----The next morning-----**_

Gohan had awoken from his slumber pretty early in the morning. In fact it was so early that the sun hadn't risen over the peak of the mountains. He immediately started thinking of Videl. –**Lets see words to describe Videl…beautiful, intelligent, courageous, reckless, she cares for others and not to mention that she is a…- **

"That's it!"

Gohan quickly logged onto the internet and searched for the lyrics of a song he remembered and printed them out. As they were printing, he got his towel and headed for the shower.

After exiting the shower he picked out clothes to wear and they consisted of a pair of jeans, a button up short sleeve shirt and his leather jacket. He then got his backpack, the lyrics and exited his room.

_**-----In the kitchen-----**_

Gohan had prepared breakfast for himself because his mom wasn't up yet and neither was little Goten. So after inhaling his food, he washed his dishes and looked for a piece of paper and a pen. He wanted to leave his mom a note so that she wouldn't worry. After scribbling something down he had to figure out where to put it. After thinking for a while he thought it was best to put it on his mom precious frying pan. How he hated that thing, as he spotted it resting next to the stove he felt a shiver go down his spine. He quickly left the note on top of it and said "Oh how I despise you!" With that he lifted up into the air and headed for OSH.

_**-----At OSH-----**_

Gohan had arrived at OSH in 20 minutes, he had decided to take his time. The sun was finally up and he actually arrived 15 minutes before the first bell rang. So he decided to re-read the lyrics of the song he chose.

He sat, on the floor, in front of his locker resting his back upon it. He then began to read the lyrics and as he finished the last chorus he heard someone call his name. He looked up, and saw someone he would have never expected.

**_-----At Eraser's home -----_**

It's now 7:07 and there are two teenage girls who aren't up yet. Since Videl had slept over at Eraser's house, Eraser had completely forgotten to set her alarm clock. Suddenly a phone started to ring which awoke the ditzy Eraser.

BRING

BRING

"Yeah?" she said

"Hey babe, ready?"

"Ready for what Sharpener?" she asked

"To walk you to school, like I do every morning"

"It's too early; I mean its only 7:08…What is 7:08! Got to go Sharpener, bye!" she said as she clicked

Eraser jumped of her bed and noticed Videl's sleepy form curled under the covers.

"Videl wake up!" she said as she took the covers from her best friend and headed to the closet

"What time is it?" said a cranky, half-asleep Videl

"Now its 7:09 and school starts in about 20 minutes!" said Eraser as she got dressed."And just in case you forgot, my mother told me if I'm late one more time I"m going to be sent away to an all girls boarding school!"

"What!" said Videl as she looked at the clock, practically flew off the bed and raced to her duffel bag.

Eraser meanwhile did her hair and brushed her teeth. Videl on the other hand was panicking because she couldn't locate her clothes. After she completely emptied her duffel bag she slowly said:

"Eraser... I think... we have... a problem"

"What is it girl?" said Eraser as she tied her sneakers.

"I have nothing to wear!"

"Well you can borrow some of mine. I mean we are the same size!"

"But…"

"No buts Videl! Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs. Oh and don't forget to get a jacket its freezing outside." she said as she walked out the door.

"Oh great!" said Videl angrily as she picked the first 2 things out of Eraser's closet.

She really didn't care if they matched or not so she put them on, tied her shoes and brushed her teeth. She was in such a hurry that she didn't even have time to put her hair up into two pigtails. So she decided just to brush it a bit and leave it down. After getting a jacket and flinging her backpack over her shoulder she went downstairs.

As she opened the front door of the Rubbera house she saw Eraser and Sharpener chatting.

"Hey guys" she said as she closed the front door

"Hey Vid…." said the blonde boy was cut off because of what he saw.

"Oh my" said Eraser as she stared.

"What are you guys staring at?" she said a bit annoyed

"Well we are staring at you Videl" said Eraser

"Why?"

"Well I… we would have never expected to see you in that outfit…"

"…especially in broad daylight" finished Sharpener

"Guys I've dressed like this before…remember…Eraser's party?" she said as she passed the blonde duo and started walking toward their high school.

"But Videl that was an exception and you know it!"

"How in the world was that an exception?" she asked as she walked backwards

"Well first off it was Halloween, second it was at night, so not too many people saw you and thirdly and most importantly, the people who did see you were just some of Eraser's friends."

"You know what Videl I think you should dress like that more often. You look great! Doesn't she Sharpener?"

"Yeah, of course you do!" he said

Eraser walked a little faster and whispered in Videl's ear: "Who knows you might even get the attention of you know, your love Gohan"

Videl immediately blushed madly and yelled: "ERASER!"

"Hey guys I just thought of something…."

"What Sharpener?" asked Videl as she saw OSH come into view.

"What if the press catches you like this? I can see the front page of the newspaper now: **The daughter of the Champ, Videl Satan has gone from a conservative tomboy to a hot and spicy hottie!**

"Sharpener…" said Eraser

"Yeah babe?" he asked

"Shut up" she said annoyed

_**-----At OSH-----**_

The person that Gohan had seen was none other than Sasuke. He immediately stood up to greet the boy.

"Hey Sasuke! Wow I haven't talked to you since Eraser's party! What's up?"

"Yeah that's true we haven't talked for a while and a lot of things have happened since then"

"Like what?" asked the demi-saiyan

"Well I made a new friend that I made at the party and I have been spending some time with her."

"_Her _? So it's a girl"

"Yeah so what?"

"So my little Sasuke is all grown up now! He even has a little girlfriend. It seems like it was just yesterday that I was changing his diapers" said Gohan as he imitated his mother as best as he could and playfully elbowed Sasuke in the ribs.

"You sound like mom and would you quit with that!" he yelled

"Ok. But I have to know how did you guys hook up" said Gohan as he stopped elbowing Sasuke

"I never said we were going out" said Sasuke

"But you never said you weren't either" teased Gohan

Sasuke blushed a bit and tried to hide it. "Listen Gohan, we will have time to talk about his later but now Lime needs to talk to you. She's waiting for you in room 317."

"Why?"

"Because she told me your plan on the whole Marker/Videl situation and asked me to help."

"Ok let's go" said the demi saiyan as he started to jog toward Professor Muzzleberry's room

As they jogged there, Gohan had a question for Sasuke. He turned to the boy and asked: "I have to know. What's the girls name?"

"It's Sakura" he said as he tried not to look at Gohan, knowing that he will start teasing him constantly.

Gohan just smiled as he remembered that Sakura was the girl Sasuke kissed in the closet at Eraser's party.

Eventually they reached their homeroom and Gohan saw Lime sitting in the back and immediately hurried towards her.

"Hey Lime, I brought Gohan" said Sasuke

"Oh hey Gohan… I think we have a problem" said Lime as she looked up at the demi saiyan.

"What? Why?"

"Well because I couldn't find anything for Videl. I tried all night and I even asked Sasuke if he could help us, but neither of came up with anything."

"Did you find anything Gohan?" asked Sasuke as he sat down next to Lime

"Actually I did… read it for yourselves guys." He said as he sat down next to Sasuke and took the lyrics out of his back pack.

He then handed it to them and they began reading.

_**-----In the front door of OSH-----**_

Videl and the gang had arrived at OSH with about 2 minutes to spare**.-Damn it! It's so hot!-** thought Videl as she noticed the sudden change in temperature.-**Well at least this school finally got the stupid heaters fixed- **

"Hey guys I think we should hurry" said Eraser as she began to run to their homeroom

"Yeah you guys know how Mr. Muzzleberry gets when someone is late." said Videl as he ran after her friend

"That bastard gives us a Saturday detention and extra homework" said Sharpener as he ran after the girls.

_**-----Professor Muzzleberry's room----- **_

After a couple minutes they were done reading and Lime was the first to speak.

"Wow Gohan this is perfect! How did you find this song?" she asked

"It just sort of popped in my head" he said

"I've heard that song before and it's not all that hard to play but…." Sasuke was cut off as he looked at what just happened to enter the classroom.

"But what?" asked Lime as she looked at what made Sasuke speechless

"Oh my Dende" said Lime

It was none other than Videl standing in the doorway. She was wearing really tight dark jeans, which hugged her lower body in all the right places, with sliver sequins along the side of the legs . She was also in a white halter top that showed all her feminine attributes to perfection (**A/N: Her boobs**) with a dark denim jacket, that matched with her jeans, over the white halter top.

Now you would think Gohan would be in Drool City, USA but Gohan hadn't noticed Videl come in……well he hadn't noticed yet anyways. Because he was too busy thinking of ways to convince Videl to participate in the contest.

"Hey guys do you think if I went on my knees and begged she would do it?" asked Gohan as he looked up.

They however didn't respond.

"Hello?" he asked as he waved his hands in front of their faces.

"Is anybody home?" he asked.

"What in the world are you guys staring at!" he asked as he turned to see: what had turned his friends into zombies.

At that moment everything went into slow motion for Gohan.

Videl noticed the group and decided to approach them.

As she walked Gohan saw her walking as well, but in slow mo. In his fantasy world: Videl was slowly approaching him with her raven-colored hair blowing in the wind, as if she was a model. You would even hear the backgrounds music playing. (You know the one, where there's this guy saying "Oh…babeh")

Videl then reached the table where Gohan and the 2 other staring zombies were and said: "Hey guys what's up?"

"….Huh? Oh hey Videl!" said Sasuke him being the first to snap out of the shock

"Hey Sasuke" she responded

"…Hi and might I say Videl, don't we look hot today!" said Lime as she also snapped out of the shock

"Um… thanks Lime" said Videl

"Doesn't she Gohan?" said Lime as she hit Gohan in the back of the head.

That smack was strong enough to bring the demi-saiyan back to reality and said the first thing he could think of.

"Yeah, you do look really hot in that outfit Videl!" said the Demi –saiyan, a little too loud.

Everyone immediately turned around to see Videl and all their eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"You think I look hot Gohan?" said a red-faced Videl

"Yeah, of course you do Videl" said Gohan honestly

"Hey Videl Gohan wants to ask you something" said Sasuke

"You do?"

"I do? Oh yeah I do…Videl I was wondering if you…………"

Before our teens could continue talking the teacher happened to walk in and yelled: "CLASS SETTLE DOWN!"

Everyone immediately sat in their assigned seats and opened their textbook and waited for the teachers instructions. Well everyone except Videl who was remembering what her crush had said not to long ago. **–He thinks I'm hot?- **thought a blushing Videl.

**_-----Lunch Time-----_ **

Gohan was trying to ask Videl a question all day long, but someone or something kept interrupting them. But now seeing that it was lunch time he would finally get his chance.

He quickly found the gangs usual lunch spot and sat down on picnic table under a big oak tree.

He quickly unpacked his lunch and began to eat. But as soon as he placed the chopsticks in his mouth he heard a feminine voice call him.

"Hey Gohan!" said the voice

It was non other that Videl, this made Gohan a little nervous. She sat down and quickly took off her sweater since the temperature had changed.

"Wow it hot isn't it?"

"Mmmm hmm" was all Gohan could say

"Well I know that you've been trying to tell me something all day, am I right?"

"Yeah" he said as he swallowed

"Well then, shoot"

"Well you see Videl, yesterday after class I noticed that your mood was different and I decided not to say anything. But right after you left I noticed this posted on one of the bulletin boards" he said as he handed Videl the flyer for the OSH Talent show. Videl sort of knew where he was going but pretended to have no idea.

"Ok Gohan, what does this have anything to do with how I was feeling yesterday?"

"Well I sort of came up with this plan that involves you…"

"Hey Gohan!" interrupted a voice that Gohan knew very well.

"Hey Lime" said Videl as she stood up to face the girl

"Hey L…" said Gohan as he admired Videl's bare back

"Has he asked you yet?" Lime asked Videl

"Has he asked me what?" said Videl as she faced Gohan once more and sat down

"Well I wanted to ask you if you could……thank…. Marker at the Talent show" said Gohan

"You guys want me to what!" yelled Videl

"We want you to sort of thank Marker…"said Lime

"Why in the world would I want to thank that bastard?" asked Videl

"Well because we want you to…"

"Hey guys!" yelled 4 people in unison

It was Sasuke and behind him was: Sakura, Eraser and Sharpener, who had obviously been clued on by Sasuke on what the plan was because of their smiling faces.

"I told them the deal on the whole talent show thing and they decided to help." said Sasuke as he approached Gohan

"Yeah!" said Eraser excitedly

"Can anyone clue me in on…… what the hell is going on!" yelled Videl

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Authors Note: **Well hope you guys liked this chapter! School has started again so it will take me a while to upload again so please review! Anyway, time for the:

_**Shout Outs!**_

**BlueNightGVZ2341:** I love cliffhangers! Oh and don't worry Marker will pay!

**Dbzfan:** Wow you really despise Lime. Sorry but I had to use her. Well thanks for reviewing!

**Stephanie:** Glad you like the story! Thanks for your review!

**PsycoT:** Yeah it's hard. I even have trouble saying it. Lol!

**Burning-Candlelight:** Wow you were singing at loud? Yeah I have been watching that show. (I had to come up with a name and at that time I was watching the show, so I was like: "why not?") Well thanks for waiting!

**Shadowfire:** Well I'm not sure if it will be funny. But hey you read for yourself and found out.

**Videl161:** Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the whole Spanish song thing, but I did post the translation.

**Daisy.insane-angel**Yeah too bad she doesn't know that her best friend is her mystery man. Oh and the demi is plotting something very evil… mwahahahaha! Anyway thanks for reviewing!

**Gohan4444:** Well yeah I guess your right and damn you really want me to upload! Don't worry there are only 2 more songs (well at least I think so) in the story.

**Cosmictwilight:** Thank you so much for your criticism. I'll see how I can improve!

**Da viet saiyan: **You missed me? I feel so loved! Thank you so much for being a loyal reviewer!

**Saiyan Prince1:** Your stories are interesting as well! Thanks for you review!

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

So now that since that is over I'll give you a little taste of what's next on: **_Spin the Bottle_**:

"There is no way I'm doing it!"

Who is saying that? Will Videl get her revenge? What we do know for sure is that Marker is so dead! So, tune in next time on:

_**Spin the Bottle**_

_**Chapter 11: The Sign up and Preparations** _

_**Till next time! **_


	11. The Sign Up and Preperations

_**Spin the Bottle:**_

**Authors Note: **Here's Chapter 11 for all you readers! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Even though some of them were a little weird and mean, most were very flattering. So if you had a question or comment that didn't piss me off and was actually related to the story they will be answered at the end. Oh and major props to my reviewer MikoKriszty for helping me get out of that evil writer's block I had! I love you!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: ……NO COMMENT…. **

**-Thoughts-**

"Saying out loud"

'_Telepathically/Bond'_

_**

* * *

Last time on Spin the Bottle… **_

Gohan wants to ask Videl if she could "thank" Marker at the talent show. What the hell is he thinking? Videl thinks that he has finally cracked and she wants to know what is going on.

_**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Sign Up and Preparations: **_

"Well? Are you guys gonna tell me what is up or do I have to beat it out of Sharpener over there?"

"What? Are you kidding? Come on Videl! Let's go right here, right now!" he said as he got into a fighting stance

"Guys calm down, Sharpener sit your butt down and Videl I think Gohan is the one who should fill you in on what's going on." said Eraser

"OK then Gohan?"

"Ok Videl I sort came up with this idea about you singing to Marker at the Talent Show"

"Oh is that all?" said Videl calmly

"Well yeah" said Gohan

"There is no way I'm doing it!"

"What? Why not?" asked Gohan

"Well because I can't sing"

"That's bull shit Videl!" said Sharpener

"Yeah Sharpie is right! Remember when we were 11 we were in church quire?"

"That doesn't count, I only did quire was because my dad made me! Besides how is lip singing to a CD talent?"

"Well one you won't be lip singing" said Lime

"And two, it won't be to a CD" said Sasuke

"Huh?" asked Videl

"Instead you will be singing live with your very own band!" said Gohan

"What band?"

"Well we haven't completely worked out the details but: I do know that Lime, Sasuke and I will be in it.

"Look guys I appreciate what all of you are trying to do but I just can't do it."

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't" answered Videl

"Ok Videl we understand" said Gohan

"Yeah, we won't blame you for being……… scared" said Eraser

"What! I'm not scared!" said Videl

Gohan noticed that Eraser was pushing Videl's buttons and decided to help her.

"Riiiight… you keep telling yourself that" said Gohan

"Guys! I AM NOT SCARED!"

"Ok then prove it" said Eraser as she handed Videl a pen

"Fine I will" said a very confident Videl.

Videl then made her way inside OSH (the others following closely behind) and found the list for the Talent Show sign up's and by using Eraser's pen she wrote in big letters VIDEL SATAN.

"There are you guys happy now?"

"Yeah we are." said Lime smiling

"But now I think we should head to class because…." said Sharpener

BRING

"…the bell could ring at any second" finished Sasuke

"Guys lets meet at the front of the school after the last bell, ok?" said Gohan

A lot of yeah's, sure's and ok's were heard.

_**-----Last bell----- **_

Gohan had arrived at the front of the school and was currently sitting on the stairs waiting for everyone. He looked at his watch and saw that the bell had rung 5 minutes ago. The first to appear was Lime, then Sasuke and Sakura. Eventually Sharpener showed up and said "Eraser and Videl are in the bathroom arguing. That might take a while."

After 10 more minutes of waiting the girls emerged from the school. Eraser had a large smile plastered on her face while Videl on the other hand was showing off her infamous scowl/glare combo.

"Well guys what's the deal?" asked Eraser

"Well me and Gohan thought that it might be a good idea to work out the details at my house" said Lime

"Well then what are we waiting for, lets go already!" said Eraser

"Hey guys wait here I'll go get my car" said Sharpener

Gohan decided to see what was wrong with Videl and he slowly approached her.

"Hey Videl…what's up?"

"Nothing in the exception of I'm not all that looking forward to the talent show." she said, a bit too loud."

"Oh…" said Gohan

"No…Gohan don't take it that way…its just that I just don't like performing in front of people. But I really appreciate what you're doing for me, I've wanted to get back at Marker for the longest and I'll finally get my chance"

BEEP

BEEP!

It was Sharpener's car horn.

"Come on guys lets get a move on!" he said

"I don't think we will all fit there" said Lime

"How about if you, Sasuke and Sakura go with Sharpie, while Gohan and I ride in Videl's jet copter?"

"Alright let's go!" said Sasuke as he led his girlfriend to Sharpener's car.

_**-----Videl's Jet Copter-----**_

Videl's chopper only had 2 seats so Gohan, being the gentleman he is, let Eraser sit in the co-pilot seat, while he sat in the back listening to his CD player. Everyone was quiet…but eventually Eraser got annoyed and decided to break the silence.

"So Videl, I want to make sure that you understand our agreement"

"Yes Eraser I do understand it" said Videl as she remembered the deal Eraser and herself made in the bathroom.

_**---Flashback---**_

_Videl had just exited class and was heading to the bathroom with her ditzy friend following closely behind. Luckily no one was in the bathroom since it was after school and Videl didn't have to stand in line for a chance to use a stall. After finishing up, she exited the stall and began washing her hands. _

"_So Videl aren't you exited?" asked Eraser_

"_About what?"_

"_The Talent show girl"_

"_Oh no..."_

"_I thought you might since you don't like performing"_

"_Oh don't worry I wont be performing…I'll find someway to get out of it."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_You heard me"_

"_OH NO YOU WON'T VIDEL!"_

"_OH YES I WILL!" answered Videl_

"_You won't!"_

"_I will!"_

"_You won't!"_

"_I will!" _

"_WON'T!"_

"_WILL!"_

"_Hey is everything alright in there?" said Sharpener as he knocked on the girl's bathroom door._

"_Uh yeah Sharpie…go meet Gohan, we'll catch up"_

"_Alright" said Sharpener as he left to meet Gohan and the others_

"_Eraser I won't sing and that is final!"_

"_Ok Videl you don't have to sing…but you do know what I have to do now right?" smirked Eraser_

"_No…what are you planning Eraser?"_

"_I hate to do this to you girl, but you left me no choice…you will perform at the talent show"_

"_What if I refuse?"_

"_Well then if you don't, I will get up on stage and tell everyone your little secret"_

"_You wouldn't…"_

"_Oh yes I would! Videl it's your choice: Rather you perform or else the whole school will find out that your crushing on your best friend Gohan Son"_

_Videl stayed quiet. She had a choice to make and it wasn't very easy, but after a while she realized defeat and gave into Eraser's game._

"_Alright Eraser you win, I'll perform" said Videl sadly_

"_Excellent! Videl you do know you have to do whatever I say till that night right?"_

"_It's not like I have a choice now do I?"_

"_Nope_ "

"_Fine I'll do whatever you say but please don't make me do anything that might ruin my reputation or make mw wear anything pink._

"_Deal" said Eraser as she put her hand out for Videl to shake it_

_Videl of course shook it quickly and said "Well I guess it's settled" _

"_Well then I suggest that we hurry and meet the gang they're probably waiting for us" said Eraser as she exited the bathroom, Videl not too far away from her._

_**---End of Flashback---** _

"You better not forget it Videl, or else you-know-who will find out of you-know-what"

"Yeah, yeah I know" replied Videl

"Oh and don't worry Videl, I'll keep my end of the deal as long as you keep yours"

"What deal?" asked someone behind them, it was Gohan

Videl's heart stopped. **–Oh my Dende! I really hope I just imagined that- **she thought. She slowly looked back and saw Gohan, standing right behind her. She stared at him as he also staring back at her, waiting for her to answer his question.

"Well?" asked Gohan

"The deal is just a secret between friends, you know girl stuff. Nothing you need to worry about Gohan" said Eraser

"Isn't that right Videl?" said Eraser

"Uh huh" said Videl, weakly smiling

"Ok" said Gohan, not sounding very convinced but decided to just not mention it again and he went to the back of the jet and listen to his CD player again.

**-That was close-** thought Videl.

Eventually Sharpener's car stopped in front of a big white house. Assuming it was Lime's house, Videl decided to land in an empty parking lot, conveniently located across the street from Lime's house. After landing, exiting and encapsulating Videl's jet copter the teens headed toward Lime's house.

**_-----Lime's house----- _**

At the moment all the teens were located in Lime's living room. Lime was in the kitchen with Sakura getting drinks for the guests. Videl was sitting on the couch with Eraser and Sharpener. Gohan and Sasuke were chatting about the instruments needed for the song.

After about 10 minutes Lime emerged from the kitchen handed everyone a drink and said excitedly: "Alright guys lets get down to business!"

"Hey Gohan I think it might be a good idea if you were to hand Videl the lyrics of the song you chose" suggested Sasuke

"Uh, right" answered Gohan

He quickly looked through the contents of his back pack and pulled out the lyrics that were wedged between his physics binder and his Spanish folder.

"Here you go" he said as he handed them to Videl

Videl quickly skimmed them and understood why Gohan had said that she should 'thank' Marker.

"Alright guys here is what we need to do…"

After half an hour of discussing, arguing and laughing (coughat Sharpenercough) Sakura had written down everyone's position on the band and other details. It looked something like this:

**Name of band **-…undecided…

**Videl **– Lead singer

**Gohan** – Lead guitar

**Sasuke **– On drums

**Sakura & Lime** – Background singers

**Eraser** – On piano

**Sharpener** – Cello & Violin?

"Sharpener I just have to ask you….again: how come you know how to play the violin and the cello?" Videl, trying not to laugh

"Because when I was little my mom said that I should learn how to play an instrument or two. She chose the instruments I was going to play. It just so happens that the instruments she chose was the violin and the cello ."

"Why the violin and cello? There are so many other instruments in this world" said Lime

"I don't know!"

"Did you ever have to wear a tux?" asked Sasuke, trying to imagine Sharpener at the age of eight wearing a penguin-like uniform.

"Yeah I did. Now can we change subject?"

"Fine" said Lime as she asked Sakura if she could see the list of positions. As Lime went through the list, she noticed something they were forgetting.

"Um guys aren't we forgetting something?"

"Like what?" asked Sharpener

"I don't know maybe…the name of the band!" yelled Lime

"Alright how about... Sharpener and the babes?"

"Not in a million years!" yelled Lime

"How about…Videl and her vengeance?" suggested Sasuke

"Close, but it's a bit long" said Lime

After a couple minutes of brain storming Gohan got the perfect name and asked Sakura if he could see the paper, of course she immediately gave it to him. Gohan then quickly jotted down the name he thought would best fit the band and showed it Lime.

"Perfect!" smiled Lime as she read the name

**_-----At the Son household----- _**

It was already beginning to get dark at the Son household and there were two hungry saiyans waiting to get fed.

"Chi Chi! Is dinner ready yet?" whined Goku

"Yeah mom I'm starving" said Goten

"Calm down guys' dinner is just about done" she said as she added a bit of salt to her famous stir fried rice.

"Hey mom, where's Gohan?"

"Yeah Chi I haven't seen him all day" said Goku

"That's because he woke up early this morning and left me this note" she said as she handed Goku the note.

"Well dad what does it say?" asked Goten

"Um……I don't know Goten"

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" asked Goten

"I don't know because……well… I don't know how to read" said an ashamed Goku

"Give it to me dad, I'll read for you" said Goten as he snatched the note from his father's hands, cleared his throat and began to read:

_Hey mom!_

_I decided to wake up early today! I had to get to get to school on time. Well just to let you know I will arrive at the house a bit late today because I'm gonna help Videl with something after school! Hope you don't mind! Oh and don't worry I will get home before my curfew so be sure to save some dinner for me!_

_-Gohan_

_P.S. Have you seen my guitar? If you have time could you please find it? Thanks! _

"Um… Chi who's Videl?" asked Goku

"Dad she the girl that Gohan left unconscious a few months ago"

"Oh you mean she's the same girl, who every time she comes over, Chi Chi spies on her and Gohan?"

"Yeah that's her"

"Hey I do not spy on them!" said Chi Chi

"Then why are you always pressing your ear against Gohan's door when they are together and sometimes watch them through the window from the backyard?" asked Goku

"Um…well because….you see…………oh just be quiet and eat" She said as she handed both saiyans bowls of rice.

"Yes ma'am" saluted Goku and began to shovel the rice into his mouth.

"You got it mom!" said Goten as he imitated his father and began to practically inhale his dinner.

**-Now that was close! Good thing saiyans forget easily, once they see food in front of them **- thought Chi Chi

_**-----Back at Limes house----- **_

Everyone decided to start heading home because it was getting late. Sasuke, Sakura and Eraser decided to ride in Sharpener's car. While Gohan decided to walk Videl home because he thought that it wasn't too safe for her to fly her jet copter at night. Even after the young girl told him she had done it a zillion times, he wasn't convinced.

As the two teens walked, not a word was spoken. Neither of them showed signs of wanting to break the silence. Eventually the Satan Mansion came into view and as they reached the front door, Videl was the first to speak.

"Gohan I want to thank you again for what you're doing……"

"No problem Videl, I mean anyone would of done it"

"No only a true friend would and that's what you are Gohan a true _friend_" she said as she hugged the demi-saiyan.

Since they were hardly ever this close Gohan took this opportunity to inhale her scent and thought **–Yeah I guess I am a good friend………I just want to be so much more than that-**

Eventually the friends separated said their goodbyes and after Gohan saw her go in, he took off into the sky.

**_-----One week later…-----_**

The band has been working hard on the song all week and they sound great. Videl's voice is perfect because you can feel the hatred she feels for Marker when she is singing and the music is great. It's now time for the contestants to practice on stage for the first and last time before the talent show the day after tomorrow.

The gang has arrived at school and they are now heading for the auditorium.

"Um Gohan…."

"Yeah Videl?"

"Why is your brother here?" she asked as she pointed to Goten

"My mom and dad had to go visit my grandpa today, because he got sick, and they put me in charge of Goten until they get back tonight."

"Oh….well then can you explain why he has a camera with him?"

"Well….I really don't know" said Gohan

_**---At the front of the group---** _

"Goten…..why are you carrying a camera?" asked Lime

"Oh cause mommy told me to take pictures of Videl and Gohan together" whispered Goten

"Oh yeah that's right…..I forgot your mom was grandbaby crazy"

"Please don't tell Gohan" said Goten as he looked at his brother

"Don't worry I won't" winked Lime

Gohan, Goten and the gang have just entered the auditorium and are walking towards a table set up on stage.

"What's the table for?" asked Sakura

"I guess it's to sign in and to tell us when we go on to rehearse." answered Gohan

"Well then I propose that Gohan, Sharpener and Sasuke put the equipment backstage, me and Goten go sign up and Sakura and Videl find out when we go on. Ok guys?" said Lime

Everyone nodded

"Alright them let's go!" said Lime

_**-----Ten Minutes Later…-----**_

After fulfilling their respective assignments the group reunited back stage

"Sasuke are the instruments back here?" asked Lime

"Check" responded Sasuke

"Videl have you found out when we go on?"

"Check" she responded

"Well when is it?"

"We are the closing performance…"

"That's great!"

"Excuse me! You need to get ready you're almost next" said a familiar voice behind the gang

"Ms. Schiklegroobermeyger?" said Gohan as he stared a the blonde woman

"Well actually since ze last time I was here, I've gotten married" she said as she smiled

"You're kidding" said Videl

"No" she said as she showed the gang her hand that held a beautiful marriage ring.

"My married name is Ilsa Schiklegroobermeyger Hyphen (-) Von Helsing der Keppelugerhofer."

"You're kidding" said Videl

Goten then said "That must take you forever to write on your underwear!"

Ilsa looks down at Goten and says "I have a stamp"

"Alrighty then, Ms S what brings you back to Orange Star?" asked Eraser

"They asked me to be ze host for the show"

"Well then guys, lets get ready this is going to be the last rehearsal before we have to go on" said Gohan

"Let's do it!" said Sasuke as he took out the drumsticks that were in his pocket.

**-----The night of the Talent Show-----**

**_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_**

**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_**

**_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_**

**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_**

When is this nightmare gonna end!" yelled Sasuke as he covered his ears.

Where in the world is Videl, we're next" asked Gohan

"I'm right here Gohan I just went to get some water and who the hell is singing?" asked Videl

"Its Angela with Andy" said Sakura

"Andy? What happened to Marker?" asked Videl

"Ummm…… guys I think I forgot to tell you something…"said Sharpener as he looked at the stage

"What Sharpener?" asked Videl

"Well you guys know that every year for the Talent show they have judges right?"

"Yeah" said Eraser

"One of the judges gets to be a student right?"

"So? What's your point?" asked Videl

"That's my point" said Sharpener as he pointed to his older brother sitting in the judges' booth, enjoying the performance by his current girl friend and his best friend.

"Marker! What the hell is he doing in the judges' booth?" asked Eraser

"I doesn't matter………the closer he is to Videl the better" said Gohan

"He cant get any closer anyways the judges' booth is right on stage" said Sasuke

**_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_**

**_Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!_**

The song had finally ended and the contestants waited for their score and commentary. The first judge was Mr. Muzzleberry.

"Well that surely was interesting, but I wouldn't call it talent so I'm gonna give you a…" he said as he held up his score. It was a five. Next was Mrs. Adamski

"I agree with Peter on this one what you did wasn't talent but it was good for lip singing to a CD so I will give you a…" She said as she held up her score it was a seven.

Last to score was Marker and of course he gave his girlfriend a perfect 10 and just said 3 words: "That was perfect."

The curtains were now closed and Mrs. Schiklegroobermeyger Hyphen (-) Von Helsing der Keppelugerhofer stepped onstage.

"Well then zat sure was interesting…. Anyway please put your hands together for the final act of the night: Videl's Fury!"

**_

* * *

_**

**_Authors Note:_** Another cliffy! Sorry guys but I had to do it……oh and just to let you guys know the ending is near. You guys might not like it and I'm sorry about that but after thinking it over it was for the best to end the story there. In about 2-3 chapters this story will be complete. Now its time for the:

**_Shout Outs!_**

**Zfighter1989: **I really hope you don't figure out what the song is……that way it's a surprise for all the readers oh and the song will be revealed in the next chapter!

**Saiyan Prince1:** The more interesting, the better right? Thanks for your review!

**Videl161:** Yeah I thought it was funny too….well thanks for reading my chapter and for staying a loyal reviewer!

**Burning-Candlelight:** Yes that's right, thank Marker. Don't worry the next chapter will help you understand the whole thank Marker situation. I'm glad you missed my wonderfully evil cliffhangers (I left you another one). Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I love you as well!

**Cosmictwilight:** Yeah your right the whole world had heard of his death……but it's kind of ironic the way he died……a stingray? Well I'm glad to hear I got you out of your depressive state with my story.

**Da Viet saiyan:** I hope you loved this chapter because I just loved your review. Don't worry no hard feelings…I mean it is your job as a reviewer to catch these things. Well thank you so much for being a loyal reviewer!

**MikoKriszty:** First off: I want to thank you so much for reviewing all of my chapters! I love you so much for that!Secondly I want to thank you for inspiring me and killing the writer's block I had! But darn it you had to figure out what song it was! GRRR!

* * *

So now that since that is over I'll give you a little taste of what's next on: **Spin the Bottle:**

**-This isn't over Videl… I will make you pay for making me go through this humiliation…I'll get you back even if it's the last thing I do-**

Who is thinking that? What are they going to do to Videl? Do you wanna find out? Well then, tune in next time on:

**Spin the Bottle**

**Chapter 12: Videl's Fury **

**Till next time! **


	12. Videl's Fury!

_**Spin the Bottle:**_

**Authors Note: **Thank you all so much for all the reviews! Sorry for the long wait! School's been crazy lately. Oh man this chapter was fun to write. But the last chapter is so evil! You guys are so gonna hate me! I can see all the reviews I'm gonna get. You guys are gonna be like: "WTF! That's not an ending!" & "That was so retarded! Die!"

**Disclaimer:** ……NO COMMENT….

**-Thoughts- **

"Saying out loud"

**

* * *

Videl Singing **

_Background singers _

_**Both**_

_**

* * *

Last time on Spin the Bottle… **_

It's finally time for Videl to perform! Oh yes! Marker prepare for the humiliation of your life! Woo! But here's a good question: What score is Marker gonna give Videl?

**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Videl's Fury: _**

Gohan plugged in his guitar, Sasuke sat at the drums, Sharpener picked up his violin, Eraser turned on her piano and Sakura and Lime stood in front of their own microphones. Videl then appeared onstage and slowly approached her microphone stand (Which happened to be in the middle of the stage)

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I want to dedicate this song to my ex…Marker". She turned and looked at him and said "This one is for you". A scowl appeared on Marker's face. Videl knew why, it was because of the bands wardrobe. All the guys had on dark jeans and a black shirt that said VIDEL'S FURY in big bold red letters. The 3 girls had on the same thing, but instead of a shirt they were wearing tank tops. Videl on the other hand was wearing dark jeans, but her top was different. It had been customized by the other girls, it used to be a t-shirt but the girls sort of shredded it with scissors. It looks like Videl had just gone through a brutal fight. **(A/N: Think her fight with Spopovtich)** and instead of saying Videl's fury, it had a picture of Marker's face melting and fire in the background. Videl then gave the signal to Eraser and Sharpener so that they could start.Videl closed her eyes and began to sing:

**After all you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end, I wanna thank you  
Cause you made me that much stronger!**

Videl then sent a glare to Marker and noticed that he was already getting uncomfortable. She just smiled and continued to sing:

**Well I though I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
Cause your greed sold me out in shame** _(uh mmm)_

**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do,**

**I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you**  
**Cause it**

**_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
_**  
Videl then once again looked back at Marker as she sang. She saw that Marker really hated this experience, and boy was she enjoying every second of it.

**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before  
I'd realize your game  
I heard you're goin round playin, the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
Cause you dug your own grave**

**After all of the fights and the lies cause you're  
wanting to harm me  
But that won't work anymore, no more, **_(oh oh )_  
**_It's over_  
**

**Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and  
Never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it  
**  
**_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
_**

The song then started to slow down. Marker a smile plastered on his face because he thought the song was over already. **–That wasn't so bad-** he thought. Videl then took the mike off the stand and started walking toward the judge's booth and sang:

**How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended to not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WONT-STOP-ME!**

**I am a fighter and I** _(I'm a fighter)  
_**I ain't goin' stop **_(I ain't gonna stop)_  
**There is no turning back**  
**I've had enough (aaaaahhhhh)**

**_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_**

Marker just couldn't take it anymore. What Videl was saying was all true and it was too much for him to take. He thought it was best to just get up and leave. So he started to stand up from his seat but someone pushed him back down………it was Andy.

**Thought I would forget but I _(ooohhh)_  
I** **remember** _(ooohhh)_  
**'Cus I, I remember** (_ooohhh)_  
**I remember**

**Thought I would forget but I** (ooohhh)  
**I remember** (ooohhh)  
**'Cus I, I remember** (ooohhh)  
**I remember**

_Makes me that much stronger_ **(oh oh)  
**_Makes me work a little bit harder_ **(oh oh)  
**_It makes me that much wiser_** (oh) **  
**_So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_**

**-Thank you Marker- **Thought Videl as she looked at her ex and the anger in his eyes.

Eventually the music stopped and the whole audience burst into applause and by the sound of it, they had won. But the audience really didn't have a say in who won, the winner was based on the judges' score. But if there happened to be a tie the audience would vote for the tie breaker. Now its time for the scores:

Mr. Muzzleberry said " Wow! Very good Videl's Fury, I loved that performance! As far as I'm concerned you are the winner of this years Talent Show" he then held up his score………it was a 10.

Ms Adamski then said "That was the best performance I saw all night. I could actually feel your anger as you sang!" She then held up her score………it was another 10!

It was now the moment Videl had been waiting for, Marker was in shock…but after a couple seconds a smirk ran across his face. Videl didn't like that too much. "That Videl wasn't worth 10 points in my book. I hated it………Angela did much better……so I'm gonna have to give you a……" He held up his score it was 2.

"WHAT!" yelled Gohan

The audience then starting booing and hissing at Marker, they started calling him names such as: liar, coward, jack-ass, loser, moron, retard, idiot etc, etc.

"Ladies and gentlemen please calm down" said Mrs. Schiklegroobermeyger Hyphen (-) Von Helsing der Keppelugerhofer as she stepped onstage.

"Alright zen if my calculations are correct, we seem to have tie: between Videl's Fury and Barbie's Twin. (That's Angela) May both groups please get onstage"

The first to appear was Barbie's Twin. Angela as happy as ever, Andy wasn't all that happy to be there though **–How could I have been so stupid to believe that moron-** he thought.

After a couple more seconds, Videl and the gang appeared, there faces held no expression.

"Alright zen, now here's what we are going to do. You people from the audience will applaud on who you zink is the winner. Ok now then: Who zinks Barbie's Twin should win?" she said as she put her hand over Angela's head. The only people who applauded were Angela, Marker, a few of Angela's clones and some of the jocks who were in love with Angela.

"Ok zen, now who zinks Videl's Fury should win?" she said as she put her hand over Videl's head. Once again the audience burst into applause.

"I zink we have winner!" said Ilsa.

Marker was really pissed off and headed onstage and said "What wrong with you people! Angela should have won! She's clearly a lot better than Videl's stupid band!"

"Boo!" cried the audience as they threw stuff at Marker. Things such as paper balls, popcorn, soda, etc ,etc. Marker then grabbed Angela's hand and tried exiting the auditorium. "You people don't know what talent is" cried Angela They eventually reached the door and Marker looked back at Videl. She was smirking at him with a look that said: 'No one messes with Videl Satan'

**-This isn't over Videl… I will make you pay for making me go through this humiliation…I'll get you back even if it's the last thing I do-** he thought as he exited the auditorium with Angela.

"Well guys lets give Videl's Fury a hand!" said Ilsa as she handed Videl and the others a trophy.

Once again the audience burst into applause while Videl and the others took a bow. Sasuke, Lime and Sakura bowed and exited stage left. Then it was Sharpener and Eraser's turn, they bowed and exited stage right. Then Gohan and Videl bowed and headed backstage as well.

Once backstage the first thing Videl did was hug Gohan, which caught the demi saiyan by surprise. "Thank you so much Gohan" she said as she hugged him. Feeling Videl's breath close to his ear, caused butterflies in the young demi-saiyan stomach and he responded "Thanks for what?"

Videl separated from Gohan and said "For everything, the Talent Show idea, comforting me up on the roof, for being a there when I needed you. You really are a good friend Gohan"

Upon hearing friend, Gohan got a bit down (Only a bit) but nonetheless smiled and said "Videl you don't need to thank me, because I really didn't do anything….You sang in the Talent show not me, you stood up to Marker not me, you told the school the truth through the song you sang not me."

"I know that but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had the courage to do all those things" she said as she hugged him once again.

Once they separated they looked into each other eyes, Gohan smiled and Videl blushed. Gohan decided to make his move **–Its now or never Son- **he thought as he leaned towards Videl.

"Hey Videl…Gohan!" yelled a voice

**-Damn it!-** thought Videl as she turned around to face the voice

"Oh… hi Andy" she said

"Hey" said Gohan not to happy, cause he interrupted a moment

"Listen Videl before you say anything….I had no idea that Marker cheated on you, that sleez bag……"

BRING

BRING

"Oh excuse me guys" said Gohan as he answered his cell phone

"I just wanted to congratulate you on winning and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask" said Marker's ex-best friend

"Thanks Andy" she said

"Look I got to run but I'll see you in school, alright? Bye!" said Andy as he left Videl and Gohan alone once more.

Videl turned around to see Gohan sitting on a chair near the exit with a cell phone in his hand. **–Why couldn't Andy interrupt us 2 seconds later!-** she though as she walked closer to Gohan.

"Alright… we'll meet you outside…bye" said Gohan as he clicked

"Who was that?" asked Videl

"It was Eraser…she and the others are waiting for us outside in Sasuke's van, they want to go get a bite to eat."

"Alright then lets go!" said Videl as she grabbed Gohan's hand and ran out the door

"Whoa slow down V!" said Gohan as the girl of his dreams dragged him outside

They reached the front of the school and saw Sasuke's Van waiting for them.

"Hurry up guys!" yelled Sharpener

"We are coming!" yelled Videl

Once everyone sat entered, Sasuke said "Well guys lets go celebrate!"

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison

Since they were all too busy talking about the Talent show and admiring the trophy they didn't notice that there were two figures in the shadows.

"Have your little fun today Videl" said the feminine voice

"We will get you back soon enough...you can bet on it" said the male voice while smirking

**

* * *

Authors Note: **Remember guys the ending is near. You guys might not like it and I'm sorry about that but after thinking it over it was for the best to end the story there. In about 1-2 chapters this story will be complete. (If you want a small clue on how it gonna end read the first authors note at the top or read the comment I gave Da Viet Saiyan below) Now its time for the: _**

* * *

** _

**Shout Outs!**

**Videl161: **Thanks for the review! You're right, nothing ever does.

**Critic Chick: **Yeah sorry about that…who knows what the hell I was thinking, but thanks for you criticism! Ithelps!

**Zfighter1989: **Still trying to think of the song huh? Lol, well just in case you don't know the name of the song its Cristina Aguilera's Fighter

**Headless-Whore: **Nice name! Well I posted as fast as I could! Thanks for reviewing!

**PsycoT: **You know curiosity killed the cat. As for the long name thing I copied it from: The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. The cliffy was evil though, huh?

**Legend: **Yeah I guess it was. Its sounds cool though. Thanks for the review!

**MikoKriszty: **Sorry to disappoint you, but they performed in this chapter! There will be some more romance in the next chapter. There was some here though. Yeah, I liked the band name too!

**Saiyan Prince1:** The more interesting the better! Don't worry about not signing in; I'm just glad you reviewed!

**Carleen: **Thanks for your review!

**Steve-o: **I'm not all that good with instruments, sorry for the whole no base thing. Yeah, I like the band name too!

**Kikyo's a Bitch and should die: **Yeah the reaction scene was probably the most fun to write. Lol! Love your name by the way (She is a bitch)

**Da Viet Saiyan: **Hope you liked this chapter! I love doing cliffy's they are so much fun! I'm getting better? Just wait for the last chapter that's when the mother of all cliffy's makes her grand appearance.

**Mysterygal02**: Yeah I guess it is. Nice review!

**Burning-Candlelight**: Missed me? I feel so loved! (Goes and hugs BCL). You're the first person to love my evil cliff hangers. Thanks for your review!

**Julie Miller: **Hey thanks for the compliments! Yeah I feel that cliffy's add a nice touch as well. Thanks for reviewing! Welcome new reader!

* * *

So now that since that is over I'll give you a little taste of what's next on: **_Spin the Bottle_**:

"You're……the…guy from the…closet" said Videl

"Yeah I am and I see you are still wearing my necklace. But please try not to move" he responded

Did Videl find out about Gohan's secret? Why is Gohan telling her not to move? Do you wanna find out? Well then, tune in next time on:

_**Spin the Bottle**_

_**Chapter 13: Marker's Vengeance **_

_**Till next time! **_


	13. Marker's Vengeance

_**Spin the Bottle:**_

**Authors Note: **Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I'm so sorry for the long wait guys! School's been crazy lately, I also had a bit of a writers block and to top it off my so-called dad banned me from the computer for about a month because he thought I spent too much time on the computer (Big deal I spend 7 hours a day on it) So this was the fastest I could get it on the site. Remember guys the last chapter is so evil! You guys are so gonna hate me! I can see all the reviews I'm gonna get. You guys are gonna be like: "WTF! That's not an ending!" & "That was so retarded! Die!" Please guys remember there will be a sequel! Oh and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** I HATE you!

**

* * *

-Thoughts- **

"Saying out loud"

_**Last time on Spin the Bottle…**_

Videl finally performed and boy did Marker hate it! Marker is planning to get Videl back but what is he plotting?

_**

* * *

Chapter 13: Marker's Vengeance: **_

Videl had arrived home from celebrating with her friends with a smirk on her face. It was still pretty early so she decided to go on her computer to surf the net for a while. As soon as she logged in a voice said "You got mail". She had 4 new messages 3 of them were from Eraser, they were all chain letters, that Videl immediately deleted but the fourth message was from an unknown address. Thinking it was just junk mail Videl thought it would be best to delete it. But her curiosity got the best of her and she opened it.

The subject was: _You're Next….._

_Videl you better watch your back…because I'm coming for you. I'll be hiding in the shadows until its time for me to strike._

_-Rekram Licnep_

Videl was just a bit creeped out by this but really didn't take it seriously and immediately deleted, thinking it might be a prank from one of her friends.

_**-----At the Son household------**_

At the same time Gohan had also received a message from an unknown source. He opened the e-mail and it read:

_I hope you enjoy your victory hotshot because it won't last for long. You better be cautious from now on because you're going to pay…I'm gonna hit you where it hurts you the most._

_-Alegna tohstoh_

As Gohan read this he felt as if someone was watching him. He decided to delete the e-mail. Even though he thought it might be a prank from Krillen, Gohan took the e-mail more seriously than Videl did. But decided not to mention it to anyone, especially Videl……I mean who could possibly hurt a saiyan? And for Videl, well she handles guys triple her size without breaking a sweat. **–She'll be fine-** he thought

**_-----The Next Morning at OSH-----_**

Gohan had arrived at OSH without being late for once! He entered the school and headed for his locker to get the books he needed for his next class. **–What class do I have?-** he thought quietly to himself. "Oh yeah math" he said as he opened his locker.

"Hey Gohan!" yelled Videl

"Hey there V" said Gohan back

"So heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Well I heard from Eraser that Marker and Angela haven't been seen since the Talent show yesterday. They apparently didn't get home that night"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well no but…." said Videl as she remembered the E-mail

"But?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about their sudden disappearance"

"Videl don't you think your being just a bit paranoid?" said Gohan as he raised an eyebrow

"Yeah I guess your right, just forget I ever said anything, ok?"

"Alright then let's get to class"

"Ok" she said as Gohan followed her to math

_**------The last period of the day-----**_

Videl and Gohan had just entered their history class and Mr. Chucklebuns was absent once again! And guess who was filling in for him? That's right Mrs. Schiklegroobermeyger Hyphen (-) Von Helsing der Keppelugerhofer.

"Look who's here!" said the German lady

"Hey" said the gang as they took their seats

Mrs. Schiklegroobermeyger Hyphen (-) Von Helsing der Keppelugerhofer stood up from her desk and clasped her hands together as she approached the class. She then began saying:

"Well class your teacher is absent again and I'll be substituting for him"

"Excuse me" said Eraser as she raised her hand

"Yes what is it blonde girl?

"My names Eraser"

"Yeah, blonde girl"

"Well I was just wondering what are we going to do this time? Please say were gonna watch another movie" said Eraser

"Well I could, but I'd be lying. I got into big problems with your teacher last time so he made sure that I wouldn't be able to do anything fun and he decided to make me assign you guys a group project"

"Awww" moaned the class

"I also have to assign you your partners and the god your gonna work on, so here is group 1: Candy Anderson, Jennifer Bini, and Bettina Berbinski, your God is the almighty Zeus the lord of the sky…" she continued

"Apparently were paired in alphabetical order" said Gohan

"Hey that might mean we might be paired up together!" said Eraser

"That can also mean I could be paired with my brother" squealed Sharpener

"Well let's find out" said Videl

"Group 5: Lee Ming, Jason Newfield and Sharpener Pencil, your God is Hercules the ultimate hero……" continued Ms. S.

"Yes!" yelled Sharpener as he gathered his things to go talk to his partners.

"Well he's happy" said Gohan as he saw Sharpener leave

"Group 7: Eraser Rubbera, Videl Satan and Gohan Son, your god is Aphrodite, the golden goddess of love"

**-Goddess of love huh? I wonder why…-** thought Eraser as she looked at her smiling partners

Eventually the whole class was partnered up and Mrs. Schiklegroobermeyger Hyphen (-) Von Helsing der Keppelugerhofer explained that the assignment was to introduce their God or Goddess in a creative way and to inform the class as well. So it was a pretty - much - do what - you - want - with - this - god - and - you'll - pass project.

"So guys when should we start on this project?" asked Eraser

"Tomorrow sounds good, I mean it's the weekend" said Videl

"How about my house?" suggested Gohan

"Yeah sure" said Videl

"Alright that's fine with me" said Eraser

"Cool" said Gohan

_**----The next day----- **_

"Now class work on problems 16-25 while I write notes on the board" said the teacher

Videl is in math class trying to concentrate on the task in front of her but a certain demi-saiyan wont let her. **–Why doesn't he vanish from my head? Get it together Videl! Ok back to the problem………if x 3 then y …-** After a good 5 minutes Videl was on the verge of giving up. So she turned to the person next to her and saw, from the corner of her eye, that Gohan had been done and was catching some Z's. **–Oh the nerve! He's done and he's sleeping! Hmmm…… Maybe he can help me out with this- **

"Hey Gohan" she whispered making sure that the teacher wasn't looking

Gohan opened his eyes, smiled and asked "What is it?"

"Can you help me out? I'm totally lost"

He silently chuckled and said "Yeah sure"

Gohan scooted his chair closer to her and started to explain the problem to Videl. She could feel his breath behind her and almost yelled in excitement when he accidentally brushed his hands against hers to point out the problem.

"So then afterwards you have to use the Pythagorean theorem to find out the last side of the right triangle"

Videl just nodded

"That's all there is to it" he smiled

Videl almost melted, his smile was memorizing

"OK now you try"

Videl immediately started on her problems

_**-----5 minutes before lunch was over-----**_

Gohan and Videl were walking through the halls of OSH when a familiar face passed them in the halls. It was none other than Angela.

"Hello there you two" she said as looked into Videl's hate filled eyes

"What do you want Angela?" said Videl while clenching her fists

"Whoa there V, calm down" said Gohan as he felt Videl's ki get higher

"Yeah clam down Satan I just came by to tell you that me and that idiot marker are over"

"Yeah? How come?" said Videl

"He wanted me to……well lets just say he made me an offer I had to refuse" she said as she had a flashback

_**-----Flashback-----**_

"_Well Angela that's the plan" said Marker_

"_What are you crazy!?" yelled Angela as she processed what he had just told her_

"_Angela, I told you we were going to get them back and we are" he said as she grabbed Angela's thin wrists with great force_

"_Let go of me Marker!" said Angela as she freed her wrists form Marker's grip_

"_Hey clam down" said Marker_

"_Listen I agreed to send them the e-mails, to scare them, but what you're planning is way to extreme"_

"_Listen babe, you rather with me or your against me" said Marker _

"_Sorry but I'm out"_

"_Fine then we're over" said Marker as he started to leave Angela's house_

"_You took the words right out of my mouth" said Angela as she opened the door for him_

"_You'll come crawling back, but when you do don't expect me to take you back"_

"_Don't worry I wont" she said as she slammed the door in his face_

"_I don't need you bitch! But you need me! You can't live without me! Just you wait Angela you'll come crawling back!" he yelled and left Angela's yard and disappeared into the shadows_

**_-----End of Flashback----- _**

"Listen Satan even though you're not my favorite person I have to warn you………don't let your guard down"

"From who?"

"Marker…he's finally lost it"

"Where is he anyways?" asked a curious Gohan

"I don't know I haven't seen him since the night of the talent show, but remember don't let your guard down" With that said, Angela left

"Hmm…so what do you think V? Do you think she being serious? Or do you think that this is a trick to mess with us?"

"I don't know why……but I can't help but trust her" she said remembering the E-mail

"It couldn't hurt to keep your guard up……I mean anything can happen" said Gohan

"Your right………said Videl as she pondered about what Angela said. _"He made me an offer I had to refuse" _

"Hey Videl are you still in there?" said Gohan as he waved his hand in front of Videl's face

"Yeah let's just head to class" she said as she pushed these thoughts to the back of her head

_**-----After school-----**_

The bell had just gone off and a sea of students escaped the prison that they called school. Eraser, Videl and Gohan met up at the entrance of the school and started discussing how they were gonna go to Gohan's house.

"How about we drive over there?" suggested Eraser

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how long that's gonna take?" said Videl

"Well then how about we use your jet copter V?" asked Gohan

"I'd love to but I forgot to bring it today…"

"Oh that's all right…well we can go to capsule corps and ask Bulma to lend me one of her jet copters"

"Yeah ok" said Videl

"What! You know the Bulma Briefs!"

"Yeah of course…didn't I tell you?" said Gohan

"NO!" yelled a mad Eraser

"Sorry I thought I did" said Gohan smiling

"This comes to no surprise to you V?" asked Eraser

"No I met Bulma a while back"

"How come no one tells me anything anymore?" said Eraser

"How about we just go and we'll discuss this while we walk?" suggested Videl

"Fine" said Eraser a bit annoyed as she crossed her arms

"Oh wait before we go, I forgot a couple things at my locker let me go get them" said Gohan as he re-opened the high school doors and headed for his locker.

Meanwhile the girls sat at the bottom of the stairs. Videl thought it might be a good idea to tell Eraser something that had been bothering her for a while.

"Eraser……I have something to tell you"

"Now what? Are you gonna tell me that Gohan has a grandfather who's like a king of some magical kingdom? Or maybe that his father is a famous martial artist that's won the world tournament. Or maybe that he's an alien from another planet?" said a still pissed Eraser

"No it's something a lot more serious, than Gohan's life" said Videl a bit annoyed

Eraser's facial expression changed from mad to serious, "Oh ok Videl what's wrong?" she asked

**-Good old Eraser I can always count on her-** thought Videl

"Is everything ok?" she asked

"Everything is great actually. Remember what I told you about giving up on boys?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I thinking of taking that back…"

"You still like Gohan don't you Videl?"

"Yeah" Videl smiled

"Well than go after him V!" said Eraser

"How? What do you expect me to do? Just say : Hey Gohan I like you a lot, wanna go out?" said Videl sarcastically

"Sure why not?"

"Eraser! I can't do that, I'll seem weird"

"Trust me V, there's been weirder"

"Well then give me advice!"

"How about if I leave early saying there's some sort of family emergency and I have to rush home"

"That means I'll be alone with Gohan?"

"Alone? Wouldn't his parents be home?"

"No they went on their third honeymoon or something and Goten is sleeping with Trunks at Capsule Corp"

"So that means you and Gohan will have some privacy after I leave and that's when you tell him"

"Wha….tonight?"

"Yes tonight!"

"But what will I say?"

"Just tell him. Jesus Videl! You're acting as if this is mission impossible"

"Well sorry"

"You should be…"

…………_**Silence…………**_

"I'm going to go get Gohan, he's taking way too long"

"Ok I'll wait here" said Videl

Videl started to think how to approach Gohan with the subject of here feelings. **–How should I start? What if he doesn't return my feelings?-** she worried as she fiddled with her Z necklace**. –I wonder………what ever happened to my mystery man? It would be great if both Gohan and my mystery man were the same guy-**she thought as she closed her eyes

Not known to Videl someone was approaching her as she closed her eyes. Marker was standing in front of her, with a liquor bottle in one hand and a lead pipe in the other. He smiled quickly, drank the last of the liquor and said very softly "Videl……smile…"

Videl opened her eyes and saw a glimpse of Marker before she fell onto because of the unbearable pain she felt on the side of her head. Videl then heard a loud yell coming from the school. She slowly looked up to see that Marker was gone and saw a golden light in the sky. She tried to sit up but the pain she felt in her head was too agonizing. She was about to lose consciousness when she saw two teal eyes staring at her. She immediately recognized the hair.

"You're……the…guy from the…closet" said Videl

"Yeah I am and I see you are still wearing my necklace. But please try not to move" he responded

-She's losing a lot of blood, I have to get her some medical attention and fast!- he thought

Videl stared into the caring eyes of her savior and felt as though she had seen those eyes before. She smiled and said "Thank you for saving me" after that she let herself fall into unconsciousness.

_**-----At Satan City Central Hospital-----**_

Gohan and Eraser are in silence at the waiting room. Gohan is too worried about Videl to say anything and Eraser is just getting over the fact that she had seen Gohan turn super saiyan in front of her.

_**-----Flashback-----**_

_Eraser had finally located Gohan closing his locker _

"_Hurry up!"_

"_Sorry I forgot the combination!"_

"_Come on lets go Videl's waiting for us"_

_As Gohan and Eraser opened the doors of OSH, they saw Videl laying on the floor semi-conscious and Marker looking over her._

"_Oh my dende Videl" said Eraser_

"_Come on Gohan lets go….hel……" before Eraser could say anything she saw Gohan. His face serious, eyes full of rage and right in front of her eyes she saw Gohan's eye's turn from black to teal and his hair from black to golden, his muscles getting bigger and a golden aura surrounding him._

"_Haaaaa!" yelled Gohan as he headed for Marker_

_Marker was completely taken by surprise. Gohan had done an upper cut to his stomach that send him flying to the skies. Gohan flew up and did a hammer kick to his back sending the idiot to the ground unconscious. He would of continued to beat up Marker until he was a bloody pulp. But Gohan saw Videl in a puddle of blood and immedietly rushed to her side._

**_-----End of Flashback---- _**

Finally Eraser broke the silence "Gohan don't worry Videl will be fine. She's tough as nails."

Gohan said nothing

After a while Gohan, in a very serious tone, asked Eraser "You aren't gonna tell anyone my secret right?"

Eraser said "Don't worry its our little secret"

_**-----Hours later-----**_

Nothing was said after that. Eraser had gone to use the phone to contact Sharpener and Videl's dad, who apparently was in London hosting a tournament. She joined Gohan, who hadn't left his seat, at the waiting room

The doctor finally emerged from the operating room. His face was emotionless in one hand he held a clipboard and in the other was a bag. In the bag was Videl's things: her clothes, the Z necklace, her shoes and other personal items. Gohan and Eraser stood up.

"Are you friends of Videl?"

"Yes" said Eraser

"Is she going to be alright?" Gohan asked desperately

"Guys I have bad news"

**

* * *

Authors Note: Cliffy! I had to be sneaky to do this chapter, since I'm not allowed on the computer; I probably won't upload for a while. But remember guys the ending is near. You guys might not like it and I'm sorry about that but after thinking it over it was for the best to end the story there. In about 1-2 chapters this story will be complete. Now its time for the: **_**

* * *

**_

Shout Outs!

**Videl161: **I hate cliffy's too!Thanks for the review!

**Zfighter1989: **The song wasn't all that hard to find. I just went on youtube and I found it. Thanks for the compliment it greatly appreciated!

**PsycoT**Oh trust me the cliffy that's planned is very evil. Yeah I guess I'm a bit obsessed on cliffy's. But they are so fun to write!

**MikoKriszty: **I'd tried to fit in as much romance as possible. Hope it was enough! I'll try to fluff it up as much as I can in the last chapters but I can only do so much. Thanks for your lovely review!

**Headless-Whore**Sorry it took so long to post! Yeah you are weird but that's ok.

**Saiyan Prince1:** You'll be with me till the end? Awww shucks (hugs Saiyan Prince) you will probably want to kill me afterwards though I know it!

**Zephyr of the Shadows: **You probably updated before me huh? Well thanks for reading my story!

**Daisy.insane-angel: **Yeah it was a pretty good selection though huh. I thought that they might have been a bit ooc but I guess I was wrong. Yeah I love her anger and hate, it was the best part to write! She is going to see her mystery blonde mystery kisser in the chapter. It wasn't intended to be angst but it all turned out for the best! Thank you for your review!

**Da Viet Saiyan:** Another 10 chapters!! That's too much! Don't you worry there will be more chapters in the sequel! I updated as fast as I could hope it was fast enough!

**Burning-Candlelight**: OMG! I loved your review! Was it really that good? I rock as well? Thanks…and for the record: yes I'm doing a sequel or at least I hope I do but if you want a sequel then send me a review saying that you do in the last chapter.

**Mysterygal02**: Nice review! Thanks for reading!

**Carleen: **Thanks for your review!

**Italian Bicycle Eater: **Hey there stranger! Yeah I guess I did stray a bit. But it's only because of the romance. I never really liked the combination of action and romance! Glad you "love it'. Also I want to thank you for helping me write chapter 13!

**Jenny Bini: **First off how in the world did you sign in with my name? I'm glad you and your sister enjoyed it though. Don't worry the drama is almost over! Thanks for reading even though I sort of forced you. Lol! Oh and I decided to use your name in my story, hope you don't mind!

**Gohansan336** : Sorry...I uploaded as fast as I could. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

So now that since that is over I'll give you a little taste of what's next on: **_Spin the Bottle_**:

"Videl... I love you…I've always wanted to be more than a friend to you. I just want to know if you'll do me the honor of going on a date with me" said Gohan as he looked hopefully into Videl's eyes

Did Videl survive Marker's brutal attack? What is Videl going to say? Yes? No? Do you wanna find out? Well then, tune in next time on:

_**Spin the Bottle**_

**_Chapter 14: I Love You… _**

_**Till next time! **_


	14. I love You!

_**Spin the Bottle:**_

**Authors Note: **You know what's funny…I was done with this chapter for like a month but I moved…thus no Internet. But anyway after much begging and pleading the story continues. Trust me this was the fastest I could get it on the site. This is the last chapter have fun reading. This last chapter is so evil! You guys are so gonna hate me! I can see all the reviews I'm gonna get. You guys are gonna be like: "WTF! That's not an ending!" & "That was so retarded! Die!" Please don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** Whatever…I don't care anymore.

**

* * *

-Thoughts- **

"Saying out loud"

_**

* * *

Last time on Spin the Bottle…**_

Thanks to Marker and alcohol. Videl Satan was rushed to hospital, as fast as humanly…I mean…saiyanly possible by Gohan. But……was it fast enough?

_**

* * *

Chapter 14: I Love You...**_

The doctor sighs heavily and reveals the news: "I'm sorry, but the news that I have to give you is hard for me to say……"

"What is it doctor?" asked Gohan almost desperately

"Is Videl alright?" asked Eraser

"No…I'm afraid that… she isn't in the best state"

"What's wrong with my best friend?" asked Eraser worryingly

"Well even though Videl was brought here right after the accident……she lost substantial amount of blood"

"Will she need a transfusion?"

"I'm afraid so…are any of her family members here? Her father perhaps?"

"No…her father's in London on a business trip and the rest of her family lives in America"

"Wait……doesn't the hospital have blood for the transfusion?" asked Gohan

"No…the blood type that we need is on high demand. Plus the usual shipment that we get every month won't arrive until next week. We only seem to have half the amount of blood that Videl requires…we're in a desperate need of a donor"

If we don't find soon……is Videl going to die?" gulped Gohan

"I'm afraid so"

"What's the blood type?" asked Eraser

"It's A positive"

"I'm B positive…does that help?" said Eraser

"She can only receive A or O positive, nothing else"

"I'm …… well in not all that sure what I am." said Gohan

"Can you come with me then? If you're at least O positive we can use you.

"Wait what are you gonna do to me?"

"We're gonna see if your blood can help"

"Wait…you mean with needles?"

"Of course, c'mon young man, at your age you shouldn't be afraid of needles"

"But……but"

"Now c'mon we don't have time to waste" said the doctor as he carried Gohan to a room

Gohan mouthed to Eraser "HELP ME" with a desperate look on his face

Eraser just sweat dropped –**I can't believe that Gohan is brave enough to face many tough enemies as the Golden fighter and yet he is afraid of a little needle-**

_**-----30 minutes later-----**_

Gohan had gotten blood taken out of him and was waiting to see if his blood could help Videl in any way.

"Gohan look there's the doctor" said Eraser

"So? What's the deal doc?" asked Gohan as he rubbed the injection site on his arm

"Well apparently your blood is useful. You're A positive just like Videl. But there's one thing that doesn't seem right. When we were examining your blood something seemed different… even though your blood is compatible with Videl's, your blood has something…I'm not sure what… but it's different than any other type of blood I've ever seen.

"Really? I couldn't even imagine why" said Gohan trying not to seem to obvious

**-Well at least he hasn't suggested I'm an alien……yet- **he thought

"It could just be me…I haven't slept well in days. Well whatever the case is……your blood is useful for the transfusion. Come on lets go" said the doctor

Smiling Gohan followed the doctor

_**-----Videl's room----- **_

Gohan was happy that he could help Videl but sad at the same time. He couldn't bear to see Videl in this condition.

The second he entered the room, he laid his eyes on her. There she was…her fragile body lying on the bed. The doctor told him to lie on the bed next to her and to roll up his long sleeve shirt. He did as he was told and immediately cringed at the site of the needle. But he was capable of doing anything for her…anything. The doctor had left him and Videl alone. He said that he had some patients to attend and he would be back shortly.

Gohan took this opportunity to get s closer look at Videl. She seemed at ease as she slept. But her face was different. Her usual rosy cheeks were very pale. Her raven colored hair was covered in bandages. She was covered with scratches, because as she fell to the ground her body had come in contact with the glass of Marker's liquor bottle. The lower part of her left eye was bruised as well. It was almost black and it looked really bad

**-That idiot even got her eye! Stupid lead pipe! I swear to you Videl, that bastard will pay… I'll make sure of it…- **

_**-----The next day-----**_

Sharpener had taken Eraser home for some well-deserved rest, even though they had to practically force her into Sharpener's car. Eraser didn't want to leave her best friend alone. Gohan of course stayed and promised that the second he knew anything about Videl's condition, he would tell her immediately. As Gohan closed the door of Sharpener's car he reminded Eraser about his little secret. She assured him that he had nothing to worry about.

"Thanks" he said as he smiled

"When you mean no one does that also apply to…." She looked at Sharpener's direction.

Gohan pondered for a second……"Okay you can tell him……but no one else"

"Got it"

"You can tell me what?" ask Sharpener from the drivers' seat

"Oh you'll find out soon enough" said Gohan

"Yeah now come on Sharpie let's go get some breakfast……oh and Gohan we will be back around 7 to see how Videl's doing."

_**-----Noon-----**_

Well Gohan has been waiting to hear some news of Videl's current state, but he can't seem to find the doctor. As he's trying to locate him, he hears someone call his name:

"GOHAN!"

He turns to see Bulma, Goten and Trunks rushing over to him.

"Hey" he said as he fakes a smile

"Gohan……is Videl ok?" asks Goten

"Videl is all over the news!" said Trunks

"Really?"

"Yes Gohan……apparently someone caught Marker on camera as he attacked Videl. Then from no where we a golden flash that sent Marker up in the air, then he smashed into the ground. It seems that the Golden fighter saved Videl and took her to the hospital"

"Wait did they catch me when I transformed?"

"Luckily no……"

"That's a relief"

"But changing the subject how's Videl?" asked Bulma

"Well I would love to tell you…but I'm not so sure myself"

"What exactly happened?" asked Bulma

"Well you see…yesterday…"

Gohan was about to tell her the story when the doctor appeared and said "Friends or relatives of Videl Satan"

"Yes?" said Gohan as he faced the doctor

"I have some good news and bad news for you"

"What's the good news?" asked Gohan

"Well I can say that Videl is out if danger and that the blood transfusion was a total success"

"Well then what's the bad news if she is out of danger?" asked Bulma

"Well since you brought her……she hasn't reacted whatsoever……we aren't completely sure but it seems that Miss Satan is in a coma"

"A coma?" said Gohan

"I'm afraid so"

"Do you have any idea when she will wake up?" asked Bulma

"No, she could wake up at any moment. The brain is a really complex organ and it is extremely unpredictable. She might wake up in the next two minutes or she might……never wake up. All we can do now is wait……we've done everything humanly possible……I'm sorry."

"Thank you doctor" said Bulma

Gohan had heard enough, he had to do something………anything would be better than to sit here.

"Bulma I'll be right back"

"Ok Gohan"

Gohan left the hospital with one thought in his mind **-A senzu bean-**

He exited the hospital and took flight and after a couple minutes he reached Korin's Tower.

"Hello there Gohan"

"Hey Korin" said Gohan as he landed

"I haven't seen you guys in a while"

"Yeah apparently the amazingly strong super villains have taken a vacation"

"So if your not here for senzu beans then why are you here?"

"Actually I am here for Senzu beans…but they're not for me or for any of the Z warriors. They're for a close friend of mine who's in the hospital."

"A friend?"

"Yeah she appears to be in a coma……"

"Well Gohan…I can't help you. We are out of Senzu beans…Yajirobe and I are growing some more as we speak and we won't have any for a couple more months. Even if we did have some I doubt a Senzu bean would be able to help someone in a coma…that is a really critical wound."

"Wait wouldn't Dende be able to heal her?"

"I'm not sure…Dende possesses great healing powers……why don't you go and ask him"

"Good call Korin…gotta fly. Later!" said Gohan as he took to the sky

He reached the tower in a matter of seconds and looked for Dende.

"Hey Gohan!" said Mr. Popo as he stopped watering the plants to greet the young saiyan.

"Oh hello there Mr. Popo…um where can I find Dende?"

"Well Gohan…he decided to go visit his brothers at the New Namek…why?"

"I needed his help……with his special healing powers he could help a friend of mine"

"Gohan, Dende's healing power has the same effect a senzu bean has……why don't you just go talk to Korin he usually has some.

"Are you sure that Dende's healing power does the same as a senzu bean?"

"I'm positive Gohan……why is this so important to you?"

"A very close friend is in a coma and I was hoping that maybe Dende or a Senzu bean could help"

"Sorry Gohan, if you want, when Dende gets back I'll tell him that you came by. Maybe he will come up with something that could help your friend"

"Thanks Mr. Popo" he said with a fake smile plastered onto his face

Gohan was thinking that maybe the Dragon could possibly help him…but that was too selfish. The Dragon is only used in case of an extreme emergency when the world was in great danger of being destroyed.

Even though his world was being destroyed, Gohan could not and would not summon the Dragon just to solve his problem. Besides what if a new villain came along? What if the Dragon was needed then? Gohan could not do that to the people of earth…it just wouldn't be fair to them. Gohan decided to go back to the hospital.

_**-----At the hospital----- **_

Gohan had just entered the hospital and was just about to sit when…

"GOHAN!" said two voices

Gohan turned around to see two emerald eyes staring back

"Lime? What are you doing here?" he said as he hugged her

Behind her was Sasuke…with a video camera

"Hey Sasuke…dude whats up with the camera?"

"Well you know the video on the news? I was filming that. I was just messing around with my camera. When I saw what happened. I was gonna go and help Videl…but you beat me to it. So I just decided to film it as evidence. I got a copy to the local news and the original is in the camera if you want to see it."

"We heard about what happened to Videl……Mr. Gold fighter…… is she ok?" she asked as she looked back at Bulma and then at Gohan………no response.

"Gohan?" she asked

"Lime…Sasuke…Videl is in a coma"

"What?" said Sasuke

"That can't be true……" she said as she sat next to Gohan and buried her hands into her face.

"Unfortunately it is" said Bulma as she approached them

"I'm so sorry Gohan. You must feel horrible" said Lime

"You have no idea……but if you guys will excuse me. I have to call Eraser to give her the news"

"Ok" said Lime and Sasuke

"I'll go with you……I have to go anyway" said Bulma as she gave a signal to the boys to follow

Lime stayed in the waiting room and after Gohan said his farewells to Bulma, Goten and Trunks.

He went to the phone booth and dialed Eraser's number. He told her that he had news of Videl and that he wanted to tell her personally. She told him that they would be there in ten minutes.

_**-----10 minutes later-----**_

**Limes POV: **

**Eraser and Sharpener had just come into the waiting room. Gohan quickly stood up and approached them. His face was expressionless, but Eraser and Sharpener's faces were happy with a hint of curiosity to why Gohan hadn't just told them over the phone. I looked at Eraser's face...I could see her lips moving. She was obviously asking Gohan what was Videl's current condition. Gohan had said something and she smiled…. probably because the blood transplant was successful. There was a long pause after that. Then I heard Gohan say "Videl" and "coma" in the same sentence. That's when I saw it, Eraser wasn't moving…she didn't even blink. All of a sudden she started hitting Gohan across the chest and yelling to him "No! That can't be true Gohan you're lying to me!" Sharpener quickly hugged her and she stopped yelling, but I could still feel all the pain she was trying to hide as her loud crying turned into muffled sobbing.**

**End of POV**

Gohan couldn't even look at Eraser. Sharpener was stroking her hair and his eyes were closed, but a tear was slowly creeping out. Lime and Sasuke headed over to Gohan and told him they had to go.

He walked them out and said goodbye, but as soon as the doors opened he noticed that there were policemen outside.

"I wonder what's going on"

"I don't know" said Lime

Lime approached an officer and asked him: "What's the deal with all you cops outside?"

He said, that they were on the lookout any people from the media who wanted the inside scoop…on Videl. Apparently Hercule hired them and wanted them to make sure they didn't bother Videl due to her current situation.

**

* * *

Authors Note: **Ok people I did the math and technically Videl fell in her coma during late January. So just for the sake of the story pretend there are 14 months in a year, after December its Onzember and then Douzember. Onze come form French it means eleven and douze means twelve. So Videl didn't fall into a coma in January she fell in a coma during late Onzember. So it goes January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, SEPT-ember (Seven), OCT-ober (Eight), NOV-ember (Nine), DEC-ember (Ten), ONZE-mber (Eleven) and Douze-mber (Twelve). Get it? Ok so anyway continuing with the story…_**

* * *

----- Almost 3 months later-----**_

Almost three whole months have passed since Videl has been in her coma, actually tomorrow would have made it three months. Gohan has been over to visit Videl everyday after school and has finally come face to face with Hercule. He told him that he was the one who brought Videl to the hospital. Hercule realized that he was the boy from long ago at the Cell games. Hercule thanked him for bringing his little girl to the hospital and promised that he would alert the media about his lying. Gohan told him it wasn't necessary………he didn't want the fame or fortune. He wanted to keep his family from the limelight.

But anyway other than Gohan making friends with the Great Hercule nothing else has changed………well in the exception of Gohan grades slipping. Since Videl hasn't been in his life, Gohan is always gloomy, he can't concentrate on his schoolwork and even his appetite has changed! That is defiantly not regular saiyan behavior……he doesn't even train anymore! Also Marker has been arrested for an attempt at murder and for underage drinking. His trial is in a couple of days. Oh and before I forget, tomorrow is Valentines day! Will something happen? Let's continue to see what's up with Gohan and the gang

_**----- At OSH the next day----- **_

Gohan is yet again completely ignoring the teachers' lessons. Instead he's doodling in his notebook. Over and over he's writing Videl's name, page after page as he stares at her empty seat next to him. Eraser and Sharpener are very worried about Gohan. They've been trying to cheer him up since the whole Videl incident. But nothing seems to work.

After school the gang is meeting up at the hospital to visit Videl and then later they're going out to dinner with their corresponding boyfriends/girlfriends. The girls are exited to go to that fancy restaurant called: La Dulce Vita. Which means a sweet life……sadly Gohan's life was far from that, his was more like a bitter life.

Even though they had invited Gohan to come he didn't want to be a third wheel …………well in his case he would be a seventh wheel. He decided it would be better if they went without him.

_**-----After school at Satan City's Central Hospital…----- **_

"Hey there Judy!" said Eraser as she greeted the receptionist.

"Hey there you guys!" said the young receptionist as she looked up from the computer to see everyone's ……well… almost everyone's smiling faces.

Everyone had gotten to know Judy the past three months. She's a few years older than the gang, fresh out of college. Her light brown hair up is in a messy bun showing how hectic it was today. She knew the routine: Everyday someone would show up to visit Videl between the hours of 3pm to 5pm and would stay in her room for at least a half hour………the only one who remained for longer than that: was Gohan. Who would stay in there for as long as the hospital would let him. She stood up from her desk and handed the gang a clipboard where they have to write their name, the date, age, who they had come to visit, and relation to the patient

**

* * *

Name-------------------Time-----------Date-------Age-------Visiting ---------Relation**

- Hercule Satan------ 1:23 pm ----2/14/07 ----37 -------Videl Satan ------Father

- Eraser Rubbera -----3:14 pm ----2/14/07---- 16 ------Videl Satan ------"Sister"

- Sharpener Pencil ----3:14 pm---- 2/14/07 ----17 ------Videl Satan -"Brother- in- law"

- Sasuke Uchiha ------3:15 pm ----2/14/07----- 16 -----Videl Satan ------Friend

- Sakura Haruno------ 3:15 pm ----2/14/07----- 16 -----Videl Satan ------Friend

- Lime Citrus---------- 3:15 pm---- 2/14/07----- 16 -----Videl Satan ------Friend

- Hiromi Oikawa ------3:15 pm----- 2/14/07---- 17----- Videl Satan------ Friend

- Gohan Son----------- 3:15 pm----- 2/14/07---- 16 -----Videl Satan -------?

* * *

Judy took the clipboard back and looked at what the gang wrote and couldn't help but smile at what Sharpener and Eraser wrote. She saw that Gohan wrote nothing, but didn't say anything. 

For the record Gohan wrote question mark because he new he wasn't just Videl's friend, he was more than that………but he couldn't write boyfriend mush less husband because they hadn't even gone out on a date yet.

Judy had told the gang to follow them to room #121 where Videl stayed until her awakening which was still unpredictable. Even though the rules of the hospital only allowed 4 at a time, Judy let the whole gang in at the same time……but told them to keep the noise down. Eraser nodded and smiled a thank you. As soon as Judy left the gang all looked at Videl and said "Happy Valentines Day!" Everyone had brought Videl a present: all the girls brought Videl a pink rose and the boys brought her a white rose. Eraser had also bought a vase and had filled it with water. They each went up and said a little something along the lines of "We miss you…please get better soon" Lime though noticed something, there were 3 pink roses and 3 white roses……Gohan hadn't brought anything. She decided to ask him about it later.

After about 20 minutes, the gang thought it was time to go. Sharpener and the boys said their goodbyes and told the girls they will meet them outside in the car. Sakura and Eraser said they had to go to the bathroom so they left as well. Lime though stayed…she needed to have a little talk with Mr. Golden fighter.

She slowly approached him and said "Hey Gohan are you ok?"

"Yeah……I'm fine……why?" he said as he plastered a fake smile

"Nice try Gohan……that's the worst fake smile I've ever seen"

"Fine……you're right I'm not well. There's been a lot of things on my mind……my grades are slipping, my moms sick and since Videl's been missing in action…the city is in even more chaos than usual. I've even stopped training and eating!"

"Whoa, I had no idea" **–Poor Gohan…Videl has to get better soon not just for her sake but for Gohan's as well-**

"Between taking care of my mom and Goten, school and the city, I even forgot to get something for Videl."

At that second Eraser and Sakura came in.

"Hey guys……what'cha talking bout?" asked Sakura

"Nothing" said Gohan

"Hey Lime the guys should be outside by now we have to go" said Eraser as she grabbed Lime's arm.

"I'll come over tonight……ok Gohan?" she said as she continued to be dragged by Eraser

Before he could say anything the door had slammed and they were gone. Gohan counted to ten and opened the door…he looked outside in the hallway to make sure no one was near by. He smiled, closed the door and locked it. He approached his back pack and took out what he had bought Videl.

"Sorry I had to lie to Lime, Videl it's just that I didn't want her to tease me." He said as he held a beautiful red rose. He placed it in the vase and took a step back to take a good look at Videl. She had gotten a lot better since the first time he saw her when he had to give her his blood.

Her back eye was barley noticeable, her once pale cheeks were now rosy and full of life, also the scratches that had once taken over her face were now completely gone. But there were still bandages covering her head. He also had bought Videl a white teddy bear who held a heart that said "I love you" on it. He set it next to the vase and sat down on a chair, next to her.

"Well Videl…today is Valentines day! How I wish you were awake…but hey not all is bad……Marker's trial is at the end of the week. We all know he's guilty we even got it on tape…but of course everyone has to have a fair trail. I'm gonna show up as the Golden fighter to testify against him. Don't worry he's going to be in jail for a really long time."

He continued telling her that there are many witnesses to testify against Marker……even Angela would! He didn't notice but he had migrated from the chair to her bed and was sitting next to her as he was back in his room that one time (**A/N:** Remember Chapter 3...The Little Mermaid………kiss the girl? Is that ringing a bell?) he eventually stopped talking and was now just staring at her.

Somehow the small radio next the vase had turned on. (**A/N:** Dende's doing) The announcer said: "Hey there you love birds! In the spirit of Valentine's Day…I've decided to play an old classic. Hope you guys recognize it!" Gohan, as he heard the song started reminiscing on the past and started to hallucinate a bit. (**A/N:** People it's not the techno version, it's the slow version, which I think is a lot more romantic)

**Ohh**

**Mmmm **

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why **

**Without you it's hard to survive**

That pretty much described what he felt now. Videl was next to him sleeping, but he could practically see Videl saying "Don't stare at me Gohan…its rude" and then she would smile. He returned it with a true smile of his own. But he knew he was seeing things, Videl was in a coma and without her it was hard for him to survive much longer.

**Cause every time we touch**

**I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I can fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

During the chorus, Gohan was having flashbacks. He remembered the first time Videl gave him a hug. How fast his heart was beating…how he wanted to stay like that forever

**Cause every time we touch**

**I feel the static **

**And every time we kiss**

**I reach for the sky**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so?**

**I can't let you go**

**I want you in my life**

How much he was missing her these past weeks…he would never let her go. At this Gohan felt tears trickle down his cheeks.

**Your arms are my castle**

**Your heart is my sky **

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

He continued to sob quietly. But he didn't want to anymore…he wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve and tried to think happy thoughts.

**The good and the bad times we've been through them all**

**You make me rise when I fall **

At this part he remembered the worst day of his life. It was the day he saw Videl cry hysterically. Something, he hoped, he would never have to see again. How her head was buried into his chest and how he would give anything to make her stop. How he rocked her back and forth and how he rubbed her back at his futile attempt to try to comfort her. Then he had flashes of the talent show, how happy she was when she was up on stage and her smile when they were announced the winners.

**Cause every time we touch**

**I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss**

**I swear I can fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

Then he remembered the time at his house when he was about to kiss Videl…how nervous and he how much desire he felt for her. How much he wanted to stay that close to her.

**Cause every time we touch**

**I feel the static **

**And every time we kiss**

**I reach for the sky**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so?**

**I can't let you go**

**I want you in my life**

He then remembered the party. The spinning of the bottle, both of them trapped in the closet, him removing his helmet, her hands resting on his biceps and his hands resting on her hips.

**Every time we touch**

**I get this feeling**

**Every time we kiss**

**I swear I can fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**I need you by my side**

The bold move he made as he kissed her, he smiled when he tried to picture Videl's face of surprise. Then he remembered seeing Videl on the floor, blood surrounding her. His flight to the hospital, getting her on the bed, the doctors rushing her to emergency room, the doctor saying coma and his futile attempt at trying to get a senzu bean.

**Cause every time we touch**

**I feel the static **

**And every time we kiss**

**I reach for the sky**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so?**

**I can't let you go**

**I want you in my life**

Gohan finally let his feelings take over. His tears now were falling freely and he was overwhelmed by emotions. Happy that Videl was alive, sad that she was in a coma, mad at Marker for doing this to her and so many others that he had trouble deciphering all of them.

But he knew this…he wasn't going to be strong anymore it was time to let his feelings take over as he started to cry and I mean cry, almost hysterically. After about ten minutes, he heard a phone ring…it wasn't his……it was……… Erasers? She apparently had forgotten her purse. He tried his best to clam himself down: he wiped his nose and dried his tears with his sleeve. Then after breathing deeply he cleared his throat and answered the phone:

"He...hello?" he asked

"Gohan? Thank goodness! I thought I had lost my purse! I'm heading up to get it"

After hanging up, he turned off the radio.

_**-----About 3 minutes Later-----**_

Eraser had gotten her purse and was heading out. She turned to Gohan and asked "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No its ok Eraser" he said

"Well if you're gonna stay with Videl, then you might as well plant one on her already!"

"What!" said Gohan surprisingly

"Come on…I know it's driving you insane inside……technically you won't be doing anything wrong. I think Videl would totally enjoy it if she was awake" She said as she smiled

Gohan said nothing…he was busy looking at his shoes.

"Who knows your kiss might wake up sleeping beauty over there" she said as she looked at Videl

She then left with a big smile on her face

He waited till he sensed Eraser in the elevator. He once again sat next Videl and thought about it. Should he do it? He had gotten permission form Videl's 'sister'. Why not? I mean its Valentines day and all. He hesitated and looked at Videl.

**Gohan's POV**

_**Eraser is gone and I'm once alone with her. I was just thinking about her. Oh how I wish I was closer to you. But the only way to do that is if you wake up. I want to see your beautiful azure eyes looking at me again. I want them to make my heart beat faster. I want to see your dazzling smile. The one you used to flash at me when I made a witty remark. I want to feel my knees buckle under your paralyzing glare. I want……no I need you back Videl. Please come back **_

**Eraser's POV**

_**I headed back……I just had to! I mean after bestowing that information on Gohan he must have done something……anything! I know that Gohan had that sensing power thingy, so I pretended to leave. But I came back anyway; I knew that Gohan would be too preoccupied to notice the fact that I was standing right outside the door.**_

**Gohan's POV**

_**There she is. I had to do this. I know I shouldn't, but there's only so much control I have over this desire. Besides what Videl won't know…… won't hurt…… me. I slowly bent forward and smelled her neck. It smelled so good. I put one hand on her face and rubbed my thumb over her now rosy cheek. Its now or never I told myself. **_

**Eraser's POV**

_**Oh my Dende! I thought to myself. He's actually going to do this! He was so nervous…… I could tell…I could see little beads of sweat making there way down from his temple and settle on his sideburn, but his eyes were full of desire. I can probably bet his hands are now as clammy as ever. He had slowly bent forward as he put a stray raven-colored hair behind her ear. He licked his lips and bent even more.**_

**Videl's POV**

_**I'm not sure where I am…but I feel really cold. I think I must be dreaming, because everything looks sort of foggy. In front of me though I see the outline of a man… …his face is all in black...the only features I can make out is that he has long spiky hair, some shiny object hanging on his neck(A necklace I presume) and that his lips are very promising. I'm guessing he's my dream guy because one I have the biggest urge to kiss him and two my dream self is actually leaning to kiss him. In the background I see many people I don't recognize, Eraser and Sharpener are there and many other teen couples our age. I'm about to kiss him…but he beats me to it. It feels so real…and may I say he's very good at it. But I'll teach him a thing or two **_

**Gohan's POV**

_**I slowly pressed my lips on hers. They were soft and warm. I felt a tingling sensation go all through out my body. This kiss wasn't as passionate as the last one because Videl couldn't respond…..but for some reason I enjoyed this one so much more.**_

Unbeknownst to Gohan, Eraser had come back to check on the two, as you already know. She was standing right outside the window, peeking through the white window blinds……wide eyed. Gohan actually made a move! Eraser almost fainted at what she saw next. In the next 15 seconds everything went in slow motion for Eraser.

**Eraser's POV**

_**Now I thought I must have been seeing things because the impossible had happened. I could've just been me but I don't think so…I'm not that crazy much less that creative. As Gohan continues to press his lips against my friends, I see Videl's index finger twitch, not once but a couple times. Then very slowly her hand starts closing turning into a fist. Then she steadily opens it and her hand rested on Gohan's strong jaw. I kept watching to see what would happen next.**_

**Gohan's POV **

_**I'm about to stop, when I feel something or someone resting their palm on my jaw and at about the same time I feel another hand go behind my neck and pull me closer. Almost forcefully! At this I'm wide eyed, it's Videl she's doing all this. She's responding to my kiss! I can't be imagining this I thought to my self. She's finally awake! **_

**Videl's POV **

_**I think I got his attention, I wonder who this guy is? The scenery has changed a bit: The couples that were behind him are now gone and everything is blank I can only see the outline on his face. I decide to try something with him.**_

**Gohan's POV **

_**Videl sure is good at this. Wait a second, -What is she doing?- I thought to myself. I felt her tongue lick my lip and then…then…she's biting it. Yes, Videl Satan is biting my lip! I try to pull away but she continues to bite it. She lets go of it and then she deeply kisses me one more time. We separate and I'm out of breath and extremely overwhelmed.**_

Gohan was stunned…Eraser mouth was wide opened and Videl was semi conscious. Gohan fell over and sat up trying to comprehend what had just happened. Eraser's poor brain was still trying to process whether it had happened or not. Videl was opening her eyes. After a couple of seconds Eraser and Gohan realized Videl's was awake after almost 3 months. They both yelled at the same time "VIDEL!". Gohan stood up and looked at Videl. She was squinting, her eyes were still getting used to the lights. Eraser barged in and was immediately hugged her best friend.

_**FIN**_

**

* * *

Authors Note: **Ok people now the story originally ended here. But then I thought I should add a great twist to completely throw you guys off. So you have two choices stop reading now and submit your review or keep reading and wait for the first chapter of the new story.**

* * *

Videl's POV**

_**-Man it's so bright! What the? This isn't Eraser's room- I asked myself. I was in a bed with blue sheets. But before I got a good look around I feel Eraser hugging me and squeezing my guts out.**_

Gohan decided to call the gang and give them the news. They would be up soon. Eraser was really happy to see her friend again.

"Eraser go call the doctor" said Gohan

"Good idea…I'll be right back Videl"

"Ok" was all she could say

Videl looked around; this definitely was not Eraser's room. It was a room all in white and she was in a bed. Next to her was a small radio and a vase full of beautiful roses. There were three white roses, three pink roses and a lonely red rose. Next to the vase was a small white teddy bear holding a pillow shaped like a heart. It was a bright red and in white cursive lettering it said "I love you" **–How cute, my boyfriend must have brought it to me -** Videl thought.

Videl rubbed her eyes and as she was about to open them she feels two strong arms embrace her. He smelled familiar…at fist she thought it was Marker…but then when he pulls back it's some guy. He's cute, dark hair and dark eyes. He's wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt, but it must be hot outside because he rolled up the sleeves to his elbows (Exposing his tanned forearms.) and some khaki pants. He's talking to me…I see his lips moving but all I hear is blah blah blah. **-Better concentrate-** she thought.

"months. I'm so glad you're awake! Listen I promised myself I would tell you this the second you woke up and well god damn it I'm going to say it!"

Videl was confused but most of all scared. Some dude is talking to her as if she was his best friend.

**-Ok Gohan, it's the moment of truth- **he thought

"Videl... I love you…I've always wanted to be more than a friend to you. I just want to know if………maybe… you'll…… I don't know…… go on a date with me?" said Gohan as he looked hopefully into Videl's eyes

_**FIN**_

**

* * *

Authors Note: **The Mother of all cliffy's! If you guys want to read the continuation, it will probably happen most likely during my junior year. I might be able to squeeze the first chapter in before the first semester. Now its time for the: 

_**Shout Outs!**_

**Zfighter1989: **Well you sure liked the last chapter _(grins as well)_ Hope you didn't hate the ending…because it wasn't even really an ending, but thanks for all the complements!

**Daisy.insane-angel: **I loved your review. I was hoping that someone would mention the whole email thing. Yeah I wanted to make it easy for you guys to figure out who it was. I thought that Eraser knowing Gohan's little secret was pretty cool as well. Making Marker the bad guy seemed more realistic. Besides not all high school girls are bitches right? Thank you for your review! I look forward for your next one…even though it won't be as flattering as this one. _(Sighs)_

**Burning-Candlelight**: Oh no, you're not crazy. Who ever told you that? (Rolls eyes) Lol. Your review in one word: Amazing. It made me giggle. Yeah I'm still being sneaky in writing this. I'm not amazing, but I am flattered by what you wrote. An amazing writer would have to be my good friend Cosmictwilight read one of her fics, now they're amazing. No, cookies won't make Videl any better but I'll take them _(Runs away with cookies while laughing maniacally_) lol

**Da Viet Saiyan:** Hey thanks for catching that mistake! Yeah I meant mesmerizing lol. Of course I accepted you! We haven't talked in a while sweetie. Hope I get to go to the computer soon! Thanks for review! Kiss kiss!

**MikoKriszty: **Well I didn't fool you. Yeah even though he would have gotten her a senzu bean she would have still lost her memory. If I remember correctly a senzu bean only heals you physically not mentally. Marker hit her with a lead pipe on the side of her head. I didn't want her to reveal more because then you guys would have been expecting the surprise. Thanks for reviewing!

**U didn't think I liked anime: **Sorry for not seeing you as an anime lover. You just didn't seem like the typical anime person…I didn't expect it. I was gonna end it in this chapter but I had to update it was driving me insane. Thanks for reviewing!

**Not saying: **Who are you? Well I hope you survived long enough to read the final chapter! Even though I bet you had a stroke at the end…due to the evil cliffy. Thanks for your review!

**Saiyan Prince1:** I doubt you'll like it. It sure was a nifty surprise I had up my sleeve. Thanks for your review and for being there for me!

**Evee-San: **First off, thanks for your truly amazing compliments. _(Goes over and hugs you)_ Did I really improve that much? Wow I hadn't noticed. You take karate? Me too! I just took my blue belt test not too long ago. Yeah I shuddered from nervousness as well. Is my story really that good? Jesus Christ thanks so much. But if you think my story is good you should read my friends fics. She's on the site… her name is Cosmictwilight. Yeah actually I do read Naruto stories and watch them as well. But I don't like to read about Naruto. I only read Sasuke and Sakura related stories. Well anyway thanks for reading! I loved your review!

**Kikyo's a Bitch and should die: **Yeah most people hate cliff hangers. But you have to admit they make the story that much better. Thanks for loving my story! Also thanks for reviewing!

**Cosmictwilight: **Hey that hurt! _(Rubs sore spot on head due to frying pan injury) _I told you that she was going to lose her memory. I got you to write! Oh no! It's a sign of the apocalypse! Lol… Just kidding. I actually got you writing…I'm guessing then you really liked the chapter. Hope to talk to you soon! Love ya hun! Thanks for your review!

**SindarMonkey: **You rock for reviewing. Thanks!

**Ruby-Dragon64**You're right. Having Marker cause the violence was kind of extreme. But there was no other choice. I wanted Marker to get punished by Gohan. It wouldn't have made any sense if Gohan beat up Angela, now would it? But anyway I enjoyed reading your review.I thought my story was crap compared to the others. Videl Neko is way out of my league. There are other stories out there better than mine. Have you read any by Cosmictwilight? Now there are good stories. If I'm not mistaken there are all pretty much complete. So why don't you read them. It'll give you something to do while I update the new story.

**:'0:** Most people do. Don't worry she's not going to die.

**V Chick:** Most people would want to kill me now…hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

**Lady Louirhione**Hey! Yes Hiromi is from Zodiac PI, good guess. No its not an RBD song…its called Yo quisiera by a band called Reik.

**Cursedkid: **I glad you love it! Here's more have fun!

* * *

So now that since that is over I'll give you a little taste of what's next on: _**Spin the Bottle**_

Wait…Spin the Bottle is over……in the continuation:

"Your face seems familiar……but I don't even know your name."

Who did Videl recognize? How can she not remember the love of her life? What else can't she remember? Why is it that every time they're about to get together something happens? Is it all an evil scheme to keep you reading? Yes……yes it is. Well tune in next time on:

_**The Past Returns**_

_**Chapter 1: He Lost the Woman He Loved **_

_**Till next time!**_


End file.
